What Might Have Been
by A Darker Heaven
Summary: Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**What Might Have Been (1/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,738  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks goes to our beta,**kapasso** . Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Puck had tried as hard as he could to get away for the weekend. When he heard that Burt was going all the way to New York City to drag Kurt back home to Lima to escape the media frenzy after a very public fight with his rock star fiancé, he knew he could not bear to see his ex again and he tried to use some of those vacation days he had been saving up to escape. Yet Burt insisted that he stay and watch the shop while he was gone and Puck had no choice but to do as the other man said. Besides, he had two mouths to feed now and he could not afford to just pick up and leave.

Apparently, Burt decided that Kurt needed to come home for some downtime after he hit rock bottom. Not that Puck paid attention to that kind of stuff, anyway. He avoided the news and television all together for that very reason. Sometimes, he would not even look at the magazines in the super market in case he saw Kurt's beautiful face looking straight back at him, or worse, into the eyes of that monster he had decided to marry.

He wondered if Kurt even thought of him anymore. He knew he would not have all this fame and glory if he had stayed with him. He probably left and never looked back, especially not when he had a handsome, famous rock star boyfriend and the life Puck knew he had always dreamed of.

Puck, on the other hand, spent the last few years in misery, haunted by dreams of Kurt and unable to let go of his ghost. No one knew this, but sometimes, after everything was done in the shop and he was sure Burt was asleep, he snuck in through the basement window of the Hummel's house and lay down on Kurt's bed.

Sometimes he would touch himself, pretending that Kurt was still there in bed with him, eager to please with pouty lips and shaky, lustful fingers. Sometimes, he would simply bury his face into the pillow and inhale, hoping to catch just the faintest scent from him. He remembered that Kurt used to love to use perfumes and colognes, but Puck's favorite smell on him was his own scent in the morning after a night of rough sex. He would try to imagine that smell there, but as always, there was nothing.

Although Burt left his son's bedroom exactly how Kurt left it, it had been too long, and Puck could not feel him or smell him there.

***

The Welcome to Lima! sign made Kurt feel like he was going to throw up all over the interior of his dad's new truck. He hated this town and had promised to never go back. In the past few years, he paid to fly his dad and Carol either out to his penthouse apartment in New York or to the house he owned with Jonah in Los Angles just to avoid his hometown.

Before Burt came for him, Kurt had barricaded himself in his apartment after The Incident. That's how he referred to the very public fight between him and his fiancé that eventually involved the police. When Burt came banging on the door, demanding to be let in, he had been so high at the time he had almost considered ignoring him. Eventually, however, he finally opened the door and let his dad take charge of the situation.

The alcohol was the first thing poured down the sink along with a wide variety of prescription drugs. Kurt didn't remember a lot about that first day. His dad just held him and supported him until he was sober enough to get on an airplane. They didn't talk much besides Burt giving orders and Kurt following them. For that, Kurt was thankful.

Yet when they entered Lima city limits, Burt expected answers.

"Are you going to tell me the truth about how you got those bruises?" Burt asked, and Kurt said nothing as he pulled his large, dark sunglasses over his eyes and ignored him completely. He had been drug back to this hell hole of a town against his will, after all.

It was not soon afterwards that Kurt realized his father wasn't heading straight home. He stiffened in his seat and finally broke the silence. "Why are we going this way?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I just need to stop by the shop for a second. It won't take long and you can wait in the car," Burt said as he pulled into the parking lot of Hummel's Tire and Lube. Burt got out of the car and Kurt watched him go and tried not to think about who might be working tonight.

***

Puck almost dropped his tool on the ground when he heard Burt's heavy footfall and was relieved when he turned around and found the older man alone. He remained calm as if he was not worried about a thing.

"Oh, hey, I'm just finishing up for the day," he explained nonchalantly.

"Good, good," Burt said as he sat down heavily on a work bench and let out a tired sigh. It had been a long couple of days and he was psychically and mentally exhausted from dealing with Kurt. "I really appreciate you stepping up this past week," he said as he tried to rub a crick out of his neck from sleeping on the plane. "Listen Puck, I know you and Kurt didn't end things well and you will do your best to avoid him, and I understand. But I'm really going to need some help here and I don't just mean extra time in the shop."

The truth was that Burt was out of ideas on how to help his son. He hadn't even had time to talk to Carol about everything yet. When he heard the news broadcasted a week ago that police had been called to Kurt Hummel's apartment and his fiancé Jonah Lenox had been led away in handcuffs, Burt didn't even think things through before he packed and bought a plane ticket and called Puck to take care of the shop.

"I know you're thinking of skipping out on Friday night dinner tonight. I've gotten about fifteen phone calls from Naomi complaining about it. But I would appreciate it if you and the kids came anyway. It might make things go easier if the kids are there to distract Kurt. And you… you have always been able to get through to him."

Puck immediately panicked and backed up as if Burt was going to grab him and physically force him into this game. He knew Burt too well to not know what he was trying to do. He was trying to bring the two of them together again even though Puck was sure he could not even stand to see the sight of Kurt ever again.

"To distract him? No way. I- I can't go! I don't care what Naomi wants, I'll drop her off at the house tonight but then I'm goin' home!" Puck insisted.

Burt knew that he may have to play a little bit dirty to get what he wanted and he knew exactly what Puck's weak spots were. "Kurt has bruises all over him and he refuses to tell me what happened. If I can't convince him to press charges against that monster, he will go right back to him."

Puck nearly lost his head when he thought about someone abusing Kurt but he turned away from Burt anyway and pretended not to be worried about it. "I told you, I don't want to be involved. Maybe... maybe he fell or something and was embarrassed to admit it, you know how he is," Puck tried to brush it off like it was nothing. He did not know whether he was trying to convince himself or Burt.

Burt sighed. "Maybe," he said, although it was obvious he didn't believe it. "Well, at least drop the kids off tonight. They can spend the night if they want."

Burt had become like a grandfather to both Naomi and Beth. Shelby had died a year after Kurt left for college and she had left custody to Puck, who had stayed in Beth's life, despite Quinn trying to prevent it. Puck had a lot on his plate raising his teenage sister and Beth and Burt had been there for them since the beginning.

Puck was glad Burt was not pushing him into it, but he knew he was not giving up quite yet. "He doesn't want to see me, anyway," he muttered, pretending to be busy dusting off the car nearest to him.

"He doesn't want to see anybody," Burt did not argue, "It took me threatening to bust the door down to get him to open it. I know you think he hates you but the love you boys had for each other… that's not something that just goes away with time."

Puck did not want to hear that. It took all he had not to cover his ears. Burt knew what happened, of course. He knew that Puck had cheated on his son, and at first, Puck assumed that Burt would disown him in much the same manner that Kurt had. When he did not, Puck had always wondered why. "I'll drop the girls off but then I'm going home," Puck insisted again without looking at the other man.

Burt nodded and stood up. He had a feeling that in the end, fate wouldn't be able to keep his boys apart now that they were back in the same city. He never bought the rumor that Puck had cheated on Kurt. Burt always had a feeling that Puck had just wanted Kurt to go to college. And Kurt, being the stubborn boy that he was, wasn't about to leave him to chase his dreams. "You're a good kid," he said with a smile as he patted the boy on his shoulder as he left the garage. He didn't think Puck heard that phrase nearly enough while growing up because he always looked so surprised when he heard it from him.

Burt walked back out to his truck and opened the door. When he saw Kurt fast asleep, he sighed. These kids are going to be the death of me, he thought as he cranked the engine and headed home.

Puck sighed and quietly snuck up to the front of the shop to watch the older man hop into his truck. He saw only a glimpse of Kurt with his head against the window, sound asleep. Even with his eyes closed, he still looked restless, like he had just been through Hell and back.

***

Naomi's ride home from school dropped her off at the Garage and when she spotted her brother she gave him a glare. "I saw Burt's truck leaving, did he talk you into dinner tonight or are you still being a jack ass?"

She was sixteen now and too much like her brother. Her goth look and bad attitude got her into trouble frequently at school, especially with her History teacher, Mr. Karofsky. He seemed to take out his hate for Puck on her, and it just wasn't fair.

Puck turned to glare at his little sister who was still very much his little sister despite how things have changed. "Oh, shut up, why would you think I'm bein' a jackass? You don't care if I'm there, anyway," he responded a little defensively.

Naomi shrugged. "I guess I just want to see how you handle the situation. I know your famous ex boyfriend is back in town. You know Beth has a crush on him, how hilarious is that?" she smirked. Beth had always been a Broadway fan.

Puck tried to distract himself and fiddled around with his tools. "She does not, she doesn't even know what a crush is, yet," he muttered angrily, "And stop talking about it, I'm sick of hearing about him."

"Fine then, can we talk about his hot ass fiancé? I heard he left a supermodel girlfriend after he met him, and Kurt and Jonah made a very racy music video together. There's lots of skin in it if you need something to get you through the lonely nights."

That caught Puck off guard and he stopped working on cleaning his tools to sport the kicked puppy look that he did more often than he realized. "That's not funny, Naomi, now shut the fuck up and watch your damn language. And stay out of other people's business. That's why you get into trouble." Puck was well aware that Kurt had found someone better than him, or at least better looking. He already knew that they made a good looking couple together. He did not need people to remind him.

Naomi smirked and grabbed her backpack. She intended to walk home since their house was only two blocks away from the garage. "I get into trouble because that homophobe history teacher hates your guts."

Puck wished that an instruction manual came with both girls. Then maybe he would know how to make Naomi respect him. "I told you not to let him treat you any differently than anyone else. Don't start any trouble and he won't have a reason to do anything to you," he told her for what felt like the hundredth time. He had tried to get Naomi out of the history class, but Karofsky was the only history teacher there and it would have set her back a year.

"That man looks for any reason. If I breathe too loudly, he sends me to the office," she said over her shoulder as a school bus pulled up and Beth came running into the garage. Puck turned around and smiled at his daughter who ran into his arms.

"Hey there, Monster," he greeted her with the familiar pet name.

"Daddy! I got A+ on my science project!" she said excitedly, "When are we going to dinner so I can show everybody?"

He scooped her up into the air and twirled her around as she squealed. "I'm gonna drop you off at dinner tonight, but Daddy has to work late," he explained to her.

"Awww, why?" Beth whined.

"Because he's scared of meeting a celebrity. Kurt Hummel will be at Burt's house tonight," Naomi cut in.

Puck glared down at his little sister. "Of course I'm not scared, I- I went to high school with Kurt. I just have extra work to do, and you're... you're just going to do what I say," he stuttered. He had been a father for a while now, but he was still learning how. It was hard, especially because he never had a father of his own.

"Kurt Hummel!" Beth squealed excitably, "Oh Daddy! I didn't know you knew him! You have to introduce me!"

"You can introduce yourself like a big girl, I have work to do," Puck tried not to act as though he were hiding anything. Beth was very good at picking up on these types of things.

Beth's hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion, and in that moment, she looked very much like her father. "But we always have Friday night dinner together."

Puck sighed. It was always strange going to the Hummel's house after he broke up with Kurt, never to see him again. Everywhere he looked, he found a painful reminder of what once was but will never be again. Yet he was drawn to that house at the same time as if he could not quite let it go. "You'll have so much fun you won't even miss me. Maybe Carol can try to braid that hair of yours again."

"Oh, come on, Noah," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "You know how shy Beth gets around new people. You have to go." She smirked as she watched her niece give her brother puppy eyes.

"She has to learn how to act around new people sooner or later, and she likes him, so it shouldn't be a problem," Puck mumbled, trying to get Naomi to stop making this situation worse. It was too much to even speak or hear Kurt's name. "Besides, from what I hear, he needs all the peace and quiet he can get. I would just stress him out. I'm not going."

***

Kurt was sitting in the living room watching reality television with Carol. He wasn't happy about even being up. All he had wanted to do was sleep, but as soon as they were home, Carol took on the job of watching over Kurt until dinner was ready.

Kurt absentmindedly fiddled with his engagement ring as the show progressed. It was a gaudy thing and it was obvious Kurt hadn't picked it out. It was silver and the diamonds were 2.5 carets. The ring looked huge on his dainty finger and every time Kurt looked at it he couldn't help but think of a simple silver band that had had two words on it and had looked better on his hand than this ridiculously expensive ring. He still had the ring Puck gave him.

Just then, the door bell rang and Carol didn't move to get it. Kurt stood up slowly, trying to not aggravate any of his injuries, and opened the door.

Puck was currently trying to fix the mess of blonde hair on top of Beth's head to something somewhat presentable when the front door suddenly opened. When he lifted his head to look straight into the eyes of Kurt, he nearly died right then and there. At first, his body froze up until it practically shut down and all he could do was stare. He knew that while Kurt was home it was likely that he would run into him, but he never realized until now how hard that moment would be.

It was so surreal for Kurt to see Puck after all these years that he was just as speechless. He did not even notice teenage Naomi and Beth. Kurt only saw Puck. It was a good thing his dad came up when he did, because Kurt would have just stayed there staring all day.

Burt popped up behind Kurt and grinned when he saw Puck. "I'm glad you decided to come, son," he gently took hold of the boy's arm and brought him into the house before Puck could even think to escape.

When Puck realized he was being skillfully tricked into coming inside for dinner, he resisted and tried to pull away and back out the door. "No, wait, I wasn't gonna stay... I, uh... I have stuff to do at home," he stammered to Burt.

"Nonsense, you are already here and Carol's just finished cooking," Burt argued as he led Puck to the dining room. Kurt slowly and quietly followed behind.

Puck still tried to resist, not looking over at Kurt a second time, afraid of what he would see in his eyes if he did. Would he find hatred? Betrayal? Hurt? It was not right for him to be here. It hurt him too much to see him after all those years of living with his ghost. "I already ate, and I'm tryin' to watch my diet..." he tried to make up another excuse.

"No you're not, Daddy!" Beth interrupted excitedly, "I want you to eat dinner with us!"

It was a weak excuse and Kurt wondered if whatever had caused Puck to push him away was still there. If it was, it shouldn't be. It had been years, after all. They were adults now. "You should stay, Puck," Kurt said softly, his voice still hoarse to his own ears.

Puck almost thought he heard wrong at first. When it registered what he said, he wanted to melt by his feet right then and there, and he had to keep his knees from buckling. Avoiding eye contact completely, he opened his mouth as if to say something in response, but nothing came out.

"Come on, Daddy!" Puck heard Beth's voice stir him out of his daze as he felt her soft, small hand reach for his and pull.

***

The dinner was an unusual quiet affair after that. Kurt wasn't feeling very hungry but he ate as much as he could in the uncomfortable circumstances. Carol had left the TV on in the living room and that along with the sound of silverware against the plates were the only noises in the room. Puck was silent and avoided eye contact with everyone around him. When Kurt only picked at his food, Puck scarfed his own down as if he had been starving. Maybe if he ate fast he could get out of here.

"I like your ring," Naomi said suddenly as if she could not stand the silence any longer. It took Kurt a second to realize she was talking to him.

"Oh, thank you," he told her. He held his hand out so she could get a better look.

"It's beautiful! When are you getting married? Can I come?" she asked Kurt eagerly.

"Um, we haven't actually set a date yet," Kurt told the little girl, and Burt mumbled something angrily under his breath.

It finally registered to Puck that Beth was annoying Kurt and he nudged her gently. "Beth, mind your manners," he hushed her, because he could not bear any more. "And finish your dinner."

Beth made an annoyed huff, but dove back into her meal regardless. "I think I need to go lay down," Kurt said after another few minutes of silence as he gathered up his plate to take it into the kitchen. He ignored his father's worried look as he did so.

Worry for Kurt consumed him, and after a little hesitation, Puck also stood. "Uh, excuse me a minute, I'm gonna grab a beer." He always kept his own stock of beers at the Hummel house and it was an easy excuse to escape, even if the thought of being in the same room with Kurt, especially alone, scared the hell out of him.

Puck stepped quietly into the kitchen and out of sight from the others. Kurt was washing his dishes with his back to him and he knew that if he turned around to look at him he would not be able to stare back into those baby blue eyes. "Need help?" he asked without confidence.

Kurt jumped at the sound of Puck's voice. His nerves were still fried from these last couple of days. "No I got it," he said, feeling awkward and praying that the makeup he had put on the bruise under his eye was still holding up. "Beth is beautiful," he said after a few more awkward moments of silence. "You've done a good job with her. With Naomi, too."

The small talk was killing Puck. He was never very good at it and it was far too strange to talk to Kurt like this as if they did not know each other inside and out. He knew Kurt was only saying these things to be nice and they had been through too much together to do that.

He noticed right away that Kurt was far too skinny as if he did not eat nearly enough. He had bruises on his wrist and under his eye, and for the first time, Puck noticed them. He narrowed his eyes at the angry marks on his ex boyfriend.

"So you let him hit you or something?" he burst out.

Kurt looked away from Puck and busied himself with putting his now clean plates away. "It's more complicated than that." He didn't bother to deny it, considering he knew it had been blown up over the news stations and radio the last couple of days. "He was drunk and angry at something I had done. I hit him first." He didn't really know why he was telling Puck all of this while his Father has been trying to get him to talk for days now.

"I don't doubt that you did," Puck almost laughed at that. There were two occasions where Kurt had smacked Puck pretty hard during their relationship. But he would never have dreamed of hitting him back. "But that didn't give him a reason to beat the shit out of you. What were you thinking?" he accused.

"I suppose I was thinking that I finally have someone to put up with my craziness and actually marry me!" Kurt finally snapped, done with his calm facade.

"You're not crazy, he is!" Puck snapped right back, but tried to calm himself down when he realized how loud it was. "You can't go back to someone who's just gonna' push you around and give you bruises. That's not who you're meant to be!"

"You know nothing about me, Puckerman," Kurt growled with a hard poke to Puck's chest. "It's my life and what I do with it is none of your business anymore."

Puck was visibly startled by the poke and he stepped back, but not far. "Oh, so you've become a completely different person since high school? I don't buy it." Just the thought of someone touching Kurt the wrong way enraged him.

"I _have_changed. Getting cheated on by the love of your life puts a lot of things in perspective," he admitted angrily, looking Puck in the eyes as he said it.

It took Puck off guard and for a moment he could only stare back. "Oh, come on, don't give me that. I did it so you could plan your own life, and you did! Don't blame me for this," he said defensively.

"I don't blame you for this. But I do blame you for every fucked up relationship I've had since," Kurt accused him. "I have this inability to stay faithful to anyone. I always assumed they were cheating so I cheated first. You might have thought you were doing what was best but you should have just dumped me!"

"You wouldn't let me just dump you!" Puck exclaimed. "I kept trying and trying but you're just so damn stubborn. And you should have just been happy to get rid of me. If I didn't dump you where would you be right now? Huh? You would never have been successful."

"Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be," Kurt corrected him. Success had been fun in the beginning. He had gone to design school and wanted to one day be a famous designer. However, one day he ended up joining a small theater group and was quickly discovered by a Broadway director. "And it wasn't worth losing you."

Puck did not know how to respond to that. It was the last thing he expected to hear from him now. Although he had just denied it moments ago, he still felt consumed with guilt. Was this really all his fault? Suddenly, Puck could not stop staring at his ring."You shouldn't be saying that while you're engaged. What would your finance think?"

Kurt scoffed at that. "He wouldn't be surprised. He caught me fooling around with one of his backup dancers. That's what started the fight. Jonah thought putting a ring on my finger would stop me from wandering. And it doesn't really matter, anyway. You and I are way in the past," he said, moving to walk around Puck so he could go to his room and forget all about this conversation.

Puck felt his hands ball into fists. Did Kurt really sleep around that much? Was he that damaged? Was it really all his fault? "I'm not the one that made you a slut, you only have yourself to blame," he accused before he could even think.

Puck's words stopped Kurt dead, but instead of getting mad and putting Puck in his place, he just seemed to deflate as he quickly turned around and made his way to his basement bedroom and left Puck alone in the kitchen. He was determined to take some pills and forget all about this.

Puck had braced himself for the worst, but it broke his already damaged heart into pieces when Kurt did not answer back with the same fire. He could only stand there as Kurt walked away bruised, lost in his own thoughts.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**What Might Have Been (2/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,437  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks goes to our beta,**kapasso** . Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Burt came into the kitchen and sat the rest of the dirty plates on the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back as he eyed Puck. "You know, when I asked you to talk to him, insulting him was not what I meant."

Puck jumped. He had no idea Burt had come into the room. "I-" he began awkwardly, "He blames me for everything."

Burt shook his head sadly. "No, I think he blames himself. You just happen to be an easy target. I made him an appointment to see a therapist on Monday. The one he saw in New York has him on way too many medications." He sighed as he remembered all the prescription bottles he found in Kurt's apartment. There were half empty bottles of heavy duty medications for OCD, depression, anxiety… the list went on and on. "I'm hoping to start weaning him off of them and maybe we will see more of the real Kurt again. Don't take whatever he might have said to you too personally. I know I haven't." It still hurt Burt too much to think about all the horrible things Kurt said to him during his drunken rampage after he arrived in New York to take him home.

Puck just nodded but he couldn't help but feel like it really was all his fault. He thought he had been saving Kurt all those years ago when he left him. But now, he knew it only hurt him. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but before he could, Beth rushed into the kitchen and tugged at her father's shirt.

"Daddy, Naomi keeps kicking me under the table!" she whined loudly, and Puck rolled his eyes.

***

A half hour later, Puck had gotten the girls to settle down and stop arguing, only because they were finally both too exhausted to keep poking each other. It was only then that he realized Kurt had been alone in his room for a very long time. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to apologize for what he said earlier. He could not just let Kurt destroy himself, even if it killed him to be close to him after all these years.

Puck knocked on the basement door and called for Kurt, but heard no answer. He could tell that the light was off. He would have just assumed he was sleeping if he did not know he struggled with prescription pills. He remembered the few times his mother did not answer her door and he knew he had to check on him.

He opened the door hesitantly and closed it behind him as he walked down the stairs. The light from the moon illuminated the room enough for him to see Kurt's slim body under the covers. He sat down quietly on the edge of the bed and looked down at him.

That night, Kurt had just bothered to put on one of his dad's old t-shirts that was long enough on him to make a good night shirt before he took a couple of pills and fell into a deep sleep. So when he felt the sudden imbalance of weight in the mattress, he opened his eyes halfway and saw Puck looking down at him. And in his drugged up state, he was back in time.

"What's the matter, Baby?" he asked, his words slurred. "Come 'mere." He reached up to try to pull the other boy into bed with him.

It took a moment for Puck's mind to catch up and realize what was happening. He instantly tried to keep his distance and didn't allow Kurt to pull him down on the bed. "No, Kurt, I just... I just came to apologize for what I said earlier... I didn't mean to say that word," he tried awkwardly.

Kurt frowned, not remembering what Puck had said. "All right," he whispered, his eyelids feeling heavier the longer he was awake. "Come snuggle with me. I sleep better when you hold me."

Puck didn't know now if Kurt even knew who he was really talking to. He did know that as much as he wanted to, he could not take advantage of him. "I can't do that," he insisted as he held himself back. He wanted so desperately to sink down into the mattress with him. He thought about how many times he laid down on it and jerked off while Kurt wasn't there. He was never one for self control and it was slipping from him quickly. "You don't want it."

"Then why would I ask?" Kurt argued as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "Pleeeeease, Noah," he whined as he pouted to insure he got what he wanted.

Puck clenched his eyes closed and hoped to gather up enough will power to resist him. "You haven't seen me in years. You don't want me here and I can tell you are not yourself right now..." he insisted.

Kurt frowned and pushed himself up. As he did, he groaned at the strain on his bruised body. "Why do I hurt all over?" he asked.

Puck instantly was consumed with worry and tried to look Kurt over through the darkness of the room. "Where does it hurt the most?" he asked gently, "Where did he hit you? Did he... did he take advantage of you?" He tried to keep that question vague while still getting the point across.

There had been a fight. Kurt remembered that much, but the details were fuzzy. He vaguely remembered a punch to the face that had knocked him unconscious. He tried to take stock of his body, but the drugs made it hard to concentrate and he finally lay back down on the pillow in defeat. "My ass is sore, and not in a good way," he admitted as he put an arm over his eyes.

Puck held himself back from clenching his fists in a fit of rage. He took a deep calming breath before he spoke. "It will go away the more you relax," he soothed him gently, "You are safe here, you know. And you're gonna get better."

Kurt's heavy eyelids fell closed. "Hmm. Love you, Noah," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

That took Puck off guard and he wished he had not said it. He knew it was a lie. Kurt was just confused and drugged up and there was no way he still felt that way towards him. They had both been young and crazy, but now they were both adults and years had passed to separate them. Puck knew not to believe him.

Just as Kurt drifted off, his phone on his night stand started to vibrate and Puck jumped. Kurt didn't stir. Puck reached for it to quickly silence it and he could not help but look down and see the word "Jonah" flashing across the screen of the blackberry. Puck did not think before he answered it and held the phone up to his ear. At first, he said nothing.

"Don't say anything, Sweetheart, just hear me out before you hang up," said a low British accent from the other end of the line, "I know I really fucked up this time. But it won't happen again, I swear to you. I was drunk and high and I was so pissed when I found out about you and that dancer and when you slapped me for calling you a slut... I lost it."

"I just need you so bad all the time and it's like you don't need anyone but yourself. I love that about you Kurt, but I need you to need me too, sometimes. I thought putting that ring on your finger would keep you from cheating but if you can't stay faithful, that's fine, I just want you anyway I can get you. So I want you to come home. I know you went to your dad's. Your agent said you would be out of contact for awhile... Sweetheart, are you still there?"

"I think you've got the wrong guy here, because the Kurt I know would never buy into that shit," Puck waited until the man on the other end of the line paused before he spoke. "I know what you've done to him, and there is no way I'm ever going to let him near you again. You try to go after him and I'll report you to the police and soon you'll be bunking with Bubba and maybe you'll learn a thing or two about being taken advantage of."

The man on the other line was speechless for a moment before he spoke. "Who the fuck is this? You think you can threaten me? You have no idea who you're dealing with. And I'll do whatever the fuck I want with him because he is mine and I will come for him. You must just be a new boy toy, but let me tell you something. Kurt always comes home to me, no matter what."

Puck was burning with anger as he spoke. "Yeah? I think it was me he just came home to. And he is not something to be owned. He does not belong to you. He was with me long before you were even in the picture!" he growled.

Kurt was half awake when he heard Puck's growl but he didn't open his eyes again. Something told him he should listen first to figure out what was going on.

"Who hasn't he been with?" Jonah snorted, "Listen, you are one of a long line of fuck buddies with Kurt, but it's more than that with us!"

It was then that Kurt realized Puck was on his phone and he soon recognized the angry tone on the other line. Puck opened his mouth to defend Kurt even more, but a sneaky hand reached out to take it away from him. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he reached to take it back. Kurt instinctively twisted away from him and Puck practically shoved himself on top of him to try and snatch it back.

Kurt froze when he realized the position he was in with his ex-boyfriend. He could hear his fiancé screaming on the other end of the line but he made no move to speak to him. Instead, he stared up into Puck's hazel eyes and licked his lips nervously.

Puck felt Kurt's warmth underneath him and his chest rose and fell against his as he panted for air and his body could not help but respond. Suddenly, he pulled away and used the other boy's distraction to his advantage and snatched back the phone as he held it firmly to his chest and hung up. The angry shouting finally ceased. "I'm taking this," he demanded.

"That's not yours. Give it back," Kurt tried to say firmly. He felt he had had this conversation before with Puck, but at a different time when the bully would steal his toys as they played on the playground in elementary school.

Puck became that second grader again, kicking dirt onto Kurt's clean clothes and taking his snacks from his My Little Pony lunch box. "It's mine now!" he insisted, clenching it harder to himself. "You can earn it back when you stop being an idiot and realize you're marrying a douche who doesn't appreciate you."

Kurt gaped. "How dare you!" he yelled. The Xanax he had taken earlier was starting to wear off. "First you call me names and now you're in my room stealing my phone and trying to tell me how to live my life! Give me my fucking phone back before I kick your ass!" he threatened, even though he wouldn't stand a chance considering his current state of health and the fact that he was still lean while Puck was all muscle.

Puck realized then how ridiculous they were both acting. This was not what he had come down here to do. "Calm down, Kurt," he heaved a deep sigh, "I just want to help you."

Kurt didn't calm down when Puck did but he did stop yelling. He pulled the covers closer around him to cover his legs that had been exposed in their impromptu wrestling match. "Go away," he snapped finally when his nerves couldn't take it anymore.

Puck's expression softened when Kurt seemed to retreat into his blankets. "Bab-" he stopped himself before he could make a huge mistake by call him 'baby'. "Kurt, it will all be okay. We're going to get you feeling better."

Kurt hid his face in his hands, suddenly unable to look at Puck anymore. The almost slip of a particular pet name made it hurt more. "Go away," he repeated. His voice was muffled in his hands. "I can't... I can't do this anymore. This pretending. It hurts too much to even look at you."

Puck glared down at the bundle of blankets that was now Kurt. "And you don't think it hurts me too?" he snapped back. He knew that had been his signal to leave, but he still could not make himself rise off that bed.

Kurt looked up at Puck then, his eyes glossy from holding back tears. "Then why are you here?" he asked so softly it was a whisper.

Puck did not know the answer to that question himself. "Because... 'cuz I can't stand to see you like this," he told him honestly. His heart melted when those watery doe-eyes met his. "I know... I know you must hate me, and that all this is my fault, but I can't just leave you like this. Especially when you're so drugged up you thought I was someone else."

"I don't hate you," Kurt told him, "That's the problem. If I could hate you it would have been so much easier to get over you. Wait, when did I think you were someone else?"

Puck wished that Kurt really did hate him. It would be harder on him, but maybe none of this would be happening and Kurt would be happy. He would sacrifice everything for him, even now. "When I first came down here. You thought I was... him," he tried to explain.

"Oh... was I mean to you?" he asked.

Puck looked down at the blanket he was sitting on instead of at Kurt. This was tearing him up inside and if he had not been ruined for so long his heart would not be able to stand it. "No, you tried to come onto me," he explained.

"Oh... I... Oh..." Kurt stuttered. "Well, I'm sorry."

Puck hated that Kurt apologized. He just wished he could go back in time and do things a little differently so that Kurt would not be in this big mess now. "It... it can't happen again, 'cuz next time, I won't be able to push you away, even if you do think I'm just your abusive asshole of a fiancé."

That made Kurt sit up. "You wouldn't be able to push me away?" he asked, scooting closer to Puck and laying a hand on his. "Do you still want me, Puck?"

Puck was not used to being the strong one. He knew he should deny it. After all, he had pushed himself too far away from Kurt to go back now. Yet looking into those eyes, he could not lie to him. When he felt that hand over his, he flinched as if it had burned him and he retracted it away.

"I- I'll always still want you..." he admitted softly.

Suddenly, Kurt turned cold again. "You're a liar, Noah Puckerman. You don't want me, you never did. You threw me away the first chance you got. Now leave me alone!" he demanded, laying back and pulling the covers completely over his head.

Puck was angry now. He was angry that Kurt managed to get that out of him. "I pushed you away so that you'd be able to live your life without me. I would have just held you back. Instead, you went off and got involved with a psycho who hit you. Where's the Kurt I know who wouldn't let anyone's fist near his pretty face?" he growled.

Kurt flung the covers off of him and threw a pillow at Puck. "He fucking died the day you stopped loving him!" he shouted before he grabbed Puck's t-shirt and pulled him close to kiss him hard and rough. He poured all the anger and rage he felt when he saw Puck kissing Santana into that kiss.

Puck poured all his frustration back into it as all of his want and need for Kurt also came rushing out of him. He could not deny then that he was still madly, passionately, insanely in love with him. With the force of his kiss, he practically threw Kurt down on his back.

Kurt moaned as Puck's weight settled down on him perfectly. He broke the kiss for air even as his hand still cupped Puck's face as he looked at him. "I feel like this is a dream and at any moment you will just disappear."

Puck knew that Kurt still did not really want this. He was just too drugged up on all his pills to tell the difference between what was right and what was wrong, what was real and what was not. Puck felt horrible for taking advantage over him while he was like this, but it had been so long since he felt this alive... "Do you want me to disappear?" he breathed against his lips. He felt that flimsy, thin t-shirt hike up and bare Kurt's perfect thighs and his cock twitched with arousal.

"No," Kurt said firmly, his grip tightening around Puck. "Don't leave me... promise me," he demanded. This was the first time in a long time that he wished he wasn't on meds.

Puck tried to hold back his own need, although it was hard after fantasizing about this moment for so long. He nuzzled him gently and tried not to press his erection too hard against his hips.

"I'm not going to leave you, baby," he assured him as gently as he could, even if he did not know what Kurt was really asking of him and what he was promising. "You're gonna get better and you're not going to go back to him," he whispered as if it were wishful thinking.

"Okay," Kurt said sleepily. His eyes were already starting to fall shut again. "But you've broken your promises before. Don't break this one. I can't take any more."

Puck settled down next to Kurt and ran his fingers through his hair. It was something he loved doing in the past and something he had fantasized about ever since he allowed that snake Santana to kiss him that night. He knew he should not be here with him right now, but he could not draw himself away, not now when he could pretend like Kurt still belonged to him. "Baby, you won't even want me around when you wake up tomorrow," he told him sadly.

Kurt made a small sound of disagreement as he drifted further off to sleep. "I always want you," he whispered before he was gone.

Puck felt shivers course through his body as he allowed those words to sink in, whether Kurt actually meant it or not. He watched as his breathing labored. It was only a few minutes later that his hand finally stopped running through Kurt's hair and he realized that he had left his daughters upstairs unsupervised.

He gently rose up from the bed and made his way upstairs, but when he opened the door, the lights were dim and the house was silent. Burt was illuminated by the light of the television and he looked up at Puck.

"Uh, I didn't mean to lose track of time... the girls?" Puck began.

"I took care of them, they're fine. They are sleeping in Finn's old room for now and I'll drive them to school tomorrow," Burt soothed his worries as he turned off the television and stood up.

When Puck only looked back at him with confusion, he added, "He needs someone he can trust right now to help him through this. Now you get back down there and make sure he sleeps soundly through the night."

Puck watched Burt walk upstairs and he hesitated for a moment before he quietly walked back down to Kurt's bedroom. He lay down next to the sleeping boy and sighed deeply.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**What Might Have Been (3/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven****  
><strong>**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt, some Blaine/Karofsky  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,638  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

The next morning, Kurt snuggled closer into the warm body at his side. He was half awake but he didn't want to ruin anything just yet by opening up his eyes and facing reality. At first, he thought he was back in his apartment, but he could not hear the busy sounds of early morning traffic outside. He finally opened his eyes when he realized he was home and he recognized the warmth at his side as love and safety.

Kurt found himself looking into the sleeping face of Noah Puckerman and the events of last night hit him like a brick. But the fact that Puck was still here with him kept him from freaking out. He reached over and traced the other man's face with his fingertips as if he was verifying that he was real and this wasn't a dream.

Puck could not remember the last time he slept so soundly. He slept surrounded by Kurt: his smell, his feel, his presence, and it soothed him into a deep, peaceful slumber as if he had not slept in years. His cock was awake before he was as he continued to snore softly.

He didn't stir as Kurt touched his face, nor did he seem to wake when Kurt's phone began to vibrate again where it was lost somewhere in the mass of covers they had accumulated. Kurt knew who it was instantly and at first he automatically reached towards the direction of the buzzing before he suddenly stopped himself.

He didn't love Jonah. He had known that since he had accepted his proposal, but he had thought that somehow he could make it work. But they made an explosive couple with Kurt's relationship issues and Jonah's personal issues, and the press loved to talk about them. Kurt finally reached for the phone, but instead of picking it up, he turned it off and snuggled back into Puck's heat.

He was right where he needed to be.

Puck mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled even closer to Kurt. He was suddenly dangerously close to the other boy's naked skin through the thin fabric of the t-shirt.

Kurt gasped. "Puck," he whispered, trying to wake his bedmate gently. "Noah, wake up."

Puck didn't wake up even at the soft sound of Kurt's voice. He was having good dream and he didn't want it to end. "Don't want to..." he mumbled in his sleep as he buried his face in Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent deeply.

Kurt chuckled at that. A lot of other things may have changed, but Puck was still not a morning person. Well, except for one part of his body that was defiantly always up and awake and drilling into Kurt's hip. "You have too. I have to use the bathroom and you're pinning me to the bed," he said with amusement heavy in his voice.

Puck moaned in his sleep, obviously liking the idea of pinning him to the bed as he shifted more comfortably against Kurt. All the moving around finally woke him up slowly, and as he began to come to, he realized that he was not dreaming this. He felt the warm body underneath him and his eyes flew open. When he looked down and into Kurt's eyes, he threw himself off of him.

"Oh... I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"It's okay," Kurt assured him quickly. His anger for his ex had drained away the second Puck said he wanted to help him and decided to stay with him last night. Not that he needed any help. "It was a nice wake up call," he teased as he stood up slowly. He was careful with his aching body and he tried not to show it. "I'm going to take a shower."

Puck stared off in confusion. Kurt was not angry with him for staying the night even when he expected Kurt to have been so drugged up he wouldn't remember allowing him to stay in his bed overnight. He didn't expect Kurt to want to be around him while he was sober.

And now, as Kurt rose tenderly off the mattress, he didn't know whether to stay or leave. When he realized his debilitating morning wood, he brought the covers over his crotch to hide it and tried to will it away.

The long hot shower was just what Kurt had needed and he tugged his robe back on as he walked back into his room a half hour later. He was surprised to see Puck still lying on the bed right where he left him. "I'm sure you have other things to do other than babysit me," Kurt asked curiously as he rummaged through his suitcase for clothes.

Puck was still dressed in his clothes from last night and was unable to get up until his erection calmed. He looked away when Kurt came out of the bathroom in only a robe. He still felt like he didn't deserve to see him like this anymore. "Not really... the girls are at school and I'm off for the day," he shrugged.

"Ah, I see," Kurt said as he slipped a pair of boxers on under his robe. Usually, Kurt would be flaunting his assets, but he was more self conscious while he had bruises everywhere. Kurt quickly slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. It was certainly not his usual style, but he didn't feel like dressing up like he usually did. Instead, he just wanted to crawl back into bed and hide from the world under his covers.

Puck shifted awkwardly, still unable to look at him. "So... you don't really hate me?" he asked down to his hands.

"I told you last night I didn't," Kurt answered shortly. He had been drugged up, but he did remember some things. Like the feel of Puck's mouth on his. "I know you're trying to be a... friend to me right now and I do appreciate it," he added as he heard his dad's heavily footsteps coming down his bedroom stairs.

"Oh good, you're dressed," Burt said, not even blinking an eye to the fact that Puck was in his son's bed. Kurt looked at his dad suspiciously. Puck was startled when the older man suddenly appeared and he rose up off the bed quickly.

"I found you a new therapist and he can see you today," his father told him in a tone that demanded no back talk, but Kurt was Kurt.

"I'm not seeing some hick town therapist!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh, you're going even if I have to drag you there," Burt demanded firmly, and Kurt's jaw dropped as if he were appalled with what his dad was trying to make him do. Burt usually allowed him to get his way. It seemed he was at the end of his patience.

Puck was not surprised that the man had managed to find a shrink so quickly. He wanted to speak up, to try and convince Kurt to go, but he did not want to be in the middle of this argument. He was afraid Kurt would hate him all over again.

"The appointment is at three. I expect you to be ready. I'm going to drive you," Burt ordered.

"Fine," Kurt spat out. He would go, but they couldn't make him talk. He would sit there in silence the whole time if he had to.

"Fine," Burt barked back at him before he turned around and walked back upstairs. Puck sighed and prepared himself to speak.

"You know, he's just worried sick about you. And... and I can see why. You're still his only son and he loves you more than anything else, and he just wants you to get better," he told Kurt carefully.

Kurt sank down heavily on the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "I know. I just feel like I'm suffocating and... I know I'm acting like an idiot, but I'm not myself right now."

Puck hesitantly sat down next to Kurt and resisted the urge to touch him. "You're not acting like an idiot. None of this is your fault. You just got into a bad situation and got hurt and now you're able to pick yourself back up," he tried his best to sound mature and comforting. He was never very good at doing either, even after he became an adult.

Kurt didn't feel like he was able to pick himself back up. He felt like he was drowning. But Puck's confidence in him did make him feel a little bit better. His dad always treated him like a breakable thing and it was stifling him. "I feel like I've let him down. That first night, when he came to New York, I was very drunk and I think I said some awful things to him about Carol and how he married her to replace me with Finn and have this perfect, happy family here in Lima…" Kurt let out a shaky breath.

Puck sighed, knowing how much it must have hurt Burt to hear those things. He knew how proud the man was of his son when he went off to college and how proud he was when he made it big. He loved his little boy, he was his world, and now that Puck was a father, he understood it much better. "That's not your fault, either, and he knows you don't mean any of it," he assured him.

Kurt sighed and leaned to rest his head against Puck's shoulder. "Will you go with me and Dad to the therapist office?" he asked quietly.

For a moment, Puck was frozen until he wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer. "Yeah," he promised. "You know... I never meant... I feel like all this is my fault," he admitted softly.

"This isn't your fault. This is the result of many bad decisions on my part," Kurt said, not lifting his head and instead snuggling closer to him.

Puck was instantly calmed as Kurt snuggled closer to him. He was still madly in love with him and simply wasn't complete without him. It was something he had been hiding from himself for far too long, and now that Kurt was physically this close to him again, he couldn't deny it to himself.

"I missed you. I'm an idiot," he muttered as he nuzzled him.

"We both are. But we grew up didn't we?" Kurt forced a smile.

Puck shook his head. He still felt very much like a child. If it were not for Burt giving him a good job, he would be without one for sure and he would be nothing but a deadbeat. After he left Kurt, he didn't feel like anything in his life was worth anything. He was very self destructive during those first months before he got custody of Beth.

"Not really... I didn't," he admitted sadly."I want you back." It was out before he could take it back.

Kurt gasped at Puck's omission. "I want you back too, but I don't think that's a good idea right now. I need to get myself together before getting into another relationship. Can we just be friends for now?"

Puck didn't get why Kurt needed to wait to be with him again. It was not like they had to start from scratch. They both knew each other inside out, even after all these years had passed between them, and Puck didn't know why Kurt had to get himself together first. He loved him even when he was broken into a million scattered pieces. He didn't think he could just be friends with Kurt. Friends were not madly in love with each other.

"Yeah, I can try," he whispered.

Kurt slipped his hand into Puck's and entwined their fingers. "We've had this conversation before and you took me to a scary movie and look how that turned out," he said with a smile.

Puck smiled back, remembering that day clearly. He hoped that Kurt was hinting at something. He turned to face him and nuzzled him, their lips dangerously close. "Can friends still make out?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," Kurt said, giving in easily as he kissed Puck lightly on the lips once before pulling him into a deeper one. "Kissing we can defiantly do."

***

The waiting room in the therapist office was done in garnish colors and Kurt was barely able to make himself sit down on the horrible looking chairs. But with Burt on one side of him and Puck on the other, he knew he had no choice.

Puck was probably more nervous than Kurt as he sat down next to him. He hoped that he would have minimal involvement in this because shrinks freaked him out. He didn't like opening up and being studied and he was afraid that he would have to. He would for Kurt, and only Kurt, if he absolutely had to.

The psychiatrist was young and good looking and Puck could not help but feel threatened by that as well. Even though Kurt was not completely his again, he didn't like the idea of Kurt being around other guys that hot. That old jealousy that he never really stopped feeling was there.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt could tell right away that this man wasn't originally from Lima, but why anyone would choose to move here was beyond him. "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson. Would you like to come on back?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If I must," he sighed, standing up.

"If you would like, your father and your… friend could come back with you," Blaine offered.

"No, that's okay, this won't take long," Kurt answered.

***

Puck stood up fast when Kurt left the room an hour later. He searched Kurt's expression for answers but found none there. He watched as Burt talked to the doctor and they shook hands. "Well? Was that so bad?" he asked in a low voice so only Kurt could hear.

"No, it wasn't bad. He was surprisingly easy to talk too," he shrugged, but he felt mentally and emotionally exhausted. "He recommended weaning me off my medicine. He said he thought I should go stay somewhere better suited for detoxing, but I want to stay here and I doubt my dad would want me leaving."

"You mean like rehab?" Puck asked, because the thought scared him. It meant the problem was far more serious than he wanted it to be. Before Kurt could respond, however, Burt stepped in and interrupted.

"You can stay at home, Harley. Puckerman can watch over you. Maybe the girls can just stay with us for a while to make things easier," he suggested as he looked to Puck. Puck looked at him in surprise and he knew exactly what the older man was trying to do. He was trying to bring them closer together in hopes of them reuniting. He hoped that Puck would heal Kurt faster than anything else.

"Dad, I'm sure Puck has better things to do than babysit me," Kurt admonished. "Besides, I'll be fine. The therapist is being overly dramatic. It won't be that hard to come off the medicine."

It was clear that Burt did not really believe much of that. "I'm giving you a paid vacation, since you refuse to give yourself one," he said to Puck, "I'll man the shop while you watch over Kurt. And maybe in return Kurt can help you out with those crazy little ones that you have."

Kurt didn't like to think that his dad was making Puck do this, but he didn't have time to voice his concern, because as soon as they stepped outside, they were bombarded by camera flashes and reporters trying to stick a microphone in front of his face.

"Kurt! Kurt, when did you get back to Lima? Do you plan to stay?" one of them shouted. "Is it true you and Jonah Hex broke up for good?" another yelled. "How long has your relationship been going down the drain?"

Kurt didn't even know Lima had so many reporters and he was pretty sure most of them were from out of town, but he had no idea how they would have found him here.

"No comment!" Burt yelled and pulled off his hat and pulled it low over Kurt head so it covered his face. Puck was caught by surprise when they were met with the mob, and not thinking clearly, he was filled with rage at the thought of them harassing Kurt.

_"Hey! Leave him the fuck alone! Don't you have anything better to do? I hear Britney Spears got another tattoo!"_ he screamed, even after Kurt and Burt had already jumped into the truck.

"Puck! Get in the truck!" Kurt demanded, but realized his mistake when the reporters got a new bone to pick.

"Who's this Kurt? A new boyfriend?" one asked, and Kurt grabbed Puck's arm before the other man decided to throw punches.

Puck was fuming out of control when he finally sat down next to Kurt in the backseat as Burt sped off. He regretted not knocking them all out when he had the chance. Kurt's gentle hands sought out Puck's clenched fists and made them unclench and relax as he intertwined their fingers. _"Shhh,"_Kurt automatically soothed as he rubbed Puck's arm with his other hand.

Puck could not help but take a deep, calming intake of breath when Kurt soothed him as no one else could. "If they follow us home I'm gonna take out every one of 'em," he growled angrily.

"You have to ignore them. If you touch them, they can press charges." Kurt told him gently. "It'll be fine."

"Then I'll press charges right back!" Puck practically shouted.

Kurt jumped, a little surprised by the outburst, but he quickly recovered and brought their joined hands up to his mouth so he could kiss Puck's knuckles. Even after all these years, he still knew how to automatically calm Puck when he was out of control and sometimes that could be done with only a simple touch.

Puck regretted speaking so loudly and scaring Kurt. He turned to him and nuzzled his face apologetically and leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips.

"Keep it PG with my kid, Puckerman," Burt's stern voice shook him.

Kurt laughed quietly at how quickly Puck straighten up. "Dad, you do realize I'm not a kid anymore," he informed him as he leaned his head against Puck's shoulder. He was already feeling tired again. "Do you really think he would cop a feel right under your nose?" he teased his father as he closed his eyes to rest them.

"Yeah, he would, and you'll always be my kid," Burt smiled and glanced in his rear view mirror at the two in the back seat.

Kurt huffed at that, but he soon drifted off to sleep to the movement of the car and Puck's soft breathing.

***

Blaine decided to come home early since they literally had to close the office because the reporters from earlier were still staking out the place. Blaine had heard of Kurt Hummel before since he was a huge Broadway fan.

And although most people wouldn't know it, David Karofsky was a Broadway fan too. It was one of the few things he and his boyfriend had in common. They had been dating for a few months, and even though Dave still wasn't out of the closet, there weren't exactly a lot of choices for a gay man in Lima. The sex was good, so Blaine could over look that fact.

He smiled when he saw Dave's truck already in the driveway of their duplex. Everyone thought they were 'roommates' since that was the way Dave wanted it.

Karofsky's mind was still swimming when Blaine came through the front door. He had heard the news pretty quickly when the large crowd of paparazzi swarmed in the sleepy town of Lima. He had been keeping a close eye on Kurt from afar, and now, he could hardly believe that he was home and that he had gone to Blaine as his psychiatrist.

"How was work today? I heard there was a major crowd outside... you got a famous patient or somethin'?" Karofsky tried to act casual. It was something that did not come naturally to him.

"You know I can't talk about my clients," Blaine said with a smile, "But I can say it was defiantly an interesting day with a very interesting person." Knowing that his boyfriend had probably already heard the news, he added. "But I can tell you that he is just as gorgeous in person as he is on TV and magazines."

Karofsky pretended not to know that already and scoffed. "Oh please, don't tell me you're suddenly into wimpy bottoms now," he gave him a look.

Blaine smiled at him. "No, but that boy is definitely a bossy bottom," he laughed as he sat his messenger bag down on the counter. "That guy you don't like was with him. The one that manages Hummel Tire and Lube?" he asked, because he had forgotten his name. He just knew Dave had to go to the next town over to get his oil changed because he refused to go to the only garage in town.

Karofsky tried not to show his surprise when he heard that Kurt and Puck were together again. He always thought that Puck only wanted him for a quick, easy lay, just like everyone else he had been with, so he was not as surprised as the rest of the school to find out that the "It Couple" had fallen to ruins.

"That loser? There's no way he's with him. What was the dude's problem, anyway? Why did he have to go see you?" He tried not to seem too curious.

"His dad made the appointment for him. He was afraid that he was on too many meds and he was right to be concerned. I recommended a Rehabilitation Clinic but his dad was pretty adamant that he would take care of him," Blaine said with a shrug, "I guess being rich and famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. He had a bruise on his face that I spotted but he refused to talk about it. I'll get him to open up eventually though."

"Did he say anything about anything else? What about the Puckerman dude? What's his role in all this?"

Blaine thought this was just Dave's way of taking an interest in Blaine's life by asking about his work. "He apparently just got here yesterday so I'm not sure. I know his dad literally had to drag him back home and he took a leave of absence from acting for awhile. He was very careful not to mention any aspect of his love life. Why, did they date or something?"

Karofsky smiled. If he only knew. "Why, are you asking me to spill the goods on your new patient? Whatever happened to patient confidentiality?" he teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes but he was starting to put the pieces together. "Wait, wouldn't you and Kurt have gone to school together at some point?"

Karofsky shrugged as if it was nothing."Few years. Puckerman was on the football team and tried to get me kicked out," he snickered as he reached in the fridge for a beer.

Blaine looked at him like he was insane. "You went to high school with Kurt Hummel and you never told me?"

Karofsky only then realized his mistake. It dawned on him suddenly that he might be the cause of some of Kurt's problems. And who was he going to talk about his problems with? His boyfriend, Blaine. What if Kurt mentioned Karofsky's name to him? "I, I never knew him. Like I said, I only went to that stupid school for a year or two, I never knew anyone there. But I uh, probably saw him around a few times," he tried to cover it up as he busied himself with preparing a snack.

"Why would Puckerman try to get you kicked out?" Blaine asked curiously. His boyfriend never liked to talk about his high school experience but he wanted to know more.

Karofsky shrugged and hoped that he would just drop it soon. He had a feeling he wouldn't. "He was jealous," Karofsky lied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't really remember much, I wasn't there long. I'm gonna go to the gym," he downed the rest of his beer and went off to the bedroom to grab his things.

"I just think it's odd that you never mentioning going to school with Kurt," Blaine said as he followed him, "That's what people do, they accidentally run into a famous person at the grocery store and talk about it for the next twenty years."

Karofsky was starting to get annoyed but he was trying to hold himself together. Blaine was a patient person with him and he tried not to take it for granted. He also really liked him, even when Kurt still haunted his dreams at night. "Would you stop always tryin' to psychoanalyze me? I didn't think it's that big of a deal, and it's not like we were buddies," he argued. "He may be somebody now, but he was nothin' in high school."

Blaine couldn't figure out why Dave was getting so agitated about this. "I wasn't trying to psychoanalyze, I just think it's strange that you never mentioned it."

Karofsky huffed as he stuffed his things in his bag. "Yeah, and I think it's kinda strange that you keep saying that. I told you I didn't really even know him, and I'm not a fan of his, anyway."

"Really? You seemed a pretty big fan when your browser history was full of his name," Blaine said as he crossed his arms. "And don't think I didn't notice when that edition of Vogue that had that photo shoot of him half naked, disappearing right after I bought it."

Karofsky glared down at the items he was stuffing into his bag. "You're such a stalker. Why would you look in the browser history? You're such a creep sometimes," he accused his boyfriend. "And why don't you mind your own business?"

"I just wanted to know what you spent so much time looking at... I assumed it was porn."

Now he was getting angry. "Why the fuck do you always have to interrogate me? And if I'm looking at porn it's none of your business. Maybe I should just go off and find someone better who doesn't stalk me," he threatened as he zipped up his bag violently and swung it over his shoulder.

"Wait, Dave. I'm sorry. Don't leave angry at me." Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "We just never really talk and I want to know more about you than you let me."

Karofsky was caught off guard when he was embraced. "Well just ask! Don't go sneakin' into my things and accusing me of shit!" he growled.

"I wasn't trying to be accusing. I'd just wonder what goes through your head at times. You're so secretive about the silliest things," Blaine told him, "And you know, if you have a little crush on a celebrity it's not a big deal. We all have them."

As much as he hated it, Karofsky knew it was probably better for Blaine to think that he was crushing on Kurt than anything else. Maybe then he would not mention his name to him. "Yeah, whatever, I'm going out," he said as he gently wiggled his way out of Blaine's arms and towards the door.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**What Might Have Been (4/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, mentions of sex, touching.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,528  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks goes to our beta,**kapasso** . Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Puck woke Kurt up gently when they arrived back at the house. Still mostly asleep, he allowed himself to be steered into the house. He was good at sleep walking. He had been doing it his whole life.

Puck had calmed down for the most part during the ride home. Once inside the Hummel's house, he gingerly led Kurt down onto the living room couch and was about to turn around back towards the door when Burt stopped him. "I'll pick up the girls. Sit down there and watch him," the older man ordered, and Puck hesitated before giving in. He hated feeling like an absent father even during a situation like this.

After Burt left, he settled down on the couch next to Kurt and nuzzled his lips with his own as he snuck in a few quick kisses. "You're hot when you're asleep," he teased him gently, knowing that Kurt was awake enough to hear him.

He wondered just how he was going to woo Kurt a second time. He still felt like he didn't deserve him and this was all happening so fast. For the past few years they had both pretended like the other never existed, and now, they were back in each other's arms. It confused him, especially because Kurt would not give him much of a straight answer on anything.

"You are such a freak," Kurt giggled as he opened his eyes. "Why don't you put a movie in and keep me awake?"

As Puck nodded and got up to find a movie, Kurt stared down at the ring on his finger and wondered how his life managed to turn around so quickly.

Puck popped a DVD in and smirked as he settled down next to Kurt. He had been afraid to watch TV or even to turn on his computer out of fear of seeing anything about Kurt and his downfall. "How am I allowed to keep you awake?" he asked just as he leaned forward to capture his lips with his swiftly but chastely. "Like this?" he asked before he did it again.

Kurt groaned. "We shouldn't do that. It just complicates things."

"You said I was allowed to kiss you," he pointed out as he dove in to sneak another kiss as the beginning credits rolled. He wasn't going to let Kurt do this. "It doesn't complicate anything if you don't let it. You're not going back to him. You can't let him hurt you even now."

"Jonah and I aren't the complicated part. You and I are," Kurt admitted, but he closed his eyes and allowed the sweet kisses. "You are always complicated."

"I'm sorry," Puck apologized sincerely, but he didn't stop nuzzling him and laying short, soft kisses on his lips.

Kurt moaned. "You're not playing fair, Puckerman," he complained as his fingers gripped his ex-boyfriend's shirt tightly, but to push him away or pull him closer, he didn't know.

Puck could not help himself. It had been too long since he had Kurt in his arms. I had been too many years that he had lived thinking he would never see him again. "You know me well enough by now to know I never play fair. I love you and you love me and there's nothin' complicated about that," he tried, "Right?"

Kurt never said he was still in love with Puck, at least not out loud. But maybe even a blind man could see it. "Sometimes love isn't enough and maybe we should have learned that lesson from our first go at this," he said, still hesitant. Puck had broken him in so many ways, but maybe Puck was the only one who could put him back together.

But that was not the response Puck expected. He remembered Kurt telling him that he loved him during a moment where he was high on a lot of drugs and half asleep, and suddenly, he felt stupid for believing it. "I'm not trying to complicate anything. I'm not asking you to be with me or anything. At least, not yet... but I can't pretend like I don't want you back. And I know you're hurting and I'm not expecting you to just forgive me and all that... but..." he stopped when he realized he was stuttering and acting like an idiot.

Kurt kissed him chastely to silence him. "I think I want you, too, but I haven't felt like I wanted anyone in a long time and it's a little overwhelming."

That gave Puck the tiny bit of hope he needed. "I'm not asking you to go back into a relationship with me until you're ready... but you _did_say that kissing was okay," he reminded him before he dove in to steal a deeper kiss, one that involved tongue and hands around his waist.

Kurt forgot how easily Puck's kisses could make him melt. He moaned and kissed back just as fiercely before pulling away a minute later to breathe a little too quickly against his lips. "Fine, but I'm not having sex with you," he negotiated firmly, because sex with Puck could never just be about sex.

"I never asked you to, Princess," he smiled. He hoped Kurt did not mean forever, but he already assumed that Kurt would not be ready for something like that for a long time.

"I just wanted to put that out there," Kurt sighed before he heard screaming coming from the movie and pulled away. "You put in a scary movie," he realized accusingly.

Puck smirked. "It's okay, I'll hold you," he promised, his arm still wrapped around his waist. "I've wanted to see this movie for a long time and you told me to pop one in," he shrugged innocently as a girl in her underwear ran from a murderer.

Kurt rolled his eyes but snuggled closer to Puck. "You are an ass."

A minute later, they both jumped when suddenly Beth came running through the front door and Puck barely had time to pause the horror movie before his daughter jumped into his lap. "Daddy, Daddy!" she cried out. "Whatcha watching? Can I watch with you? Hi, Kurt!" she shouted with excitement as Burt and Naomi walked through the door as well.

Kurt smiled at Puck's daughter. "Hello, sweetie, how was your day?" he asked. In his surprise, he sat up and leaned away from Puck, but from the look on his father's face, he wasn't fooling anyone.

When Beth realized Kurt was giving her more attention she went from one lap to the other. "Good! I drew a horse and Ms. Smith said mine was the best one. Daddy says he might buy me one someday," she beamed as Puck rolled his eyes.

Kurt was a bit startled to suddenly have a small child in his lap but he took to her instantly. "That's a big responsibility. You should start with something small, like a goldfish."

"Daddy! Can I get a goldfish and then a horse?" She turned to her father in excitement, her blonde curls bouncing as she did.

Puck sighed. "I told her she can have riding lessons when she's old enough," he explained to Kurt.

That was when it suddenly hit Kurt that this was Puck's life now. He was a family man in a small town. Kurt being back complicated Puck's life, too. After all, where would a famous Broadway star fit into that lifestyle? "That will be good for her," he said softly as he gently placed Beth back into her father's lap. "Excuse me," he added politely as he hurried from the room and walked down into the safety of his childhood bedroom.

Puck frowned as he watched him go. "Baby, go see what papa Burt's up to. I think he wants to see your pony picture," he smiled before giving a big kiss to Beth's forehead. She answered him with an excited smile before she bolted off into the other direction.

He walked quietly down to Kurt's bedroom. "You okay?" he asked tentatively. Kurt was curled up on his bed staring at his cell phone and contemplating calling the one person he knew he shouldn't.

He jumped when he heard Puck's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

Puck stared at Kurt suspiciously. "What are you doing with your phone?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Checking my messages," he lied again, putting the phone down on his bedside table. "Puck, what are we doing?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm going to get back on my feet again and go back to my life in New York and you will have to stay here with your daughter."

Puck hadn't thought of that yet. "Maybe... maybe I can find a job there. Your dad's gonna retire soon anyway, and the girls would like the city..." he muttered down to the floor.

Kurt took Puck's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You don't want to uproot your whole life for my life. Freaking cameras following you and the kids around all the time... it's enough to drive any person crazy, especially when they're not used to it. Trust me."

Puck fidgeted nervously and stared down at their intertwined hands. He pouted without knowing it. "I was miserable without you. I don't know how to be a good person without you," he admitted, "Besides, you'll go back to your acting career and the press will forget all about you and that asshole once its old news and it will be much better."

"Noah, you are a great person. I see how you are with Naomi and Beth," Kurt insisted softly, "If you and I were together, the press will be all over you and the kids."

Puck shook his head, refusing to see it that way. They could make it work. "I don't care," he insisted like the stubborn child that he still sometimes was.

Kurt sighed. "You remember that feeling you had with just a few reporters? Now imagine ten times that many, taking pictures of you in the grocery store or with Beth at the park."

"You were willing to give up everything for me once, so now I wanna do it for you, so stop trying to scare me away," Puck muttered. He would just have to learn to contain his anger when people harassed Kurt or his girls and hopefully the press would find something better to go after. Bravely, Puck's finger's grasped the gaudy ring on the other's hand. "Let me take this off of you," he whispered hopefully.

That's when Kurt's breath caught in his throat. For a moment, he tensed and clenched his hand tightly as if to protect it. Finally, when he felt like he was going to burst, he broke down and relaxed his hand. He nodded his consent when he was unable speak.

Puck smiled when he got his way. "Good. Should I give it back to the Vegas pawn shop that he got it from? Or was it one of those claw machines at the circus?" he teased as he gently removed the ring and put it in his pocket. He was going to send it right back to that asshole that dragged Kurt into this mess to begin with. "Much better. You know, we can get a nice house right outside the city. It can be big and private and you can still go to work and you can help me raise the girls..."

Kurt stopped him when he began to get overwhelmed all over again. "Let's just take it slow, okay?" he asked gently, not wanting to get in over his head. He had enough on his plate as it was. "I'm not the same boy you knew. You might not like who I am now."

Puck had to remind himself that taking it slow was for the best and that Kurt was right. He was here to help him get better. "Oh, really? I don't believe that. I don't think you're as different as you think you are," he challenged, "Besides, I'm different too. At least, in some ways..."

"You are different in good ways, though. I've done things that I regret. I've treated people horribly and slept around more than I would care to admit."

Puck shook his head. "So? Everyone's done stuff they regret. It doesn't make you a bad person because the Kurt I know cannot be a bad person," he assured him.

Kurt sighed and leaned further into Puck. "How can you be so sure?"

Puck ran his hands through Kurt's soft hair. "Because you're not a bad person. You're a good person who lost their way and almost married a psychopath."

Kurt decided suddenly that he didn't want to talk about this anymore. He sighed and laid on his back. "Lay with me?" he asked hopefully. When Puck smiled and lay down next to him, he snuggled closer to him. "I've missed snuggling. You're the only person I've ever felt comfortable doing it with."

Puck tried not to get too turned on by being this close to him. "Yeah, well, I'm only a snuggler with you. I don't do any of that mushy girly stuff," he joked. "Burt is insisting me and the girls stay here for a while... and they already took over Finn's old room. Are you gonna make me sleep on the couch tonight?" he pouted and tried to make himself as pathetic and irresistible as possible.

Kurt smiled. "You can sleep in here if you behave," he teased.

Puck smirked. "Well, I can't guarantee Puckzilla will behave but I promise not to listen to him," he told him honestly.

Kurt laughed softly. They shared a moment of comfortable silence before he asked curiously, "What are you going to do with that ring? You know it was ungodly expensive."

Puck shrugged and sneaked his hand under the back of Kurt's shirt and teased the small of his back with the tips of his fingers. "I don't care. I'm gonna send it right back to him."

Kurt hummed happily as he felt the soft touch. "I still have the ring you gave me," he confessed.

Puck was surprised to hear that and for a moment he did not really know what to say. He wanted to find that ring and put it back on Kurt's finger in place of the other he removed. He had always just assumed Kurt had gotten rid of it. "Where is it?" he asked.

"It's in a safe box at my apartment," Kurt told him.

Puck thought about how hard it would be to drive to New York, break into his apartment, take the ring, and bring it back here. He decided that Kurt would probably consider it an invasion of privacy and get upset. Besides, it was crazy thinking.

Another silence fell between them, but this time, both boys eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

***

Puck woke up hours later, knowing that they had both slept through dinner and that the girls would need him. He gently shook Kurt, who woke slowly. "I gotta tuck Beth in and read her a story... and then I'll come back and tuck you in," he promised into Kurt's ear as he slipped out of bed and walked up the stairs to his daughter.

Kurt wondered if this is what his life would have consisted of if things had been a little different. The thought filled him with that same warm, sated feeling he got when he heard the sound of applause after a show. "Take your time. I'll be here," he whispered.

Puck came back down the stairs forty-five minutes later in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and found Kurt almost exactly how he left him, except now, he was awake. "She has nightmares," he muttered as he slid underneath the covers. "Sometimes she makes me stay with her until she goes to sleep."

"It must be hard for her. She was what, four or five when Shelby died," Kurt sighed sadly as he slid his arm around Puck's waist. "I remember my dad telling me about it. I almost came home to see you then. I was worried."

Puck wished that he had. Then maybe he might not have stayed in New York with his psycho boyfriend and ended up like this. "I thought you would just hate me forever after what I did."

"I told you before, hating you would have been easier but I couldn't. I think a part of me knew why you had pushed me away."

"It doesn't matter anymore because we're here now," Puck assured quickly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kurt met him half way and kissed him with more urgency than he meant to and it surprised them both. Puck kissed him back deeply, sliding his tongue against his when Kurt encouraged him. Somehow during their kiss, the larger boy ended up on top of him and Kurt moaned and clutched at his shirt to hold him in place.

Puck knew this was dangerous. He knew if he got started, he wouldn't be able to stop. But it had been far too long since he felt like this. He settled more comfortably on top of Kurt and settled between his legs until their groins pressed hot against each other and he knew he could feel his erection against him.

Kurt gasped and felt the first stirring of his own arousal, but he still wasn't quite there yet. "Noah, I can't," he stopped him.

Kurt's voice shook him out of his daze but when he broke from another kiss he was panting and his erection was as hard as ever. "You know you're beautiful, right?" he soothed him, because it was true, in case Kurt ever doubted it and in case no one had told him lately. "When's the last time someone made you feel good?"

Kurt had heard that a lot since he left Lima, but somehow, it sounded better coming from Puck. "It's been awhile but I don't think... the meds make it difficult to..." he broke off in embarrassment.

Puck was sure there were ways of making Kurt aroused, but he didn't want to overwhelm him or pressure him. "It's okay," he assured, "I'll just have to get reacquainted with my hand," he teased as he moved to kiss his neck.

"Hmm, this feels nice, though," Kurt could not deny it as he tilted his head to give Puck's lips better access to his soft skin there. "You feel nice."

Puck continued to use his lips, tongue, and teeth to mark Kurt. It was impossible to stop when the other boy was so encouraging. "I've missed you," he realized all over again when his lips moved to his throat and his hot hands slid Kurt's shirt up to reveal his chest. There were obvious bruises there and he lowered his mouth to kiss over every one of them.

Kurt gasped and tried to push his shirt back down. "Don't… I don't want you to see me like this."

"Baby, it's okay," Puck soothed him, sliding back up his body and kissing his lips to silence him while his hands fought to keep his shirt up. "It's just me."

Kurt stopped his fighting but he was tense under Puck now. "I know how bad it looks. But it looks worse than it actually is," he tried to convince.

Puck ran his hands lightly over his bruises as if willing them to heal faster. "It looks its worst as its healing, and I told you, you are beautiful," he whispered as he thought of all the ways he would like to murder Jonah Lenox. To encourage Kurt, Puck took off his own shirt and cast it to the floor. He was still just as ripped as he was years ago and he hoped to show off.

He doubted Jonah ever had this hot of a body.

Kurt smirked when he saw Puck's exposed chest. "Did you have to stay in shape for all the ladies?" he teased, though part of him really wanted to know who Puck had been with since they broke up.

Puck shrugged. In reality, he had been quite the man whore since his breakup with Kurt. He never developed any solid relationships, mainly just sex and quick dates. "Maybe I was just hoping you'd come back," he teased. His erection bulged the front of his jeans and was visible even in the dim light of the room.

Kurt smiled and let his hands explore the once familiar territory of Puck's chest. "I don't believe you."

Puck thrilled at the hands on his chest. "I haven't had any girlfriends," he answered him honestly. It was true, after all. He would pick up girls all the time just to have a one night stand and never see them again. He could not stop thinking about Kurt long enough to actually get invested in someone else. "I just... couldn't get committed," he shrugged.

That sounded like the person Puck was before they started dating. "No boys, either?" Kurt asked curiously.

If Puck really had to put a label on it, he guessed he would consider himself bisexual. He had been with a few other guys during his days as a bachelor, but all of it had been meaningless. He felt Kurt's hand ghost across his nipple ring. "You're my only boy," he smirked.

Kurt smiled and continued his teasing touches. "I slept with a girl once," he confessed.

At first, Puck thought he was kidding, but when he saw that he wasn't, he gave him a look. "What?" he demanded.

Kurt smirked at Puck's exclamation. "I met her at a club and she had this badass attitude and mohawk and she kept buying me drinks. She was also the only person there that didn't know who I was. She wasn't a Broadway fan... and she reminded me of you."

"But you don't like girls," Puck reminded Kurt as if he had forgotten. "And how can a girl remind you of me? Did you... like it or something?" he demanded the questions.

Kurt shrugged. "She had your attitude and I liked it well enough. I was drunk and don't really remember anything," he confessed.

"I'm nothing like a girl," Puck pouted angrily. "I... I fooled around with other guys, but no actual sex," he muttered, hoping it would make Kurt just as jealous.

"So I'm not the only one who couldn't keep it there pants?" Kurt smiled. Even though it made him jealous to hear it, he was a bit relieved that he hadn't been the only one.

Puck shifted uncomfortably. "No... I slept around a lot," he shrugged, "Couple threesomes..."

Kurt's grip on Puck's shoulder tightened momentarily before he realized what he was doing and released him. "Well, no more of that then. For either of us."

Puck felt a tiny bit of satisfaction to see Kurt jealous. "Does that mean you're mine again? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure that's what it means," he pointed out with a smile.

In answer to Puck's question, Kurt pulled him down and kissed away his smile.

Puck was giddy with happiness and excitement when Kurt gave him the answer he wanted. He scooted farther on top of him until his hard cock pressed hard against his hips again and kissed him deeply. "Mmm. Yup, you're mine. All mine," he teased as he ended the kiss.

Kurt couldn't allow himself to get swept away in happiness like Puck did. His brain was telling him a million reasons why he should not to get involved with Puck again while his heart was screaming at him for even hesitating. "We will see if you feel the same after our first fight."

"I don't think so," Puck insisted, "You are more likely to leave me."

Kurt sighed heavily as he ran his hands up and down Puck's bare back in a soothing motion. "Let's not talk about that now," he suggested. "Maybe we should get some sleep?"

Puck ignored his erection as best as he could and drew the covers up closer to them as he slid off of Kurt. He shifted to lie next to him with an arm around his waist. "Are you feeling better now that you're weaning off your meds?" he asked tentatively.

"Blaine said it might take a day or two before it really hits me, but right now I just feel tired," Kurt told him honestly. The therapist had been adamant about Kurt calling him by his first name, so he did.

Puck ran his hands lovingly over his naked chest and lightly over the bruises. "You're doin' good already."

"That's because I got you and my dad backing me up," he whispered as he shivered under Puck's touch.

Just then, Puck heard a small knock on the door and it opened just a crack. "Daddy?" a hesitant, small voice called for her father.

"Ugh, nightmares," Puck explained to Kurt and sighed, knowing he would have to get up and tuck his little girl back in and probably spend the night with her.

"She could sleep here," Kurt offered, because he didn't want to be alone.

Puck hesitated only for a moment before he put on his shirt and slipped out of bed to walk up the steps to bring Beth up into his arms. She instantly clung to him as he carried her down and he whispered something soothing in her ear before plopping her down in the middle of the bed. She smiled and nestled further into the bed as Puck kissed her forehead and settled down beside her.

A few minutes passed and Kurt leaned up on his elbow to look down at Puck's sleeping daughter. "I see a lot of you in her," he whispered as he brushed the hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"She doesn't look anything like me... 'cept for her eyes and those pouty lips," Puck smiled. She definitely didn't look like a Jew, that was for sure, but Puck made sure she knew her heritage. "She told me once she wants to get a mohawk like me but I love her blonde curls too much."

She had Quinn's hair color but Kurt knew those curls belonged to Puck. Kurt had heard from Finn that Quinn had gotten into a school in Texas and left to never come back, not even for Shelby's funeral.

"Definitely those pouty lips," Kurt teased, "And those silly looks she gives people sometimes. That's all you."

The little girl turned over and clung to Kurt and nestled against his chest. Puck reached out to stop her but he knew there was nothing he could do. "She's a snuggler..." he explained apologetically.

Kurt tensed at first but quickly relaxed and wrapped an arm around Beth. "Also another one of her father's traits," he whispered with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh," Puck playfully denied with a shake of his head. "I'm not a snuggler."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Puck closer so they were all sandwiched together. "Goodnight, Noah."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**What Might Have Been (5/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,136  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks goes to our beta,**kapasso** . Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

The next morning, the girls had both been sent off to school and Puck was exhausted and currently snoring softly on Kurt's bed. Naomi had tried to get out of going to school by faking the flu and Beth chose to throw a temper tantrum for attention.

Having the kids in the house kept Kurt's mind constantly occupied, which was actually unbelievably helpful. As long as chaos was going on outside his head, it was not going on inside his head.

Both Burt and Carol had gone to work early and Kurt was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the morning and humming softly to himself. He jumped a lot more than he should have when he heard a knock at the door, and for a moment, he had to close his eyes and breathe in slowly.

When he opened them, he dried off his hands and walked through the living room. He knew Puck had fallen asleep after their rough morning and he was thankful that whoever it was hadn't rung the bell. He opened the door to see a young woman on the other side. "Can I help you?" he asked, because he had no idea who she was.

"Yeah, where is he?" the girl demanded. Her fake breasts were practically falling out of her top, but despite that, she was actually very pretty. "He wasn't at home and he hasn't been answering my calls or texts, and I saw his truck here..." she tried to look over Kurt's shoulder to find who she was looking for.

"Umm, it might help if I knew who you were looking for," Kurt responded politely, even though he knew exactly who she was looking for and there was no way in hell she was getting in this house. He purposely kept his hand on the door so she couldn't see in.

"Oh, come on," the girl huffed in her impatience, "I know that's Puck's truck out there with the busted bumper and hula girl on the dashboard... I just want to ask why he has been standing me up the past few days and ignoring me. And who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my house," Kurt said calmly, "Noah is a grown man. I'm sure if he wanted to contact you, he would."

The girl's jaw dropped when she realized what Kurt had said. "Yeah, well, he is missing out," she practically shouted, loud enough for Puck to hear if he was not still passed out cold. "Will you pass that little message along to _Noah_?" She used his first name viciously and deliberately.

Kurt frowned but nodded his head as the girl huffed and stomped away. Puck, always a heavy sleeper, only began to stir awake when the door was closed. When he finally opened his eyes, Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at him.

He smiled up at him. "Damn, I was tired," he laughed.

"A girl came by here looking for you," Kurt announced casually as he got up and started tidying up his bedroom to keep himself busy and distracted. "She said to tell you that you are missing out."

"Huh?" he looked up at Kurt in confusion. There had been so many girls that it was hard to remember which one it could be. "What did she look like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Tall, dark hair, fake boobs... and pretty," Kurt added the last part a little reluctantly as he straightened out his skin products on the desk.

Puck looked groggily at him, knowing instantly who he was talking about. "Fake? They're not..." he stopped himself before he could make things worse.

"You said you weren't seeing anyone," Kurt accused as he immediately assuming he had been lied to. "You could have told me if you were. I mean, until last night I still had my engagement ring on my finger," he shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned as he continued to frantically clean.

"No, no, I'm not seeing her. Did she say that we were? I took her out for dinner a few times a month or two ago and... and we used to sleep with each other, but that's it," he tried to explain as best he could. The truth was, however, that it hadn't just been about sex. Not with this girl. The truth was, this girl was Karofsky's cousin. Having amazing boobs helped for sure, but at the time, all he could think about was revenge.

Kurt shook his head. "She just implied that you were seeing each other and she knew you had a hula girl in your truck… I- I didn't even know you had a hula girl in your truck," he said forlornly as he felt tears rise up in his eyes. He blamed the detox for this sudden, overwhelming feeling of depression at the thought of some random girl knowing something about Puck that he did not.

It instantly worried Puck. "It's new... you haven't been in my truck in a while, Baby. I told you it was nothing and I'm glad you sent her away..." he tried to assure him, but he knew that he didn't deserve for Kurt to believe him.

"Okay," Kurt said lamely, still not looking at Puck. "I think I'll take a shower." The thought of Puck and that woman make him feel both jittery and depressed at the same time. He needed to calm down and he didn't think he could do that with the other man in the room.

"You... you believe me, right?" Puck asked hesitantly. Kurt was distancing himself from him and he couldn't stand it. "I haven't talked to her in weeks, certainly not since you came back..." He could not tell him the real reason he had been with the girl. Bringing up Karofsky would set Kurt back for sure.

"It doesn't matter. I just need some quiet time, I won't be long."

"But... I can be quiet, too," Puck tried, "You have to believe me. I told you before that I had... been with others, just like you had, and she was just one of the crazy ones that stalked me afterwards."

Kurt didn't think it was possible for Puck to be quiet but he sat down beside him on the bed anyway, more to reassure him than anything else. "I believe you. I'm just not feeling well right now."

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, "Do you need anything? Maybe you should lie down..." He placed his palm over his forehead to feel for a fever and Kurt leaned into the touch.

"It's not that kind of sick," he said, kissing Puck's palm.

"What kind of sick, then?"

"Coming off the meds. I'm starting to feel it. But I'm fine, besides wanting to tear that girl's hair out."

"Well maybe you should just lie down and sleep it off," Puck suggested. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid that during his withdrawal the temptation to relapse would be strong. He didn't want to leave him unattended.

"I feel like all I've done since I've been here is sleep," Kurt pouted.

That pout killed him. "Wanna go out, then?" Puck proposed.

Kurt thought about that for a moment. Could he risk being seen again? Those vultures, also known as the paparazzi, were sure to have multiplied by now that word had time to get around. "I'm not sure. What if someone recognizes me?"

"Maybe we could go some place dark, like a movie theatre. I can take you on a date," Puck smiled.

"Like our first date when I ended up on your lap?"

"Yeah, 'cuz you couldn't resist me." He had to admit that part of him hoped to repeat the past.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yes, yes, we all know you're irresistible."

"Oh, you don't think so?" Puck challenged before he grabbed him and wrestled him down to the mattress and tickled him.

Kurt squealed as he was held down by Puck's tickling fingers. "_Noah_… _Puckerman_… _don't_… _you_… _dare_!" he screamed in between giggles.

Puck pinned down Kurt's legs down to prevent them from kneeing his crotch, knowing from experience that it was usually his go to defense mechanism. "I can't help it. You're sexy when you laugh..."

"I haven't laughed much lately," Kurt confessed through his heavy breathing as he squirmed under Puck's hold.

"I like to hear your heart beating fast," Puck whispered as he nuzzled Kurt's clothed chest. His hands slid up his thighs, hoping to bring something out of him that he had not felt in a long time.

Kurt bit his lip as he started to feel that familiar feeling of arousal that only Puck could ever bring out of him. "It's usually beating fast when you're close to me, especially like this," he said, spreading his thighs and making room for Puck's hips.

Puck's own heart began to race when he realized Kurt was starting to come back to life. When he spread his legs, it triggered something in Puck that he had not felt since they were last fooling around in this very bed. He gently slid his hands up Kurt's shirt and felt his chest before his lips followed.

Kurt's breath caught as Puck's lips explored him and he felt a hand on his zipper. "Noah," he groaned.

Puck kissed up his chest until his tongue ghosted across a nipple and his hands fumbled to pull his jeans down. The sight of cotton underwear only excited him more. "I want you," he admitted in a whisper against his ear, although that was not entirely true. He did not just want Kurt, he needed him.

Kurt arched into the touch. "All right," he said as he pulled his bunched up shirt all the way off and practically tried to rip Puck's off of him.

Puck was rock hard and aching and he had to fight back from taking it too fast. What if Kurt didn't really want this? He shoved his own hands away from Kurt's body at the thought and promised not to touch him again until he knew for sure he wanted it just as much. "I don't mean to pressure you," he told him. They shouldn't be doing this, Kurt was not ready...

"You're not, so let's fuck already!" Kurt snapped harshly.

That was enough to convince Puck and he was already too far gone to argue. He thrust his own pants down and his erection popped eagerly out of his jeans and dripped onto Kurt underneath him. He leaned down to kiss him deeply when his hands practically ripped the underwear right off of him. That was when he realized something. "I don't have any lube..."

Kurt took Puck's fingers and sucked them into his mouth, not bothering to make a show of it, but just to get them wet enough to do the job.

Puck moaned at the sight and feeling of Kurt sucking his fingers. He brought them down between his open thighs and sought out his entrance. He did not hesitate before he eased two wet fingers inside of him and immediately felt for that sweet spot that would have him reeling.

Kurt tensed with sudden pain and he couldn't hold back a whimper. In his lust, he had completely forgotten about his fight with Jonah. Not wanting Puck to know, he made himself quiet and kissed him back as he tried to ignore the pain.

But Puck did notice. He tensed and withdrew his fingers right away. He soothed his lover with a deep, apologetic kiss despite the anger that raged inside him for the person that had hurt him. "How bad did he hurt you?" he asked delicately.

Kurt tensed at the question. "I… I don't know what you're talking about," he denied

Puck couldn't believe Kurt was going to try and hide it when he knew the truth. "Of course you don't. You're just gonna lie to me," he accused, too angry about what happened to think straight.

Kurt swallowed hard. He was suddenly nervous. He was never very good at lying to Puck. "I, I just didn't... I don't really remember," he confessed, "I passed out."

Puck knew Kurt must have been hurt to have passed out and he was practically shaking with anger. His mind swam with the ways to which he could murder Jonah. But instead, he leaned over Kurt and kissed his cheeks softly as if that could take away some of the pain. "Okay," he whispered, trying to be calm for his sake.

Kurt could still feel how tightly wound he was, so he reached down between them and grabbed Puck's cock. "You know I haven't been this hard in a long time and you know it's all because of you," he told him in a sultry voice.

Puck didn't know if Kurt was just trying to distract him, but if so, it was working. Suddenly, all he could think about was that hand slowly jerking him. He whimpered and dropped his face to Kurt's neck.

Kurt continued to stroke him slowly as he ran his other hand over Puck's mohawk. Puck felt like he was a clumsy, hormonal teenager all over again as his hips bucked into his hand and he panted hard on top of him.

"Are you going to come in my hand?" Kurt whispered huskily as he sped up the rhythm.

"I wanna come all over you," Puck whispered hot against Kurt's neck. This simple act brought him to the edge as if he had been untouched there since the last time he felt Kurt's fingers on him. His hot hands smoothed over his lover's naked, flat torso and he whimpered again.

Kurt smirked at that. "You want me smelling like you all day long?" he teased.

Puck watched Kurt's lips as he spoke in lustful fascination and remembered exactly what that mouth felt like wrapped around his cock. "I want you smelling like me all day, every day," he panted, "I want to always be dripping out of you."

This time, it was Puck's words that had Kurt moaning and he cursed his body for not healing faster. "I want that, too."

"When you're better, I'm gonna fuck your brains out," Puck promised through his heavy breathing. He wrapped his shaking hand around Kurt's own erection and stroked him in time with his own thrusts. "I'll make you forget him."

"You promise?" Kurt whispered as his lips found Puck's and his own orgasm started to rush up on him.

"Yeah," Puck vowed in a whisper hot against his mouth. "Once I stretch you open you won't be able to think of anyone else ever again."

Just that thought had Kurt arching and coming hard into Puck's hand. His entire body tensed and released with a loud shout. He came so hard that he saw lights against his eyelids.

Just from watching Kurt's eyes roll back in his head and feeling his hand tighten around him, Puck opened his mouth to cry out and coated Kurt's chest with his load. He collapsed onto him, panting heavily and feeling finally like he had come home. He felt whole as if the puzzle pieces of his life had finally begun to come together to form a picture.

Kurt ran his hand lazily up and down Puck's back. "I didn't mean to lie to you earlier. I'm just so used to not being truthful with people that it's second nature to me sometimes," he confessed quietly.

"I know. It's okay, Baby," Puck whispered back as he ran a hand down Kurt's sticky stomach. "But you can be honest with me now."

"I will try," Kurt promised.

Puck knew he should just take that for an answer and not beg for more. "We should probably clean up in case someone comes home early. I bet your dad would still reach for his shotgun."

"If he only knew half the things we did in this bed, you would be buried in the backyard," Kurt teased with a grin.

***

Very late that evening, Puck collapsed back onto the bed and buried his face in Kurt's chest. He had just spent the past hour trying to tuck Beth into bed and to get Naomi to finish her homework. Now, he was worn out.

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Puck's head. "Poor baby," he teased as his lover's breathing began to slow and even out.

Knowing that he could get sympathy and attention and maybe some more sweet kisses, Puck lifted his head just to show off a very dramatic pout and whined before he buried his face back in Kurt's neck.

"Aww, is Daddy Puck worn out?" Kurt continued to tease his... what was Puck to him? His ex, or his boyfriend? They were more than boyfriends, Kurt decided, but he wasn't sure how to define their new relationship. In fact, he didn't think even in the past that he could ever define his relationship with Noah Puckerman.

"Mmhmm," Puck nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Kurt ran his hands soothingly up and down his back.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Kurt heard his door creak open and little footsteps scuffling down his stairs. Beth tip-toed her way over to the bed, but Puck was asleep and too exhausted to hear her speak. "Is my daddy okay?" she asked Kurt worriedly, wondering why her father was on top of Kurt with his head buried in his neck.

Kurt smiled softly at the girl. "He's just sleepy, Sweetheart," he whispered as he squirmed out from underneath him. "Bad dream?" he asked as he took Beth's hand and led her back up the stairs. "Do you want some warm milk? That always helps to chase away bad dreams."

"Do you have bad dreams too?" Beth asked excitedly, hoping that she had something in common with Kurt. She held his hand tightly and followed him into the kitchen. "Sometimes Daddy has bad dreams, too."

Kurt frowned at the thought. He helped Beth up onto a stool in the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for her and placed it delicately in the microwave. "Everyone had bad dreams sometimes. Even grown ups."

Beth swung her legs gently. "Do you chase away Daddy's bad dreams, too? Do you love him?" she asked with innocent, child-like curiosity.

"I love him very much, and I hope I can keep his bad dreams away because he's good at keeping mine away," Kurt answered without hesitation as he sat the warm milk down in front of her.

"Are you gonna marry him?" Beth immediately asked in excitement. She suddenly remembered the ring that had been on his finger and she looked for it and found it gone. She stared at his naked finger in confusion. "Daddy hasn't been married, he's all alone. I think you should marry him."

That was one subject that Kurt didn't want to think about, but he didn't want to say as much to Beth. "I think it's too soon to be thinking about that, Honey."

Beth sipped her milk until she had a white mustache and looked up at Kurt in confusion. "But you said you love him very much... and you like me too, right?" she hoped. She thought of how different her father was now that they were staying here at the Hummel's with Kurt and she could not stand to think of seeing him so sad and lonely again.

"Of course, but it's a bit more complicated. I usually don't even live here, remember? I live in New York, where I work, and that's a really long way away," Kurt tried to explain. But how do you explain something as complicated as his relationship with Puck to a child?

"I wish I could go far away to New York..." she pouted her father's pout, not knowing that it struck a weakness in Kurt. "I want to be a famous actor like you one day. Except I wanna keep my clothes on."

Kurt chuckled at that. "I definitely think you should keep your clothes on. Or else your daddy would not be pleased with my influence on you."

"He lets me wear whatever I want. He says I am free to express myself as much as I want," Beth boasted proudly as she quoted him. "'Cept I'm not allowed to dress like a prostitot," she added, and took another long sip of the milk. "Did you know my mommy?"

Kurt tried not to show his surprise. "Yes, I did. She was a wonderful singer," he nodded. He didn't have to ask to know which mother she was talking about. She was curious about the mother she never knew.

"Daddy won't talk about her. Did he love her?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I didn't really know your dad that well back then," Kurt said, trying to take the easy road out of this conversation, "But we should get you in bed, it's late."

"Okay," she pouted with a sigh and followed him upstairs. She wanted to know more but she was hesitant to keep asking.

In the basement, Puck was awake and listening to the soft voices above him. When Kurt finally slipped back into bed beside him, he felt warmth come back to the bed and he fell in love with him for the thousandth time. "I'm sorry. She can talk your ear off if you let her," he whispered.

"She was fine. Do you think you should talk to her more about Quinn?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't want to overstep his bounds.

Puck tensed and withdrew away from Kurt. It was still so easy to set him off even after his teenage years. "She doesn't need to know about Quinn. I can do fine raising her on my own, she shouldn't want a mother when she has me."

Kurt should have known not to approach what was a touchy subject. He wrapped an arm around Puck to calm him. "I have the best father in the world, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to know more about my mother," he said softly.

"It will just confuse her," Puck muttered an easy excuse. He loved the feel of Kurt clinging to him but he didn't move to embrace him back. "She doesn't need to know her mom was a selfish bitch."

"No, she doesn't," Kurt agreed, "But she needs to know that Quinn loved her enough to know that giving her up was the right thing to do. And she should have a picture."

Puck continued to glare off into the darkness of the room. "The only reason she didn't abort Beth was because of her stupid Christian values. She didn't want her, she was too selfish," he tried to prove his point.

Kurt kissed the back of Puck's neck. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. It's your decision. I just thought you should know Beth was asking about her."

"She doesn't need to know she was given away like she was. I never asked about my father and my mom didn't tell me shit, and I came out fine," he lied, knowing Kurt knew that he certainty did not come out fine. "Why do you care, anyway? I'm supposed to be helping you get better and I'm only bringing you down and making you worse. Maybe I should just... maybe I should leave..."

"What? No!" Kurt shouted, grabbing Puck and keeping him close. "I'm tired of this martyr complex of yours. You are not to sacrifice your happiness for mine anymore. I won't allow it."

Puck was shocked into silence then, but he was nothing if not stubborn. "You don't want me back. You said yourself that we live in different worlds now, and when you're better, you won't want me," he whispered sullenly.

"Hey, none of that now," Kurt hushed him, rubbing his tense shoulders, "I never said that. I just think we should take it one day at a time."

It was clear that Puck did not believe him. Kurt had grown up, but Puck still felt very much like the same nervous ball of energy he had been as a teenager.

"You have to know how much I want you," Kurt whispered as he continued to work tense muscles.

Puck only continued to sulk and shook his head as if he still didn't believe him. He always felt like an unneutered puppy that was following Kurt around, drooling and waiting for him to stop and pay attention to him just long enough to hump his leg.

When Kurt got no response, he gave up on easing Puck's tension. He laid down on the bed and sighed. "Stop sulking and come snuggle with me," he demanded, knowing that sometimes, you just had to be bossy with Puck.

Puck hesitated before he slowly settled down beside him on the bed. He knew he caused trouble just by opening that mouth of his. Maybe he should just keep quiet. Maybe that was the best way to help Kurt.

Kurt huffed and pulled the other man to him so his head was resting on his chest. "This is how you cuddle."

Puck had no choice but to fall against him. "I'm not a teddy bear," he argued, not done with his cry for attention and his doubt that was eating away at him. His vow of silence had lasted seconds.

"Yes, you are," Kurt teased as he rubbed Puck's back, "You are a big teddy bear. My big teddy bear."

"I'm not just a teddy bear," he mumbled as he pulled away from Kurt.

Kurt had forgotten about these tantrums and he knew staying calm was the best way to deal. Otherwise, they would just both end up mad at each other. "Baby, you know I was teasing you. Why are you so determined to go to sleep angry?" he asked softly.

Puck opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I don't want to be angry," he muttered down to the bed sheets. He couldn't admit to Kurt why he was acting like this, why he was so desperate for love and attention and to be needed.

Kurt kissed Puck's lips and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Then don't be."

Puck needed more reassurance than that. "I'm afraid you'll leave me," he whispered it so low that he hoped Kurt wouldn't even hear. "We're not teenagers anymore and there's no way you feel the same way that you used to, not the same way I feel about you..."

"Noah, you still make me feel like a teenager. I still love you and I always will. I don't know why you feel so insecure about my love for you."

"It doesn't matter," Puck mumbled. "All those years away from me... you didn't love me then."

"It physically hurt me to think of you. If that's not love, then I don't know what is," Kurt told him honestly.

Puck couldn't argue with that. He wished that he never pushed Kurt away. He could have spared him all this pain. It really was his fault, was it not?

They could both be as stubborn as the other, but the difference was that Kurt always got his way in the end. Deciding to end this, he angrily jerked Puck around so he was on his back and kissed him as hard as he could.

Puck didn't know what he had been hoping for until it actually happened. Flat on his back, Puck kissed him back fiercely, his hands automatically reaching for him. He moaned and needed more.

Kurt broke the kiss to pant harshly against his lips. "Do you doubt my love for you still?"

"Maybe... or maybe you should prove it to me," Puck whispered, completely dazed.

"And how should I do that?" Kurt teased as he nuzzled his lips with his own.

Puck looked up at Kurt through lust glazed eyes. His cock was already hardening in his sweatpants and his mind swarm with all the ways Kurt could prove it to him. Instead of saying them, however, he just shrugged.

Kurt ground his hips down against Puck's. "You can think of nothing I can do?" he smirked as he bent over him to suck a hickey onto his lover's neck.

Puck was panting hard by now and his cock throbbed in his pants. "I... I can think of a lot of things, but I don't want to pressure you if you don't want to."

"What about my mouth? Do you want my mouth?" Kurt teased in a sexy voice.

"_God, yeah.._." Puck exhaled deeply, and his eyes focused instantly on those full, beautiful lips. "But only... only if you want to..."

Kurt kissed down Puck's chest till he got to the tent in his sweat pants and he mouthed Puck through the cloth. "I want to. I've missed the way you taste."

Puck had to stifle back a moan when he felt Kurt's lips. A damp spot was forming where the tip of his cock was leaking freely. "You used to not like the way I taste," he reminded him softly.

"I've grown to appreciate it, since I haven't had it in so long," Kurt said as he pushed Puck's pants down his hips and his cock sprang free and twitched with impatience. Puck thought of all the times he laid in this bed all alone and thought about that mouth. He thought of all the times he would inhale the bed sheets searching for his scent.

Kurt licked up the underside of his shaft before he grabbed the base and sucked the tip into his mouth. "Do you trust me?" he asked as his other hand fondled Puck's balls and slid slowly behind them.

Puck felt the indescribable pleasure of Kurt sucking him and he moaned. He barely heard him say anything when he did. When he felt a finger probe him, however, he panicked instinctively and pulled away. He regretted it immediately.

"Shhh," Kurt soothed, stilling Puck's hips. He should have known better than to push. His kissed Puck's belly button in apology before he swallowed his cock down again and sucked.

Puck hardly had time to process what happened before Kurt's mouth was back on his cock. He exhaled deeply with a moan and he reminded himself to be quiet. "I... I do trust you," he panted breathlessly, trying to keep his hips from bucking up into that sweet, warm mouth.

Kurt pulled away with a pop. "Of course you do, Baby. I understand," he told him as he went back to licking every inch of Puck's manhood.

"_God.._." Puck panted. His hand tangled in Kurt's soft brunette hair but he did not tug or push. He listened to the soft suckling noises of Kurt's mouth and felt him push close to the edge. "You can... you can do it. I want you to," he whispered. He wanted to prove his trust.

Kurt was surprised at that. Teenage Puck never even wanted to talk about it, and now, he was asking for it. Kurt pulled away just long enough to suck his fingers into his mouth and place them back at his lover's entrance. He slipped one finger in slowly and watched for Puck's reaction. "Okay?"

"Mmhmm," Puck closed his eyes to mutter, not opening his mouth and trying not to let it drown out in a moan. He did not want to admit how good this felt and suddenly he realized why Kurt could get off just from fingers. It felt strange, but it was a good kind of strange that made his cock even harder. But he wanted, needed to feel Kurt's mouth on him again, and instinctively, he bucked up into the empty air and whimpered.

Kurt smirked and kissed the head of Puck's needy cock before he swallowed him back down again, deeper this time. He began a steady rhythm as he slipped another finger in to join the first and found that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Puck lost control and cried out, the sensations coursing through him so good that he panicked. Kurt sat up and looked down at him. "What is it? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No... I just... it surprised me," Puck whispered, hoping he had not just ruined everything. He was not used to being so vulnerable, even with Kurt, and when he felt that explosion of pleasure, he was not prepared for it.

"It's all right," Kurt reassured him lovingly as he reached between them to grasp Puck's cock again, "Let me take care of you."

Puck tangled his hand in Kurt's hair and brought his lips down to his in a deep kiss that calmed him. He could taste himself on the boy's tongue and his cock twitched with need in Kurt's hand. When Kurt began to stroke him, he felt waves of pleasure through his body as if he were drugged.

"So close," he warned into his mouth. He remembered what the finger felt like against that sweet spot inside of him and it brought him further to the edge. Just a few more words from Kurt, and Puck would explode.

"Good, I want you to come all over my hand so I can lick it off," Kurt pleaded as he nipped Puck's lips.

He gasped when Kurt's hand quickened, meaning to bring him off. He nipped his lover's lips back and a hot, shaky palm drifted down Kurt's chest. Puck moaned again and thrust up into his hand before he cried out and coated Kurt's chest and the hand that had jerked him with his come.

Kurt slowly stroked Puck as he came down from his orgasmic high, milking the last spurts of come from his cock before letting him go and licking the stickiness off his fingers. Just like he promised he would.

Puck watched in fascination. When he was done, he brought those sticky lips to his in another deep kiss and felt the ripples of orgasm shake his body. "I love you," he panted. "I don't think we should ever be apart again."

Kurt laughed and kissed Puck back hard. "I think that is a very good idea."

"I want to go back to New York with you," he whispered. He was still dazed after the mind blowing orgasm and he was free to fantasize.

Kurt smiled indulgently at him. "Sure," he giggled, even though it was obvious he didn't believe it. But he would let Puck keep his fantasy.

"You say it like you're not sure it will happen."

Kurt took a shaky breath to get his emotions under control. "You're going to pick up and move the girls in the middle of a school year? I'm just trying to be realistic. I think the best way would be for me to just fly here when I'm not working."

The thought of a long distance relationship with Kurt filled him with dread. "And how long would we go without seeing each other? Weeks? Months? Years?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Not years, but sometimes, when I have a show, I can be busy for weeks. Sometimes months," he admitted softly. He was taking time off now, but he wanted to get back to the stage, the one place where he was able to shine.

Puck said nothing. He knew that keeping Kurt's life as stress free as possible was the most important thing right now. He was being selfish again, he realized.

To Kurt, however, Puck's silence was worse than anything he could have said. "How about we just worry about that time when it gets to that, okay?" he asked worriedly.

Puck tried to act tough and still did not speak out of fear that his voice would break. He nodded his head and shifted closer to him.

Kurt sighed and turned towards Puck to wrap his arm around his waist. "Good night. I love you," he whispered, hoping to finally get some kind reaction.

Puck snuggled up even closer to his lover and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," he whispered sincerely and apologetically.

Kurt had to believe that they could make it work. He didn't think he could have done as well as he had so far without Puck being here. "We're going to be all right. You will see," he promised him sleepily as the weight of the day began to press down on him.

Puck ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and felt the warmth spread all throughout his body. He sighed and closed his eyes and soon followed his lover to sleep.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**What Might Have Been (6/?) (Sequel to **Can't Fight This Feeling**)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>4,775  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

It was during the typical morning madness that the dreaded conversation came up with Burt. Kurt was busy preparing breakfast while Beth was screaming at Puck and Carol was trying to help Naomi check over her math homework when his father stepped up to him and gave him that look.

"Dr. Anderson said you canceled your future appointments with him, care to explain that?" Burt asked, cornering his son in the kitchen while the chaos ensued throughout the rest of the house.

"I just don't feel like I need to talk to anyone right now," Kurt told him as he continued to scramble the eggs.

"You haven't been out of the house in a week," Burt pointed out, and Kurt really wished his dad wasn't as observant as he was sometimes.

Kurt just shrugged, but years of acting professionally did not help whenever he tried to lie to Burt Hummel. "I've been busy."

"That's not a good enough excuse," Puck heard Burt say faintly over his daughter's temper tantrum. "When I set you up to get therapy, it was not a choice I was giving you. I hoped you would one day choose it on your own, but you will never get better by keeping things all balled up inside like you do."

"You know I am a grown now I can make decisions like that for myself. I don't need to talk to anyone else, I'm feeling better and I'm off most of the meds, so why does it matter!" Kurt argued as he walked past his dad to loudly place plates on the table.

"You may be grown up but you're still my boy and I can't stand to see you like this," Burt argued back sternly. He was still not used to talking to Kurt like this. "You're not just hurting yourself, you're hurting me and you're hurting Puckerman."

"Don't do that, don't you bring him into this," Kurt hissed angrily.

Burt was visibly hurt by Kurt's angry outburst. He wished he could have been there more for his son and he wished he could have done something to prevent this. He wondered if this was really all his fault. "He is a part of your life and he loves you more than you can fathom and you need to get help if you love him back," Burt tried to tell him. If Kurt wouldn't agree to get better for him, maybe he would do it for Puck. "And if you decide not to, well, I'd be very disappointed in you. It breaks my heart to see you depressed and addicted to pills."

Kurt sighed and stopped throwing the silverware down on the table then. Burt had to go and say the big "D" word. Disappointing his father was something Kurt always feared the most. Growing up, Burt never had to put Kurt in time out or ground him. All he had to do was say he was disappointed in Kurt and Kurt was thoroughly chastised. "Don't say that. I just feel like I'm getting better so I don't understand why you think I need to continue seeing a therapist," he said quietly.

"You're too stubborn and proud to see that you still need help through this. Not just from me or Puck but from someone who can work you through this in a different way. Even though if feel better, it takes a long time to recover and it will be a long time until I'm gonna let you go back to New York," Burt responded in a very gentle voice.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared angrily to the floor since he couldn't glare at his dad. Not with all the love and concern practically radiating off of him. "It's not the therapy so much as we got lucky last time with the paparazzi… but I'm sure there just out there waiting and... and I can't have them know where you live, Dad. This is the only place I have just to myself."

"We don't have to go back to that doctor. We can go to another one and I'm sure if you put your hood up and wore glasses no one would recognize you and look for you there. Don't stop your life just because of them, Harley. Then you'd be letting them win. They're just after you because of this stupid drama, but soon, they will find another celebrity to stalk and you won't have to worry."

Kurt's shoulders slumped at the thought of stepping outside the door. "Fine, I'll set up an appointment today," he said, lying through his teeth. He knew his dad and Carol had to work today and it would be easy to distract Puck.

Burt smiled, believing his son this time because he trusted him completely. "Good. I can take you if you want. I can easily close up the shop today to make sure you're okay," he offered. He suddenly wanted to hug him, but he was afraid that Kurt would not want the affection. He thought again about all the things Kurt said to him, all those things he probably did not remember saying.

"No, that's okay. I'll get Puck to take me," he said quickly.

"Thank you. You know I'm only pushing you because I love you. I lost your mother and I can't lose you too," Burt admitted softly as he reached over to kiss Kurt's forehead when he could no longer hold back.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him tight. "I love you, Dad. I know I've been a real pain to you."

Burt was visibly surprised when Kurt embraced him but he wrapped his arms around him quickly anyway. "You're not a pain, Harley. It's my job to make sure you're happy and healthy."

Kurt felt guilty again that he was just going to lie to him, but he just couldn't go outside right now. The thought made his skin crawl. "I'll just get Puck to drive me okay?" he repeated, pulling away from Burt.

"That's fine. I'm glad you boys are... back together. You are back together right?" Burt asked hesitantly. Even years later, he was still not sure of how to talk to Kurt about his gay love life, but he had been hoping all this while for them to get back together for both of their sakes.

"I think we are as together as we can be right now," Kurt said honestly.

"Don't hold yourself back from him. Let him be there for you."

"I'm trying, Dad. I really am," Kurt said, because he felt like he was, "But it's hard. I don't want to hurt him or his family with my issues."

"You know, I haven't seen that boy happy since high school, and it's all because you're back. You can't think like that. You have to help each other through your issues and his issues, because that's what a good relationship is. You won't be saving him by pushing him away, you will just break his heart," Burt tried to say. He was never very good with words.

Kurt nodded. "I'll try harder," he promised.

"Good," Burt embraced his son again as if it had already been too long. He could still remember when Kurt was a baby and he held him in his arms for the first time and he looked up at him through his mother's deep, blue eyes. He broke from the hug a moment later to gather up his things. "Call me if you need me later."

"I will."

A moment later, Beth tugged gently on Kurt's shirt to get his attention with one of her father's heartbreaking pouts. "Kurt! Daddy says I'm not sick, but I have a stomach ache and I don't wanna go to school," she whined.

"Awww, Baby, I'm sorry. You know your daddy is the boss, and what he says goes," Kurt said sympathetically.

Beth tried her best to look as sick as she was pretending to be. "But it would be cruel to send me to school with a stomach ache! You should go talk to him, he would listen to you. He never listens to me..."

"How about you try going to school and if you feel still feel bad later, you tell your teacher and Daddy or I will pick you up, okay?" Kurt tried to compromise.

Beth twirled her blonde curls around her finger and twisted her lips as if she was deeply considering that idea. "But I wanna stay home with you and Daddy," she admitted softly.

"I know you do, Beautiful, but school is important and Daddy and I will promise not to do anything fun without you."

Just then, Puck seemed to come out of nowhere to wrap his arms around Beth and tickle her mercilessly as she laughed hysterically. "I knew you were faking, Monster," he smirked as he carried his squealing daughter out of the house. She was still laughing until she was plopped down in the backseat of the truck and she realized she had lost the battle.

Kurt watched them go with a smile on his face. "Have a good day, Sweetheart," he called out to Puck's daughter, but before Puck could jump into the truck with her, he yelled, "Noah, I need a goodbye kiss!"

"I'm coming right back, Babe. You'll still miss me?" Puck hoped before he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes, I can't stand being without you," Kurt told him honestly.

Sometimes, it was hard for Puck to know how much he was really needed under that Ice Queen persona that Kurt sometimes held so close. But he realized that it only made moments like these more special. "Then maybe you should drive with me to drop Beth off. Or maybe I should leave and make you miss me enough so you'll jump me when I come back," he teased, moving his lips against Kurt's.

"Mmm, I like the thought of jumping you," Kurt smiled, because there was no way he was leaving this house.

Puck wanted to ask just what Kurt was planning on doing after he jumped him when he remembered Beth needed to get to school. He kissed him on the lips one more time before withdrawing hesitantly. "I'll hurry back," he promised.

"You better, or I might just have to entertain myself," Kurt told him with a wink.

"Mmm, I'm not against you entertaining yourself as long as I can watch," Puck teased too low for Beth to hear and his hands reached to grope his ass tight in his palms. He had a feeling that Kurt was afraid to be alone, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Kurt moaned and pulled Puck into one last kiss. "Hurry back," he said seriously. Puck captured Kurt's mouth in a deep kiss just to leave him wanting more before he pulled away and hopped into his truck.

The kiss left Kurt hard, as he knew Puck had intended it to. After the truck pulled away, Kurt walked back inside and quickly locked the door. He was met with the deafening silence of the house that was unbearable to him and immediately he panicked. He tried to turn on the television, but there was nothing on and it only reminded of things he wanted to forget.

So he turned on music and turned it up as loud as he could and hoped it would drown him.

***

Puck was home as soon as possible and opened the door to music blasting. He was afraid to creep up on Kurt so he reached for the remote to turn it down. "Babe?" he called.

Kurt had been looking through some boxes in the back of his closet and found something he thought Puck would enjoy. So when he walked upstairs to greet him, he did it wearing nothing but Puck's old football jersey. "You took too long," he told him as he leaned against the doorway.

Puck almost dropped his keys when he saw Kurt in the jersey that left nothing to his overly sex-crazed, still very teenaged imagination. He had to tell himself not to keep staring and drooling and pick up his jaw from the floor as he smirked and walked smoothly over to Kurt. He pressed him hard against the nearest wall and caged him there. "You trying to drive me crazy?" he asked breathlessly.

"I was hoping to," Kurt admitted as he wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders. "While you were gone... I stretched myself open for you. I don't hurt anymore," he whispered against his lips.

Puck's heart raced at the thought of finally having Kurt after all these years. He was ready and open in his arms and his own cock was already rock hard in his jeans. There was nothing standing in between them now. "Do you think we could make it to your bed or should I just lift up this jersey and fuck you right here against the wall?" he asked seductively with his mouth bent to his ear.

Kurt nimble fingers were already undoing Puck's pants and pushing them down his thighs. "I can't wait," he insisted impatiently as he kissed and sucked the pulse point on his neck.

Puck grunted when he felt Kurt's skilled hands pull out his aching erection. His hands slid the jersey up, revealing his perfect, smooth thighs and lifted him effortlessly off the ground. He directed the leaking head of his cock to Kurt's entrance, and with a guttural grunt, he bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark and thrust deeply inside of him. Kurt was still impossibly tight even as he was slick and open…

Kurt practically howled. It had been so long since they were connected like this and it was almost too intense for him. He panted as tried to force himself relax around Puck's large length, but his body was in overdrive. _"God… you feel so good,"_Kurt moaned into Puck's neck.

Puck could not hold back anymore as he braced his palms flat against the wall and began to fuck Kurt against it hard. "Yeah? You know no one else can do it for me the way you can..." he panted in between moans.

Kurt's head flung back and hit the wall hard, but he didn't register the pain because Puck had just found that perfect spot inside of him. One of Puck's hands clenched one of his thighs hard that was wrapped around his waist and he pounded into him as if he had been waiting years to feel his warm, familiar tightness again. _"So tight..."_ he panted into Kurt's ear, and thought about what they must look like. Kurt in his skanky jersey and Puck fully clothed except for his pants pooled around his ankles and his cock fucking him hard against the wall.

"Love you," Kurt said in between kisses,_"Love you, love you, love you…"_ he repeated over and over again. His cock was leaking and trapped in between the jersey and Puck's body and the silky fabric along with his rough thrusts was enough to bring him closer to the edge.

_"God, you're beautiful,_" Puck growled as he reached his peak just from hearing Kurt's erratic breathing and breathy moans and feeling his tightness embrace him.

He'd heard it before, from magazine articles to reviews to men in clubs. Kurt Hummel was beautiful, but he never quite believed it until he heard it from Puck, because it didn't mean anything at all until it was spoken from that beautiful mouth. Kurt screamed Noah's name as he came and clamping down hard around Puck's cock. A moment later, he was completely boneless as if all the energy was just zapped out of him.

Kurt was beyond beautiful to Puck. He was beyond gorgeous or any other English word that meant the same thing, because what he was went beyond language itself. So when he felt him clamp down hard around him, he could not hold back as he felt himself explode inside of his lithe body. It took all the remaining strength he had to hold himself and Kurt up against the wall once it was done. "I've waited so fucking long for that..."

Kurt kissed him lazily, enjoying their afterglow, when the front door opened and he heard his father curse. "I'm going to kill you Puckerman... Get decent you two!" Kurt suddenly froze.

Puck immediately panicked at the sound of Burt's voice beaming from the other room and he nearly dropped Kurt on the ground. He almost got his cock caught in the zipper in his clumsy attempt to 'get decent' and he instinctively ran off into Kurt's bedroom and did not stop running until he was safety locked in the bathroom.

Kurt didn't have time to react, because next thing he knew, he was alone with his dad. "Umm," he said, feeling his face heating up as he attempted to straighten himself out, "It isn't what it looks like?"

Burt had only heard them from the other room. He had come home to make sure Kurt was able to go to his therapy in time, and instead, he walks into the house and hears Puckerman fucking him in his living room. "Put on clothes, Harley," he demanded as sternly as he ever had. "Now."

Kurt never moved so fast in his life. He ran to the laundry room and grabbed a pair of what looked to be Finn's sweat pants. He slid them on quickly and pulled the draw strings as tight as they would go and scurried down the stairs to his bedroom. He sighed when he saw his bathroom door shut tight. "Puck?" he questioned as he knocked softly. He reached for the handle and found it locked. "You know he's not going to kill you."

A long stretch of silence answered Kurt, and for a moment, Puck thought about pretending not to be behind the door at all. "Yes... yes, he can, and he will..." he finally said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Noah, you know he only threatens the ones he loves," he teased, "Come on out, baby, I won't let him get you."

Another long moment's hesitation kept Puck silent at first. "I... I think I'll just stay here," he decided quietly. He would like to keep his balls, thank you very much.

Kurt laughed out loud at that and leaned against the door. "So you going to let me get fussed at all by myself?"

"He's not gonna fuss at you. You're his baby boy, and I'm the big bad wolf that's come to take you away," Puck mumbled, knowing that he was not making much sense at all. Quietly, he opened the door a crack to peer out at his lover. "I... I think I'll just stay here."

"I'll say I seduced you, since that's not a lie," he said with a smirk.

"He won't believe you. It was my cock in your ass, and I'm the one who only thinks with it..." Puck mumbled shyly from the crack in the door.

"He would have had the same reaction if I had been caught fucking you, now come out of my bathroom and be a man," Kurt said sternly.

At the sudden insult to his manliness, he had no choice but to step out into the bedroom. It was strange, making love to Kurt for the first time in what felt like centuries and not holding him afterwards.

Kurt pulled Puck to him and kissed him for courage. "There's my man," he teased as he took his lover's hand and led him back to the stairs

Puck panicked when he realized that Kurt was leading him away. Like a stubborn child, he held back and would not take another step. "What are you doing, leading me to my death?" he accused.

"You can't be serious, Puck," Kurt sighed, starting to get irritated with his struggling boyfriend. "You left me wearing nothing more than your old football jersey in front of my father, now stop being a baby or you will not be getting laid again for a very long time."

"Why do we have to go up there? Why do I have to go up there?" Puck insisted. Upstairs, he could have sworn he heard Burt cleaning his shotgun.

"I want to know why my dad is home in the middle of the day. Stay here then if you are going to be an absolute brat about it!" he finally snapped as he lost all his patience.

"Shut up!" Puck surprised himself when he snapped back. Part of him was angry that Burt had interrupted their intimate time together, and another part of him thought somehow like he would never have him again. Still, he refused to go upstairs.

"Of course, a childish response from an overgrown child!" Kurt screamed in retaliation.

"You know, I don't have to stay here. I could just climb out that window and be gone," Puck threatened cruelly as he pointed to the same window he had snuck in and out of hundreds of times before in their childhood.

The thought of Puck leaving made Kurt's heart seize up and his breathing stop. On the outside, his already pale skin went paler and his body went rigid as if he were about to faint.

Puck realized then that he was not being very fair. He sensed Kurt's panic right away and immediately froze as well. All thought of a quick escape was abandoned. "Don't make me go up there. I don't want him to give me that 'I know you fuck my only son' look..." he said much softer this time.

"Whatever you want." Kurt agreed readily after a long minute of silence while he tried to pull himself back together.

The broken tone of Kurt's voice killed him. His uptight, defensive posture melted and he rid himself of the tension in his muscles. "Calm down. I didn't mean to threaten to leave," he apologized, "I just... it all happened so fast and I had wanted to hold you afterwards. But now he's not gonna let me near you ever again..."

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Puck's waist and pulled him close to hold him. Even if it wasn't the same, the physical touch would help both of them. "Of course he is, because you are helping me. We just gave him a shock."

Puck wrapped his arms tightly around him and found his mouth in a deep kiss. "Go up to Daddy, he probably wants to have a talk with you about the dangers of boys like me..." he muttered after the kiss ended.

Kurt gave him one last quick kiss before pulling away. "You're a good man, Noah, I just wish you could see that yourself."

Instead of getting emotional, Puck grabbed Kurt's arm and swung him back into his arms. He kissed him again deeply. "I can't keep my hands off you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can still feel you inside me," Kurt whispered seductively before pulling away from the embrace yet again. "I'm going to see why he's home so early and then I'll come back and we can snuggle."

"That doesn't make me feel better. It just gives me a massive boner all over again," Puck admitted in a tremendous exhale of breath. Kurt laughed at his lover and kissed him once more before walking away from him and climbed the stairs.

His father was sitting on the sofa, not looking very happy at all. Kurt frowned when suddenly it hit him that he must have called Dr. Anderson and known Kurt didn't make an appointment. He suddenly wished he had stayed downstairs with Puck. Maybe they could both hide from the world in the bathroom.

Burt slowly nursed his beer in front of him. He never drank, but after hearing his trusted manager have sex with his son gave him an urge to sip something alcoholic. "Harley, sit down," he ordered his son.

Kurt obediently pulled out a chair and sat down. "I didn't know you would be home so early… obviously," he said with a blush, "And you can't possibly be mad at Puck when you have been trying to push us together since I got back." He shifted his sore ass uncomfortably in the chair.

"That's not what I want to talk about," Burt interrupted. He didn't want to hear anything more about what he had almost walked in on. "What you and Puckerman do is none of my business and I want it to stay that way. But aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" he questioned knowingly.

Kurt fiddled with the seat cushion instead of looking at his dad. "I'm supposed to be taking a walk in Central Park or practicing for a show," he said snidely, because his sarcastic side was his only defense sometimes.

"I want that for you. More than anything," Burt told him honestly. "I trusted you, Harley. I trusted you to take care of yourself. Do you want to let this get you and take over your life? Do you ever want to leave this house again?" he demanded, his voice full of emotion.

In this house, Kurt could control the things that happened to him. He had let his life get so out of control in New York and this was his way of taking it all back, at least to his own mind. "I do... I just can't right now, Dad," he admitted softly.

"I understand. I really do. When your mother died, I just wanted to hole up in the house and never leave it. But you were so young and you needed me to be strong, so I kept going even though I did not want to. You have a lot of people that love you, Harley, and if you won't get better for yourself, get better for them," Burt tried. He was hurt by the fact that Kurt had lied to him. "Maybe you should just take baby steps. Maybe I can get a psychiatrist to come to the house and talk to you right here. Would that be better?"

Kurt nodded his agreement. It wasn't seeing Blaine that bothered him, after all, the man was as easy on the eyes as he was to talk to. "Dad, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I know. Just don't do it again," Burt told him before he stood up from his chair. It was clear that the stress of all this was really getting to him. "I'm going back to work."

Kurt knew that he shouldn't be here putting his dad through all of this stress. "I'll call Dr. Anderson and see if he makes house calls," he promised. He wanted to prove to his father that he could handle this better. He wanted to prove that he could trust him again.

"Good," Burt sighed, "I'll be back tonight." And then he was gone.

***

Puck, who had been listening to the whole conversation from the other room, stepped up to Kurt just as he was sure Burt was long gone. "You were supposed to see the doctor today and you didn't tell me? Was all that just to distract me?" he accused.

Kurt sighed. "Partly," he admitted. He didn't want to have this conversation with Puck now. He had disappointed his dad and his lover and he didn't want to deal with the consequences of both all at once.

"You didn't really want me. You just wanted a distraction," the taller boy pouted.

Kurt had wanted a distraction, that was true, but he had wanted Puck as that distraction. "Can we talk about this later? I can't do this with you right now," he snapped as he stood up and grabbed the house phone. He had to try and make_someone_happy and at least his dad would be happier with him if he did what he was about to do.

"Who are you calling?" Puck demanded, hoping it was not who he thought it was.

Kurt ignored him as the therapist's secretary picked up. "Yes, I'm a patient of Dr. Anderson's and I was wondering if he made house calls... I could double his rate. Yeah, I'll hold."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**What Might Have Been (7/?) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard R.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>4,609  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

"So you're just gonna hide? Is that it?" Puck accused again.

"Yes, an hour would be perfect, thank you," Kurt ignored Puck as he spoke to the secretary. When he hung up the phone, he rolled his eyes at him. "Yes… now, I only have an hour before he gets here and I need to shower. I want you to tell my dad how Blaine came by and we had a brilliant therapy session together."

Puck suddenly felt terrible for yelling at him. He wasn't making the situation better by stressing Kurt out. "I'm sorry," he whispered with his eyes downcast.

"It's fine. I just have disappointed you and my dad and I can only fix one thing at a time, so can we just talk about this later? I can't have you both pissed off at me at the same time, okay? So just save it up and we will fight about it tonight and then have awesome make up sex afterwards."

"We could always just skip the fighting and go right to the makeup sex," he shrugged, shooting a shy look to his lover.

Kurt pulled Puck to him and kissed him gently. "I'd like that... but we have to wait, because I have a hot date with a therapist," he teased.

"We can play therapist right here," Puck smirked, because he was able to make a dirty game out of anything. Secretly, however, he was worried and jealous. What if Kurt opened up to him more than he ever did or ever would with him? He didn't like the idea of it. "And if you ask me, I'm a whole lot better looking than him."

Kurt chuckled at that and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. "Of course you are, baby," he reassured, "I don't know why you're jealous. The man is not even gay. Or is it just because I talk to him? I talk to you about stuff too, you know."

"I don't know, he sure looks gay to me," Puck told him, "I just don't like him. And you will be talking to him about things you probably don't want to talk about with me..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because he is well educated and well groomed does not make him gay. He just sticks out in a place like Lima. It's just easier to talk to someone unbiased… and I'm sure there are some things you'd rather not share with me too, right?"

Pucks shook his head. "No. I'm not good at hiding things. I'm too stupid to do that," he admitted softly, "I'm not a very complex person. I'm pretty easy to read."

"You are not stupid," Kurt said firmly, "And I like that you wear your heart on your sleeve. One of us has too." He knew how closed off he could be.

"Would you tell him things that you wouldn't tell me?" he asked bluntly.

"Just things I can't say out loud to you but you know about anyway," Kurt answered, and kissed him on the lips to distract him.

Puck moaned into the kiss. "Well, maybe I'm still jealous," he shrugged. He held Kurt close and kissed his neck while his hands wandered.

Kurt hummed happily as Puck's hands groped at him. "I could tell him about the time in senior year when I caught Sam Evans checking out my boyfriend's ass and I put Nair in his shampoo in retaliation," he smirked. He wanted Puck to know he wasn't the only one that got jealous.

Puck laughed and gave Kurt a look as if he didn't believe him. "Oh, come on, Sam was so not checking out my ass." Regardless of whether it was true, the idea of Kurt being this jealous for him was a major turn on for Puck and he quickly felt all the blood rush straight down to his cock. "I want you again," he whispered as he gently pushed him against the wall.

Sam had been checking out Puck's ass, according to Kurt, and he even had the nerve to smirk at Kurt when he saw that he had been caught. That's why Sam Evans spent the remainder of his senior year with a bald head. "In the shower. I'm running out of time," Kurt said as he pushed Puck back and took his hand as he led him to the bathroom and began stripping. This will be the first time they would see each other completely nude since Kurt came back, but he had more confidence now that his bruises had faded.

Puck could hardly wait until they got into the bathroom. He was so hard already that it hurt. He growled against Kurt's neck as he practically tore his clothes and the smaller boy squeaked. "These are Finn's pants!"

"What are you doin' wearing Finn's pants? Trying to make me jealous again?"

"You just killed any erection I might of had by insinuating there is anything between me and Finn beyond brotherly affection," Kurt snapped, but he tried to hide a joking smile as he pushed Puck off of him and turned on the water.

Puck was not fooled and he knew he looked damn good naked. He leaned against the cold wet tile and his hand drifted down his chest and gently stroked his raging erection. "Fine. Maybe I'll just amuse myself. Shouldn't take long," he smirked devilishly as he slowly jerked himself off.

Kurt jaw dropped as he watched Puck. It was a moment before he could come back to his senses. "You wouldn't dare," he glared, calling Puck's bluff as he wet his hair under the water and slicked it back.

Puck smirked as he leaned his head back and continued to stroke himself. "No? Well you're not horny anymore, I gotta get off somehow," he breathed, watching the water worship Kurt's body.

Kurt smiled. "Wouldn't you rather come in me?" he asked coyly, "I'm still wet and open from you earlier..."

Puck knew as soon as he said that, there was no holding himself back anymore. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and pressed him gently against the wall, Kurt's back against his chest and his cock nudging his entrance. "Tell me you want it," he panted.

Kurt moaned and leaned his head against the cold tile as he pushed his ass against Puck. "Of course I want it... I need it, baby." But Puck was not done playing with him yet. His hand snaked between them and two slick fingers penetrated Kurt tightness deep to molest that overly sensitive button inside of him. Kurt's back arched as he pushed back even further. _"Please Noah, please fuck me,"_he begged.

Puck feared it would be over way too soon after that. "Say my name again," he pleaded as he finally lined his cock up to Kurt's pink, puckered entrance and with his other hand holding onto Kurt's hips, he slid deeply inside.

_"Nooaaah,"_he moaned his lover's name as he felt himself taken and filled and falling in love with Puck all over again.

***

The therapy session later that day didn't go as well as Kurt hoped it would. He wanted Blaine to tell his dad that he was getting better, but apparently, refusing to leave the house was not a good sign that he was improving.

Instead of continuing to wean him off his pills, Blaine changed his medication and upped the dose with a mandatory therapy session once a week in Blaine's office, not at the house. In fact, Kurt was put under strict orders to leave the house at least once the day, even if it was just to pick the kids up from school or go to the grocery store. He was not looking forward to his dad's reaction to all of this.

After he walked Blaine to the door, Kurt walked back down to the basement which had once again become his sanctuary. He smiled when he saw his lover half asleep on the bed. Why should he leave the house when he had everything he ever wanted right here in this house?

Kurt slipped gracefully into bed and snuggled up to Puck and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. Puck smiled drowsily and wrapped an arm lovingly over him. "How did it go, sweetheart?" He whispered intimately. They were both safe in the cocoon of the covers and each other's arms.

"Horribly," Kurt said sadly, "Blaine thinks I'm not getting better. He changed my meds instead of taking me off them."

Puck knew to approach this subject very carefully with him. He ran his hand ever so gently up and down his back to soothe him as he suggested softly, "Well, maybe you need them to get better."

Puck's gentle stroking calmed his frayed nerves. "Maybe," he said dubiously.

"You'll get better," he promised, because he would make sure of it. Now that they were relaxed in each other's arms, he thought of the one person who caused this drama in Kurt's life in the first place. "You miss him at all?" he whispered.

Kurt unintentionally squeezed Puck tighter to him when he heard the question. "We were a train wreck, literally and figuratively. You know that song 'Love the way you Lie'? It pretty much summed up our relationship. He was obsessed with me and I guess I liked having someone who was like that."

It hurt to hear it. Puck wondered if Kurt wouldn't have been with him if he hadn't cheated on him back in high school. "I'm pretty obsessed with you. I have been since first grade," he admitted with a shrug.

"It wasn't destructive with you, it was wonderful with you. And no matter what I ever did to you... you wouldn't have ever hit me," Kurt said quietly.

"Not even during the days of flinging you into dumpsters would I have done that," Puck giggled, "Back then I told all my football bully friends that I was the only one allowed to bully you. I was jealous even back then. And I didn't want one of them to hurt you. All 'cuz I secretly wanted in your pants."

Kurt smiled. "That's because you are a possessive bastard and I wouldn't have it any other way." He lifted his head and kissing him.

Puck smirked and kissed him back passionately, his tongue intertwining with his as a wide, calloused palm ran up his shirt to feel his chest. Kurt pulled away and kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "You can't possibly want to go again," he teased.

"I've been without you for years. I've masturbated hundreds of times in this very bed just pretending that you were still here... I could always go again," Puck teased back as his fingers ghosted over Kurt's nipple.

Kurt laughed at that. He couldn't believe Puck snuck down here to masturbate on a regular basis. "You are insatiable."

"Yeah, well, I'm not an old man yet. And Puckzilla just doesn't know when to quit."

"You wore me out," Kurt grinned and snuggled closer to Puck. "I can't keep up with Puckzilla."

"Snuggling is good, too. I'll try to tell Puckzilla to cool it," Puck joked as he brought the covers warmed by their body heat closer around them and kissing him gently on the neck.

Kurt smiled and leaned farther into him. "I need to get supper started before my dad gets home."

Puck pouted heavily and held him tighter in protest. "You're gonna leave me?" he whined.

"You could come help me," Kurt proposed, even though he knew Puck still hated anything kitchen oriented besides the occasional sex on the table. "Or you could lay down here and pout like a big baby."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he was interrupted by the insistent vibration of his cell phone. He reached for it while grumbling in annoyance and rolled onto his back to answer it shortly. He sighed deeply when he recognized Principal Figgins' heavily accented voice.

"I'll be right there," Puck answered a minute later before he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Puck tried to keep his anger and frustration contained, but unlike Kurt, he was not so good at hiding his feelings. "Naomi just got suspended," he growled. He wasn't furious with his sister, but furious with Karofsky for pushing Naomi over the edge and furious at Figgins for still being so ignorant after all these years. "I have to go pick her up. They won't even let her stay there the rest of the day."

"What did she do?" Kurt asked, because he couldn't picture the girl doing anything worthy of suspension. "I'm going with you."

"No, no you can't... you have to stay here," Puck hurried to say, although he didn't specify why. He rose up out of the bed, and consumed with anger, he kicked over a chair in his rage.

"You obviously can't go by self. You're temper is already out of control," Kurt pointed out as he watched his lover throw a tantrum.

"Yeah, but I thought you were afraid to leave the house," Puck glared as he swallowed down the need to destroy something else and pretend it was Karofsky.

"I'm not afraid... I just prefer to stay in. I'm going with you," Kurt said firmly as he jumped off the bed and looked for something more suitable to wear.

"Please don't, Kurt. I don't want you adding this to your list of things to stress about," Puck was pleading now with a softer tone and puppy dog eyes. If he saw Karofsky, who knew what he would do. Especially if Kurt was there with him…

"I want Naomi to know I am there for her," Kurt insisted. He didn't know why Puck was fighting him on this.

Sometimes, Puck doesn't know he needs to explode until he does. "She doesn't need you or me, she needs her own goddamn mother!" he shouted. Remembering that he did too, he snarled and kicked the chair hard.

Kurt grabbed Puck and turned him around to face him. "Calm down. Getting angry about this will not help anyone."

"Yeah? And what will?" Puck demanded. He was suddenly unable to meet Kurt's steady gaze on him. He didn't think of his mother often, but when he did, a surge of suppressed emotion usually followed.

"Going into that school and acting like an adult in front of your sister," Kurt told him gently as he took Puck's hand. "Let's go."

Puck resisted immediately and was beginning to feel a little desperate. Why was Kurt pressing this so much? "Believe me, you don't want to go!" he shouted, though he offered no explanation as to why.

"Why are you so against this?" Kurt asked. Did Puck not want him to be part of the children's lives? He may be a Broadway star, but he definitely was not role model material. Maybe Puck was finally seeing that. "I want to be part of the kid's lives… even the bad parts."

Puck shook his head. "You won't like the teacher who got her suspended, and I don't want you to get involved in this. Especially when I fucking rip his head off!" he kicked the chair again with a deep growl and he swore he felt smoke coming out of his ears.

"Will you stop kicking my chairs!" Kurt finally yelled, losing his temper. "I'm going with you and I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

Puck glared as Kurt stormed off, knowing that he couldn't get far without the keys to his truck. After a few helpless moments, he followed him outside. "Her teacher is someone we used to know. Karofsky. I don't want you anywhere near him," he admitted softly.

Kurt was leaning against the side of the truck when he heard that. He froze in surprise and paled, but he forced himself to put on a brave face. "It was ten years ago. I'm not a scared kid anymore and I'm sure he's changed as well. We are all grown up now, we should act like it."

"He hasn't changed! Why do you think Naomi got suspended? The douche bag still has it out for me so he takes it out on her!"

"I'm going. You are irrational right now and someone needs to be the calm one in this situation," Kurt insisted, "Now unlock the damn door so we can go. We've wasted too much time already."

"There is no way you're going with me. I'm not letting him anywhere near you," Puck repeated stubbornly, and he meant it. There was no way he was going to let the past repeat itself, especially when Kurt was so unstable.

"I won't go inside the office," Kurt proposed, "I'll sit with Naomi while you talk to Figgins."

Puck shook his head and clutched his keys tightly in case Kurt tried to sneak one on him. "No, he will know you are there. Nothing you could say or do could convince me," he told him sternly.

Kurt pursed his lips as he thought about his next move. "If you leave without me, I'll call my dad and tell him you left me alone in the house."

Puck rolled his eyes. Even as an adult, Kurt was a spoiled brat. "Go ahead, then. I'll just explain it to him. He doesn't want you anywhere near that douche bag either," he fought back as he turned from Kurt and opened the front seat and slipped inside.

Kurt forced himself to take a calming breath. "Noah, please let me go and help with this."

"I don't need any help. You would only make this situation worse by being there," Puck said again as he started the car and growled when his radio screamed back at him. He smacked it to shut it off. Before Puck could lock the door, Kurt opened it.

"I swear I won't get in the way or make it worse. I just want to be there for Naomi. "

Puck sighed and shut his eyes. "The only way I'd let you is if you promise to stay in the car."

"Fine," Kurt agreed, because he was sure he could find a way around that by the time they got to the school.

Puck rolled his eyes and finally gave in. "Brat," he hissed.

Kurt smiled and happily got into the passenger's seat. He made a face at how dirty the interior of his lover's truck was. "Don't you ever clean this thing out?"

"No," Puck shrugged.

Kurt pouted when he realized Puck was mad at him now. "You understand I just want to be part of your kids lives right?"

"She's not my kid. She's my sister," Puck muttered angrily.

"Yes, your sister that you are raising on your own," Kurt told him gently, "And doing an incredible job with."

"No, I'm not, she hates me. I think she blames me for my mom's mental breakdown," Puck glared out the window as he backed out of the driveway.

"You are both a lot alike. That is why you butt heads so much," Kurt told him, "Your mother's condition wasn't your fault, you know."

"Of course it wasn't my fault," Puck hissed defensively in a way that showed Kurt he really did blame himself for his mother's decline into psychosis. "She hates me, both of them hate me."

"No they don't," Kurt insisted, and the rest of the ride was silent. When they pulled into the school parking lot, he eyed Puck. "You know I'm going in, right?"

As soon as he parked the truck, Puck swelled with so much emotion that it had nowhere to go but out of him. He didn't want Kurt to see him crumble, so he buried his face in his hands and wished he could just curl up under the covers of his bed and sob.

Kurt undid his seat belt and slid over so he could wrap his arm around him. "Baby, what is it?" he whispered. When Puck didn't answer, Kurt rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "It's going to be alright. What happened with your mom has nothing to do with you. It was her because of her own issues, not yours. And you have done a fantastic job with the girls, you should be as proud of yourself as I am of you."

Puck hated acting so pathetic around Kurt. He was supposed to be tough. He was supposed to be strong when Kurt needed him to be. So he continued to hide his face in his hands, not wanting to admit to the tears.

Kurt kissed Puck on the temple. "Baby, what can I do to help you?"

Puck tore his hands from his face and tried to put on a serious expression. "Nothing. I wasn't crying or nothin'," he muttered.

Kurt's lips twitched when he tried not to smile at Puck's denial. He pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "It's okay to be upset, you know."

It was amazing how fast Kurt was able to soothe him when nothing else would. Puck hesitantly wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist and left a few short kisses on his lips which were irresistible to him even at a time like this. Kurt smiled into the kisses. "Remember how many times we fooled around in this very parking lot?" he teased.

That drew a sly, confident smirk out of Puck. Kurt always knew what to say to bring him back to himself again. "You gave your first blow job to me in this very truck in this very parking lot," he laughed.

"I remember," Kurt grinned.

Puck kissed him deeply, relishing how Kurt's taste had not changed at all over the years. "We ran that fucking school," he smirked, remembering fondly.

"Well, only because every homophobe was scared to death of you," Kurt teased.

"Yeah, so?" Puck grinned, but once he glanced at the time, he became worried all over again. "Please stay here, Kurt..."

"You know they say that you should face your fears. I'm tired of being scared, Noah. And maybe seeing Karofsky will help with that, even if I don't say a word to him," he said, trying to make Puck understand.

"I'm just going in to get Naomi and coming right back out," Puck said, although he wanted nothing more than to take his time beating the other man's face in.

"And I'm going with you," Kurt said as he hopped out of the truck before Puck could stop him.

Puck rolled his eyes and followed him. He knew he couldn't argue with Kurt when he was determined. He had a little bit of only child syndrome, that was for sure. He wiped his eyes and put his sunglasses on as he stuffed his keys in his pocket and headed towards the school.

"You look so sexy in sunglasses," Kurt smirked, hoping to lighten his lover's mood as they walked towards the school. It was odd walking back into a place he swore he would never set foot in again after graduation.

Puck made sure Kurt was never too far away from him as they walked towards the building. "I know I do," he smirked cockily.

"Hmm, maybe you can leave them on when we get home?" Kurt teased playfully.

Puck had no time to answer before the doors to the building opened and they both stepped inside. Puck's earlier frustration came rushing back to him as he stomped down the hall that led to Figgin's office. He found Naomi there with the same exact look on her face. "Come on, Naomi, we're going home," he hurried, and she stood.

It was clear that Figgins was surprised to see Kurt with Puck. "Excuse me, Puckerman, do you not want to hear why your little sister is in my office?" he asked, and Puck turned around to glare at him.

"I don't need you to tell me. I'd think after so much time, you'd be less ignorant about what is going on! That asshole Karofsky still has it in for me, but since he can't get to me, he is taking it out on my little sister!"

"Your sister's bad behavior has nothing to do with her teacher. Dave has changed, Puckerman, he has been rehabilitated and is a perfect model for my students. You are the only one that has a problem with him teaching here," Mr. Figgins said.

Puck was infuriated. "Bullshit, why does he harass my sister, then? She may be troubled, but she's a smart girl and there is no reason for him to single her out!" he screamed.

Dave Karofsky chose that moment to waltz into Figgin's office after Puck's shouting echoed down the halls. When he saw who was with Puck, however, he froze. He was so deep in shock that he barely noticed anything else.

Puck turned around when he felt Karofsky's presence and watched him watch Kurt until he couldn't stand it anymore. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he challenged.

"Puckerman! Keep your voice down, I will not have this from you boys now!" Figgin's voice was ignored.

"Don't look at him!" he shouted again before he took a step forward and shoved the other man hard.

Kurt took a deep breath and quickly stood in between them, preventing what he knew could be a very nasty fight. "Puck let's just get Naomi and get out of here."

Puck gritted his teeth and snarled at Karofsky, trying to push past Kurt to get to him. "You have to grow the fuck up, Karofsky!"

That hit a nerve with Dave. He opened his mouth to say something to that, but Figgins stood and interrupted him. "Boys! Puckerman, if you do not leave my office now, I will have to make this a police matter!"

"Stop it, Noah! Kurt, just get him out of here!" a frustrated and embarrassed Naomi shouted.

Kurt grabbed Noah by the shirt. "You are making a scene," he hissed. He tried to physically manhandle Puck out of the office, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. Eventually, he allowed Kurt to shove him out of the office, but once Kurt released him in the hallway, he turned and punched a metal locker so hard that he felt blood trickle down his arm.

Naomi gasped and jumped. Kurt grabbed Puck by the chin and forced him to look at him. "You need to calm down before you get yourself arrested," he demanded calmly as if Puck just hadn't almost punched a hole through a steel locker.

Puck was still seething but he made no further move to punch anything else. Kurt dropped his hand from his face and gently took Puck's hurt hand in his to access the damage. It didn't look like anything was broken, but it was definitely going to bruise. "Come on, I'm driving us home so we can get some ice put on this," he said, taking Puck's keys out of his pocket.

When Puck lost his temper like this, he reminded Naomi a lot of a wild animal. But she watched in amazement as Kurt stepped in and tamed her older brother without so much as a second's hesitation and a simple, single touch.

In the truck, Puck's arm shook with pain now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. The ride home was quiet, even as Kurt reached over to take Puck's hurt hand in his and entwined their fingers.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**What Might Have Been (8/?) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)

**Authors:** **adarkerheaven**

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.

**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.

**Summary:** Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.

**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Later that night, Puck jumped when Kurt suddenly appeared beside him on the porch. He didn't bother to put away his cigarette, needing it to take the edge off of his frustration. It was a shame that he couldn't smoke and drink his beer at the same time because of his injured hand.

He stared off into the street as he ignored him. "Still smoking when you get stressed, I see," Kurt observed as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to get angry. Puck took another long drag and shrugged, not wanting to feel guilty about anything anymore. Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall. "Did I ever thank you for getting him expelled?"

"No. If I remember correctly, you hated me for it for a while," Puck reminded him.

"I might have hated the fact that you could have gotten into trouble, but I could never hate you. Is that really how you remember me?"  
>Puck shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No. Of course it's not," he muttered. No, that was definitely not how he remembered him.<p>

"Then why are you trying to push me way again?" Kurt asked softly.

"Because you're better off without me. You always have been. You'd be better by now if not for me," he explained softly to him, "I just hold you back."

"That's not true, Noah. How can you say that? I would be a lot worse if not for you," Kurt insisted. He was getting very tired of this same old song and dance.

"I don't think so. If I didn't cheat on you, you wouldn't be in this position right now," Puck pointed out something Kurt could not deny.  
>"Puck, that was six years ago. My life decisions since then have nothing to do with you or what you did in high school. You can't blame yourself for my problems."<p>

"Yeah I can. I should just take the girls and leave and then maybe I won't be as heartbroken when you move back to New York..." he rambled, unable to look at Kurt and sucking hard on his cigarette.

"Don't do this to me, Noah, not _again_," Kurt insisted, and finally gave in and took the other man's hand. "We can make the long distance thing work, I know we can. It's what we should have done when I first went to college. And when everything is a lot more stable, we can move in together."

"It wouldn't have worked then, either," Puck grumbled stubbornly, but he didn't move his hand out of his. Instead, he allowing it to sit loosely in his. But just the thought of being so far away from Kurt made him angry and he opened his mouth to say something terrible, "Maybe I don't want a long distance relationship. Maybe I want you to choose between me and New York."

Kurt's jaw dropped at that. He couldn't believe Puck had asked that of him. To him, performing was a different kind of love that would be difficult to give up. But to be with Puck, he would do anything. "Fine then, I choose you."

Puck had to look away then and take another long drag of his cigarette. He hadn't expected Kurt to say that. "You need to learn from your mistakes," he accused.

"Are you saying you are one of those mistakes?"

"Yes," he decided, even as he tried to imagine a world without Kurt and could not. "We are both very different dudes and I'm holding you back. It would be easier if we just..." he could not bring himself to say it, but Kurt must know what he meant.

Kurt stepped away from him then. "Well, at least you have the balls to actually break up with me this time," he snapped angrily.  
>"I've always had awesome big balls, I'll have you know," Puck growled as he blinked tears from his eyes and was glad he still had his sunglasses on.<p>

"I'm surprised you didn't find some slut to make out with in front of me this time," Kurt accused before he turned away from him and stomped back into the house.

Puck was a second away from offering to go get a slut to make out with, but he remembered that if he was going to do this, he had to do it right this time. The last time this happened, he had left Kurt with a very bitter broken heart. But this time, he had a chance to leave him in a way that might allow him to move on with his life.

"Listen, Kurt, I just think we should... uh... try to be... friends," he muttered when he walked back into the house and found him again.  
>Kurt was washing dishes in the kitchen and didn't even bother to look up at him. "Fine. Friends don't sleep in the same bed, though, so you should get the girls and leave," he said frostily.<p>

Kurt could not stand to watch Puck packed up his things. He walked upstairs to escape the fuss of it, but quickly realized he wasn't the only one looking to get away and came face to face with Naomi. The hurt in her expression stopped him in his tracks and he realized she must have heard everything.

Kurt sat down beside her. "You have to know we weren't fighting because of you," he told her gently.

Naomi didn't look up at Kurt. She knew that it may not be her fault, but if she hadn't gotten suspended, that fight wouldn't have happened. "Are you going to kick us out?" she muttered down to her feet.

This was the first time Kurt realized how his relationship with Puck affected those around him. It wasn't just about them anymore. He sighed and wrapped his arm around the teenager. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just angry at your brother."

Naomi didn't hug him back but she allowed the embrace. "My brother is a douche bag, so I don't blame you if you can't stand him," she admitted angrily.

"I love him even when he's being an ass," Kurt told her teasingly, "You know... there are a lot of great schools in New York and I have an extra bedroom. One day when all this is figured out, I would like you and Noah and Beth to come live with me."  
>Naomi was visibly surprised by that and didn't know how to respond. "I've never been to New York," she murmured shyly.<br>"My dad showed me some of you sketches. You have a lot of artistic talent in and there are more opportunities at the schools in New York," Kurt told her. The private schools there were ridiculously expensive, but with his income, it would be nothing at all. He knew Puck wouldn't like it, but he could always tell him that Naomi won a scholarship.

Naomi stopped to think about it. No one had ever really noticed her art work before. "Do you have a huge house in New York?" she asked curiously.

Kurt chuckled. "I have a very large penthouse apartment in Manhattan."

Naomi sighed and frowned down to the floor again as if she were reminding herself not to dream too big. "My art isn't that good. You're just saying that because you want me to cheer up," she muttered.

"I'm not that good at cheering people up and I wouldn't lie to you," Kurt told her honestly.

Naomi felt giddy again just thinking about getting away from this town and moving to a place as big as New York. Maybe she would belong there. "I can't see Noah in a big city," she realized out loud.

Kurt couldn't imagine it either and he wondered if that was why Puck was trying to stop to their relationship before it even got going again. "He will adjust eventually."

Naomi nodded her head. "I want to come with you one day. I want to go to high school in New York. I wanna leave this place."

"After your brother calms down, I promise to take you there," Kurt reassured her. He understood what it felt like to want to get out Lima more than anything.

"Don't let him dump you. He's just doing it because he thinks he's a fuck up. I've never seen Noah act the way he does with you with anyone else," she explained with urgency, "You should have seen him over the years after high school, he was a mess. I don't want it to go back to that."

"I don't plan on letting him push me away so easily. But sometimes you just have to let men think they are getting their way so you can blind slide them with a sneak attack," Kurt smiled.

Naomi nodded in understanding. Kurt seemed to know Puck better than most people. "Do you miss your old fiancé? Why were you with him, if you've been in love with my brother all these years?"

"Even if you love someone, you still get lonely if you're not with them," Kurt tried to explain as best he could without getting into too much detail.

Naomi sniffed and nodded, hesitating slightly before she wrapped her arms around Kurt in a warm embrace of her own. She ended the hug quickly before she smiled and ran off to gather up her things.

A week later, Puck snuck back into his house late at night reeking of booze and cigarettes. He had left his sister in charge of putting Beth to bed and had gone out for a night of drunken self destruction in hopes that he would forget about a certain little blue eyed Broadway star that haunted his dreams at night. But the guilt he felt for drinking so much while he had Naomi and Beth at home only added to his depression and self hate. He had not been taking very good care of his hand, and what did it matter, anyway? The pain from it was a good distraction.

The lights were off in the house as he tried to be as quiet as possible, but he ended up stubbing his toe on the couch._"Fuck!"_ he hissed into the darkness.

What Puck didn't know was that Kurt was in his kitchen, reading the newest issue of Cosmo with a glass of wine. When he heard Puck stumble in, he put down the magazine and turned on the living room lights. He made a face when he smelled the beer on Puck as if the other man had just gone swimming in it.

"Decide to go bar hopping? Don't you work tomorrow?"

Puck screamed and jumped into the air when suddenly Kurt was right in front of him, in his house, and the lights in the room blinded him. He hadn't seen Kurt's car outside, but he knew that he could be damn sneaky if he wanted to. Sometimes, Kurt was a cat in the dark. He sighed as he calmed down. "I can if I want to," he mumbled a little defensively, "What are you doing in my house?"

Kurt ignored Puck at first and came closer to observe how swollen his hand was. "Of course you can. You're single, after all. But it wasn't right to leave the girls here alone. Naomi and I were talking earlier and she told me you had gone, so I came over to watch them," he shrugged as if it were nothing, "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

Puck tried to hide his hand from Kurt. He couldn't bear being close to him right now, especially not when he was acting like everything was right in the world and as if he didn't miss him. "I'm alright. It's alright. I just need to sleep," he insisted quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt chastised, but tried to keep the bitchiness out of his tone. "If you don't let me take care of it. I'm taking you to a hospital to get it x-rayed," he threatened.

"I can't go to the hospital. Beth has a fear of them, she'd think the worst," Puck admitted sadly, looking anywhere but into Kurt's doe eyes. He was tired, he could tell. He had been waiting up for him for a long time.

Kurt paused and thought about that. "Then let me fix up your hand and you can pass out on the sofa," he compromised.

Puck knew he should say no. He didn't want him to see him like this. Kurt had enough on his plate, and he didn't need Puck to go dishing more drama onto it. That was the whole point in leaving him, wasn't it? So that he could heal without him ruining it for him?

But still, he didn't want to fight. That would certainly be counterproductive. "Okay," he gave in softly.

Kurt led Puck into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer. He wrapped it up in a dish towel and placing it on top of his hand to ease the swelling. "Noah, if we are going to be friends... friends help other out, right?" he asked carefully.

Noah knew he couldn't stand to 'just be friends' with Kurt. It was impossible. He would never stop wanting him or needing him. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied, unsure.

"Well, there are a lot of great schools in New York..." Kurt began, hoping that was enough to lead Puck to his own conclusions about where this conversation was going. "Naomi expressed her interest in attending art school there in the future, and I have an extra bedroom for her. And I was hoping… that… that you might want to come with her."

"What are you suggesting? You take my sister away from me?" Puck demanded, trying to keep his voice down. It was hard when he was so drunk and had lost his filter along with his volume control after his fifth beer.

"What? Of course not, Noah, I'm just offering her a better option. She's obviously not happy at McKinley," Kurt pointed out. He regretted bringing it up instantly.

He winced when Kurt continued to cleanse the wound gently with alcohol. "You didn't give up when you were unhappy there," he whispered, his voice much softer this time.

"I was lucky because I had you," Kurt admitted shyly, "I honestly don't think I could have stayed there without you."

That caused Puck to swell with emotion, and suddenly, it was just too much. Before he could stop and think, he grabbed Kurt's arm and brought his body hard against him in a deep, penetrating kiss. The towel Kurt was holding fell to the floor as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Puck's broad shoulders and brought them even closer. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, trying to dominate the kiss and somehow prove to Puck that he belonged to him no matter what.

Puck had turned his thinking off for the night. He couldn't stand to think about the consequences of what he was about to do, and instead, he just focused on doing it. His cock was already hard just by the thought of fucking Kurt against the nearest wall.

The kiss became rougher and he moaned against this perfect, wet mouth and his hands helped to pull Kurt's jeans down until he was standing against him in only a skin tight t-shirt. Puck shoved him against the wall with the force of his own body and nudged his legs open with his hips.

"No underwear?" he couldn't help breaking the kiss to tease. He was afraid of words getting in the way. He didn't want to stop this.

Kurt didn't answer and chose instead to pull Puck's shirt over his head and slyly unfasten his jeans before sinking gracefully to his knees. It was not something that Puck had expected, and a rush of adrenaline coursed through his body as he felt that warm mouth take him in. _"God..."_ he panted, leaning his forehead against the wall as he closed his eyes and listened to the soft suckling noises Kurt was making as his talented mouth and hand worked him. His good hand moved to tangle in the boy's hair and only then did it stop shaking.

Kurt had missed his taste. He moaned against his cock as he reached down to grip his own cock tightly and keep himself from coming just from the sounds Puck was making.

_"Baby..."_ Puck breathed affectionately as Kurt sucked him harder. He made a series of repetitive, soft, masculine moans and grunts between heavy panting as he rocked his hips just slightly with Kurt's rhythm. He was getting so close to coming after just a few minutes of this.

It felt like another eight years had passed since he had him...

Kurt finally couldn't take anymore and pulled his mouth away as his grip on Puck's hips pulled the taller man down to the floor with him. Kurt pushed him onto his back before he climbed on top of him and grinding his hips down into his. Puck's own erection was impossibly hard and huge and red with frustration as his hands gripped Kurt's perfect thighs and squeezed as he met each thrust with one of his own. He felt Kurt bit down hard on his neck, determined to leave his mark as he felt his orgasm fast approaching as he cried out and exploded his seed all over their chests.

Puck clenched his eyes closed against the wave of orgasm and rode it out against Kurt's thrusts. Kurt moaned his name as he came and collapsed on top of him. After a moment, he absentmindedly laid soft kisses where ever on Puck's body his lips could reach.

"Why do you pretend you don't want to be with me when your actions say otherwise?"

Puck didn't know the answer to that question. Suddenly, he sat up, knowing they could not stay like this. He opened his mouth to speak but it was a while before he found speech. "You seduced me," he said, although it did not sound as accusing as he meant it to.

He suddenly couldn't look Kurt in the eyes anymore. Their come was cooling on his chest and Kurt's weight felt so good on top of him. "I- I gotta go," he stammered, but Kurt was still straddling him and he did not have the heart to physically push him away.

Kurt swallowed his anger and hurt and remembered that he had to be patient. Maybe once he got his life together, Puck would stop this nonsense. He stood up off of Puck and grabbed his pants before slipping them back on. "I'll see you in the morning," was all he said. He was afraid of his voice breaking if he said any more.

Puck remained where he was on the floor as he watched Kurt clumsily finish dressing and leave him. He ached for him immediately and couldn't find the strength to get up.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Title:**What Might Have Been (9/?) (Part One) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt, Puck/OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 7,524  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

A red Corvette pulled into the parking lot of Hummel Tire and Lube, its engine making enough noise and blowing out enough smoke so that people on the streets watched as it passed by. It sputtered to a halt at the garage and a young man slipped out. His dark sunglasses shaded his eyes as he surveyed the small town he guessed now he was stuck in. Thank god he had made it to a mechanics before completely breaking down.

He walked into the office and rang the bell for service when he saw no one at the front desk. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Puck called from the other room. He walked up to the front desk a moment later, wiping the grease off his hands with a towel and barely looking up at his new customer. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Daniel was surprised at the hunk that came out of the other room. This town sure knew how to grow hot mechanics, apparently. "Yeah my car broke down. Do you think you could take a look at it?" he asked with a flirtatious smile as he placed his sunglasses on the top of his head.

Puck finally made eye contact. He could remember Burt telling him he needed to work on his people skills if he wanted to take over the business for him one day. The boy was around his age, maybe a little younger, with striking blue eyes. Well, they weren't nearly as striking as another certain pair of blue eyes, but they still were nice to look at. Puck was attracted to them nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure, I can take a look," he walked past him to the Corvette.

Daniel watched Puck's ass as he walked. "Yeah I was just on my way to Columbus when it started acting up. Cute little town you got here," he smiled, just trying to make conversation.

"It's okay I guess," Puck shrugged as he opened the top and studied it.

Daniel didn't give up on his small talk even when it was clear Puck wasn't going to make it easy. "I might stay a few days… is there anything to do around here?" he asked curiously. He liked the sound of the other man's voice.

Puck laughed at that. "No, there's nothing to do," he answered him honestly. He could tell this guy was used to having a lot to do. He was used to partying and clubbing and getting drunk. He was probably from a big city somewhere, like New York. Puck didn't look at him as he focused on his task at hand. This guy obviously had no car smarts. This was an easy fix.

He remembered how good Kurt was with cars. He remembered watching him work with his dad, watching him take off his designer skin tight clothes and getting grease stains across his cheek. He remembered tearing off his dirty clothes and fucking him in the backseat of a random customer's car that he had helped him work on...

"Hey wait, this is Lima, isn't it? Wasn't there some actor from here..." Daniel's voice interrupted Puck's pleasant thoughts. "You know... the one that did a sexy music video with Jonah Lenox."

Puck almost dropped his tools. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell," he lied.

"Hmm, maybe it was another small town in Ohio…" he trailed off, not noticing Puck's unsteady hands.

"There's a lot of 'um," Puck shrugged, hoping that would be the end of it. "It's an easy fix. I can get you back on the road in an hour."

"Sounds good. Would you want to grab a bite afterwards? Maybe show me around your little town?" Daniel asked flirtatiously.

Puck had to laugh at the guy's bluntness. He didn't even know the dude's name. And did Puck have the word "gay" written on his forehead? He didn't think he came off as anything but straight when he was not hanging around Kurt. "What makes you think I'm that kinda guy?" he asked.

"I've discovered that it doesn't really matter what kind of guy you are," Daniel replied playfully, "Every guy likes blow jobs."

Then, Puck did drop his tool. It fell to the floor with a loud clang and he clumsily dropped down to pick it up. He risked one quick glance at the guy before he went right back to the car. "I don't know where you came from, but in this town, things are a little different."

"Oh," Daniel said, sounding unsure of himself as if for the first time. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me," Puck chuckled. Today had been the first day he spent out of the house and at work, and it didn't make him feel better like he thought it would. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Maybe this dude can be a good enough distraction. "I can take you around tonight. Sure. My name's Puck."

Daniel smiled when he realized things were finally going his way. "I'm Daniel. That's an unusual name, Puck, were your parents Shakespeare fans?"

Puck laughed again. He wouldn't know a goddamn thing about Shakespeare if not for his name. But he did know that people sometimes compared him to a crazy dude who ran around the forest with a flute or something. "No. Last name's Puckerman," he said as he worked on the car, still avoiding eye contact with Daniel. He didn't want to tell him his first name. He only liked certain people to call him Noah.

"Well, the nickname suits you," Daniel smiled as he watched him. He sucked in his breath at the sight of Puck's shirt riding up a little and showing off those fantastic muscles. "How much longer do you think you will be?"

Puck shrugged. Burt was helping take care of the girls today. "Shop closes at six," was all he said.

"Okay. I'll just go grab a coffee and be back then," he said, stepping closer to Puck. "Then maybe you can show me a good time."

Puck said nothing as Daniel walked away. His experience dating other guys was not much to talk about. After his first break up with Kurt, he went through a very long period of promiscuity where he pretty much whored himself out to anyone that seemed attracted to him. That included a few guys. Nothing ever went past heated kisses and messy handjobs. But maybe he was going about it the wrong way. He always turned to girls to distract him from Kurt, but maybe what he needed was a guy.

***

Kurt came home from his therapy session feeling more worn out than usual. He was surprised to find Naomi watching television on the couch and Beth doing her homework on the coffee table. Naomi spotted him before he could say anything. "We are staying with Papa Burt tonight because Noah has a date," she announced, sounding as pissed off about the news as Kurt was about to be.

Along with feeling angry, he felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. "With who?" he asked calmly as he took a seat beside the teenager. She shrugged. "Somebody he met at work."

Burt stepped out of the kitchen and interrupted Naomi's gossip. "Puck says it's not a date," he corrected. He eyed his son as he said it. He didn't want Kurt to think Puck had gotten over him this easily and moved on only after just a few weeks. He wished he could knock some sense into the kid's mohawked head so his son wouldn't keep getting hurt. "He's just out with a friend, but you know how these girls talk and make somethin' out of nothin'," he assured his son.

This didn't sound good to Kurt. Puck was trying to prove he could move on. He was trying to push Kurt away from him even more. Well, he would be damned if he would let Puck pull that crap on him. "Of course," Kurt said easily, even when he was already plotting ways to break up Puck and whoever this little tart was he had latched onto.

"Of course? That's it? How was your therapy session? How was driving out alone? Were you okay?" Burt had to shut himself up once he realized he was asking too many questions for Kurt to keep up with.

"You worry too much, Dad. It was fine. Blaine says I am improving wonderfully," Kurt assured him affectionately.

"Your therapist must be really good," Burt said. Either Kurt really was recovering well, or he was just very good at hiding the fact that he wasn't. But knew it was really hard to tell with him. Instead of questioning him further, he kissed his son on the forehead and took his beer to the couch to watch cartoons with Beth while Naomi got up to join Kurt as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're gonna let him get away with this? I know my brother is a douche, but dating another guy after dumping you is low, even for him," she told him.

Kurt froze as he reached into the refrigerator for a drink. "What do you mean a guy?"

"I mean Puck's new guy, duh," she sighed. Alright, so maybe her brother wasn't really going out with this new guy yet, but he certainly had plans to.

Kurt could do nothing but stare at Naomi. "But... Noah only dates women," he said stupidly.

Naomi snorted. "You're not a woman," she pointed out, "What does it matter if he's dating a chick or a dude, anyway? What's the difference? Nothing, to him."

"The difference is that I'm the only guy he's ever had a relationship with!" Kurt finally snapped.

Naomi was a little surprised by Kurt's reaction. "Kurt, you're the only one he's ever had a relationship with, girl or boy. But I hate to break it to you, I'm sure this isn't the first guy he's fooled around with besides you."

Kurt sat down heavily on a nearby stool before his legs gave out from under him. Of course he knew that Puck had messed around with other guys. Puck had told him that himself. But it hadn't seemed real at the time. Now it was painfully real, happening right now, and Kurt just wanted to find this other man and pull all the hair out of his boyfriend-stealing head.

***

They took Puck's truck out that night. Daniel's corvette was repaired, so after dinner, Puck drove them back to the shop so they could go their separate ways. He didn't know if he would ever see this dude again, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The guy was hot, but he talked a lot, and Puck only pretended to listen most of the time. Like he was doing now.

As Puck pulled into the empty parking lot, Daniel undid his seat belt so he could reach over and squeeze Puck's thigh. "I had a really good time tonight," he smiled at his own corny line.

Puck almost jumped when he felt his hand snake to his thigh, but he made no move to shove him away. "Yeah, me too," he said unenthusiastically.

Daniel knew he still didn't have Puck's full attention, but he also knew he could change that. "How can I ever thank you for dinner?" he teased as his hand sneaked farther up Puck's thigh.

Puck snuck one glance over at Daniel before he nervously looked away again. "You don't have to thank me," he said, but his erection was already growing as that hand slid up his thigh.

"Oh, but I want to," Daniel insisted as he slowly undid Puck's pants. His cock sprung out on its own violation. "No underwear. I love that," he giggled before he bent down to suck his hardness into his mouth.

***

Puck was a little blissed out as he made his way home. The boy may be annoying, but he sure as hell knew how to suck cock. He didn't care if he ever saw him again, but he was thankful just for a few hours of distraction from the thought of Kurt and how much he had to hurt him to save him.

He was also a little drunk. Not enough to impair his driving, but enough for him to stumble a bit as he made his way through his front door and into his house.

Kurt hadn't been able to take hearing anymore from Naomi. He grabbed the keys to his dad's truck and drove to Puck's house, and remembering where he kept the spare key, he let himself in. He was on the couch as he stumbled through the door. "Have fun with your new boy toy?" he asked.

Puck jumped when there was a voice behind him and fell onto the floor in surprise as he turned to find Kurt glaring angrily at him. "Jesus, Kurt! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" his chest heaved as he forced himself to calm down and ignore the question. How did he find out?

"Did you fuck him?" Kurt demanded angrily as he bent down to hoist Puck back up by his shirt with strength only anger and adrenalin could allow him.

Puck swallowed nervously and tried to glare back at him. "N-no... and it wouldn't have mattered if I did," he said, but he was never a very good liar. He didn't fuck him, but it hadn't been all that innocent, either.

_"It wouldn't have mattered?"_Kurt yelled right in Puck's face, _"How can you say that to me? How can you do this to me again? I'm not letting you this time! I love you, Noah, I love you with everything I have and you are killing me by pushing me away!"_

Puck jumped again and backed up away from Kurt. He had never seen him like this. "Trust me, Kurt, I'm helping you... I'm in your way, and you need to get better..." he tried to explain, but he only realized then just how stupid he really sounded.

"Don't you fucking dare say that to me," Kurt snarled, enraged as he pushed Puck hard against the wall. Puck didn't struggle. He just stumbled to remain upright and felt like he was breaking inside. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all.

Kurt couldn't stand Puck's silence. He wanted to smack some sense into the other man, but he held back from physical violence. So instead of slapping him, he kissed him hard on the mouth before he pulled away abruptly. "When you smarten up, I will forgive you for being such a bastard."

Puck was stunned by the kiss. "Why can't you just forgive me now?" he pleaded in a whisper against his lips.

"Because if I forgive you now, we will have amazing sex and afterwards you will just go back to being a bastard," Kurt told him honestly as he pulled away from Puck.

Puck felt his eyes well up with tears. The only one who had ever seen him cry in the past was Kurt. "I don't want to hurt you again. I'd rather kill myself than live without you," he admitted both to Kurt and himself. He may have just blown it now. Maybe this time, there would be no second chance for him... and god knows he didn't deserve one. "I'm such a fucking idiot..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah, you are, but your my idiot," Kurt said, "Maybe you are right. Us being together while I'm... while I'm still recovering."

Puck felt tears overflow down his cheek and he felt ashamed by them. "Maybe I'm right? I thought... I thought you wanted me back."

"I do, more than anything," Kurt confessed, kissing Puck's tears away, "Why are you crying? You broke up with me, remember?"

"I'm not crying," Puck insisted as he angrily wiped his tears away.

"You are a bad liar, Noah Puckerman," Kurt teased him.

"I'm not lying," Puck protested through a stubborn mumble, because he never liked to admit such weaknesses. He wouldn't look Kurt in the eyes, since he knew the other boy knew the truth.

"Yes, you are, and you're horrible at it."

Puck shrugged. "Well, you scared me. I thought you were gonna hit me. Not that I wouldn't have deserve it. You can, if you want to..." he offered as he mumbled down to the floor.

"I wanted to hit you and knock some sense into you," Kurt confessed, "But I'm not going to."

Puck could not believe that Kurt still wanted him after all he had put him through. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying to keep back more tears. "I, I didn't sleep with that guy. Not... not really," he confessed.

Kurt sighed not liking the sound of that. "So what did you do with him?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"It's... it's not important," Puck murmured down to the ground. "I just... I missed you, so I let him blow me."

At least they hadn't slept together, but the thought of Puck even doing something like that with someone else still hurt. "Technically, we are not together, so I guess I can't be mad about it. But does this mean if I miss you I can get a random stranger to blow me, too?" he asked a little snidely.

The idea of it made Puck insane with jealousy. "No, 'cuz I plan on getting you back," he told him simply, "Even if I really don't deserve you this time, I want you back and this time, I wanna keep you."

Kurt laughed at that. "You want to keep me, huh? Are you done playing the martyr?"

"I'm not very good at this relationship thing. You know I'm not," Puck admitted, still looking down to his feet. He knew he still had a lot of growing up to do. "But I want to be good at it."

"You were good at it once," Kurt pointed out, because even though they both had had their issues in high school, Puck was still the best boyfriend Kurt had ever had even if he was the only one Kurt had to work hard for. "But I think you were right about us not being together, at least until I get my life together."

Puck immediately panicked. He had waited long enough. And now that he was determined never to try to break it off again, now that he was determined to keep him, Kurt didn't want him... "Is this some sort of punishment? You can't come creeping into my house and scare the pants off me and make me feel guilty about getting a blowjob from someone else and then not want to get back together with me!"

"Oh, yes I can," Kurt said, pushing away from Puck. "And it's not a punishment. I just don't want to screw anything up for when we do get back together and that can't be right now."

Puck knew that if he needed space, he should give him space. He should be happy that Kurt even wanted him back at all. He was sure that Kurt couldn't screw anything but more than he had himself. "Okay," he forced himself to say, even though the hurt was clear in his voice and eyes, "I... I can wait until you're ready."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Thank you, Noah," he said before turning around to leave Puck to his quiet house.

Puck watched Kurt walk to the door, but he ran after him and stopped him on the porch. He didn't know when he'd see him again and that scared him. "I'm... I'm gonna make everything up to you. I'm gonna be a damn good boyfriend to you, the one you deserve," he tried to convince him, still holding back tears.

It was hard for Kurt to walk away from Puck. It always had been. "I know you will, but I want to be the boyfriend you deserve, too. And I just realized I can't be that for you yet."

Puck was trying so hard to accept that, but he just couldn't. "Why not? I don't need you to be any different. I want you even when you're recovering. You're always the perfect boyfriend for me, without trying," he tried to explain. "I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you so many times, but I swear to god I won't be stupid enough to do it again."

"Why are you doing this to me now? Why do you tempt me when I finally think I have it figured out?"

Puck didn't understand. But he wanted to. "What do you have figured out? Tell me," he asked.

"That we shouldn't be together right now! All we do is tear each other apart and I can't handle that right now," Kurt yelled as he lost his patience.

"It's me. It's all my fault that we do that, but I'm telling you I'll stop. I thought I had your best interests in heart, but I was all screwed up..." he tried desperately. "I was so screwed up but now I know how much I've been hurting you... I know I have no right to ask from you, but don't leave me..." Tears glossed over his big hazel eyes.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back as he pulled Puck into a kiss that was far more intense than the chaste one he had given to him earlier. Puck didn't think before he kissed back just as passionately and his hands sought to claim him as well. He ended up pressing Kurt against the wall of his porch as his hands gripped his thighs as he pressed his body hard against him, keeping him there.

Kurt knew this was probably not a good idea, not with the emotional issues they both seemed to be going through right now, but having Puck this close just felt too right to push him away. He did break the kiss to close his eyes and lean his forehead against Puck's so he could try and get some resemblance of control. Puck nuzzled Kurt when he broke the kiss and panted softly against him before he captured his mouth with his again.

Kurt turned his head quickly before Puck could continue the kiss. "We shouldn't." he said, but even to him, the protest sounded weak.

Puck was pinning Kurt to the wall, but he could easily get away from him. And although he was protesting, he knew the truth. Kurt was the one that kissed him. He nuzzled him again and laid soft kisses on his cheek, his jaw, his neck... "I'll swear off anyone else for the rest of my life if I can have you back," he whispered.

"Don't say that... you may need another twink to blow you at some point," Kurt said sarcastically even when his grip tightened on Puck's waist.

_Maybe I deserve that,_Puck thought to himself, _but it still hurts_. "You're the only twink I ever want to blow me, and you know it," he confessed honestly against his ear.

Kurt breath was starting to calm as he absentmindedly kissed Puck's temple. "I know," he admitted softly, "But I really should go. My dad will worry."

Puck wrapped his arms tighter around his waist as if he was not going to let him go. "He won't worry if he knows you're with me," he told him, "I don't want you to go."

"He doesn't know where I am. I told him I was just making a run to the store," Kurt confessed.

Puck shook his head and still refused to let him go. "If he was worried, he'd be calling you," he told him honestly, knowing that he was just making excuses.

Kurt felt silly, out here on Puck's porch, wrapped in the other boy's arms. But then again, it felt so right. "Fine. I'll stay the night. But you owe me a blowjob," he said bitchily, not forgetting that Puck had just been with another man.

Puck was relieved when he realized Kurt wasn't going to leave him so soon. "I owe you more than that," he told him. He would have to make Kurt learn to trust him again, to trust him not to leave him and not to cheat on him. But even if it took years, he would do it. He used the element of surprise to hoist Kurt up into his arms. Now, as adults, Kurt was nearly as tall as him, but his weight was still nothing at all as he smirked and carried his prize inside his little house.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Title:**What Might Have Been (9/?) (Part Two) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt, Puck/OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 7,524  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Kurt yelped and wrapped his arms securely around Puck's neck. "Noah Puckerman, I am not your bride that needs to be carried across the threshold!" he blushed.

Puck smirked and hoisted Kurt over his shoulder effortlessly, patting his bottom as he brought him to his bedroom. "No, maybe not yet, but you might be one day. Better that we practice," he teased.

Kurt smacked Puck on the back. "I would not be your bride, Noah Puckerman, not in a million years."

Instead of going straight to his bedroom, he stopped by the kitchen first, opened the fridge, and got himself a beer, all while Kurt was still draped over his shoulder. "We'll see, Princess," he teased as he took a quick swig and threw the other man gently onto his bed.

Kurt bounced slightly. "I can't believe you actually stopped to get a beer," he rolled his eyes and thought about not putting out tonight just to be a bitch.

Puck was never very good at showing his feelings through words. But if he fucked him tonight, Kurt would not be able to deny how much he loved and needed him, and just maybe he would forgive him. "You're cute when you play the damsel in distress, baby," he teased playfully as he stood by the bed and took another long drink of his beer.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, maybe this damsel is thinking about keeping his legs closed tonight."

Puck slowly stripped himself of his shirt to show off his muscles and abs and hopefully change Kurt's mind. "That's your choice, but I was hoping you'd open them," he smirked.

Kurt gazed longingly at Puck's chest, suddenly unable to focus on anything else. "Perhaps I could be convinced."

Puck slowly unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside to grasp his own cock. It was already harder than it had been with Daniel. "Or I could just watch you lay on the bed being beautiful and perfect and jerk off," he threatened with a smirk.

Kurt watched Puck touch himself and his breath caught in his throat. "You could, but then you would have to blow me afterwards. And don't even think I would let you come on my face," he said bossily.

Puck chuckled and dropped his jeans to the floor. Not wearing any underwear, he was now completely naked. He continued to stroke himself a bit more just to drive his lover crazy. He had no intention of coming in his face. After all, tonight was a night to make up to Kurt, not make him mad. He moved to the bed and slowly slid on top of him. "I bet you have a raging hard on right now," he teased, hoping to make him blush. Kurt bit his lip, because his skinny jeans hid nothing. He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and shivered when he felt his naked erection against his groin. Puck kissed Kurt deeply then, tasting him thoroughly as his hand slid down to grasp the bulge in his jeans. "I was right," he taunted against his lips as he slowly unzipped him and his cock jumped out from the confines of his skin-tight jeans. He kissed him deeper as his hand stroked him.

Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp. "I can't help it. Just looking at you makes me hard," he told him as he lifted his hips to thrust into his hand.

Puck loved knowing that Kurt wanted him like he never wanted anyone else before. Even after all that happened, it was good to know the important things never change. He smirked arrogantly and shoved Kurt's shirt up past his nipples as his mouth began its slow, wet journey from his mouth down to his neck, his chest, and over each nipple as they perked to attention. Kurt's back arched into Puck. "Oh, Noah," he sighed happily.

Puck's own cock jumped when he heard Kurt's soft voice cry out. He began to move his mouth down his chest, his stubble scraping against the sensitive skin of his stomach as he made his way down further still. He nibbled his way down to Kurt's thighs, pulling his tight jeans down with a rough tug of his hands to expose the pale, perfect skin. He moaned as he worked a dark hickey onto his inner thigh as he stroked his hard cock with his broad, calloused hand.

Two bruises later, he smirked and looked down at them approvingly. "You're leaving marks," Kurt pouted, but when Puck's tongue licked up the shaft of his cock, it made him forget all about it.

"You're mine," was all Puck had to say to that, because at least he didn't put his bruises in places where people could see them, and he had every right to leave his mark. He licked up his shaft once more before he swallowed him down and began to suck him off hard.

Kurt cried out and clutched at the sheets underneath him. _"Oh god, oh god!"_

Puck did not want it to end so soon, so after a few minutes, he let Kurt drop from his mouth with a soft, audible pop and turned his attention to his thigh. "Mmmm, Baby," he moaned.

Kurt practically wailed when Puck's mouth was suddenly gone from where he needed it to be. "You're killing me…" he groaned softly as he ran his fingers over Puck's mohawk.

Puck smirked and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly on his tongue before sliding them between Kurt's open legs and teasing his entrance. He moaned as he slipped both fingers inside and immediately sought out his prostate. "I could get off just from finger fucking you."

Kurt flung one arm over his eyes because he knew just the sight of what Puck was doing to him would send him over the edge. "I'm not a teenager anymore… I can hold up longer than I used to," he tried to convince himself, remembering the first time Puck had fingered him in the boy's bathroom at school.

Puck chuckled. "We'll see about that, baby," he teased. He spread his legs further apart and fucked his tightness harder with his fingers, molesting his prostate mercilessly. He gently tried to remove his lover's arm from over his eyes so he could see his flushed face. Kurt allowed it, but his hand reached for his own cock as Puck fucked him harder with his fingers until his body was bouncing from the force of it.

Puck smirked before he gently shoved Kurt's hand out of the way and replaced it with his mouth again, working him hard as his fingers molested his prostate over and over. Kurt couldn't hold back any longer, and after a minute, he was coming hard in Puck's mouth with a scream. Afterwards, he laid back on the bed and panted heavily with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm.

Puck moaned and swallowed him down, releasing his cock and letting it fall against his chest. He rubbed his prostate a few more times before he withdrew his fingers and snaked up his body. "Mmmm," he moaned approvingly as he stretched out and held him close. He pulled the covers up over them to hide his own raging erection.

Kurt snuggled close to Puck and wrapped his arms around him. "Love you," he mumbled.

"I love you more," Puck answered back effortlessly as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist to pull him even closer. He gently kissed his neck before he began to leave another mark there. He knew Kurt hated it, but he wanted the world to know he was his again.

"Noooaaah," Kurt whined even as he let him do what he wanted. He sneaked his hand between their bodies to squeeze Puck's cock gently.

"Mmmm," Puck moaned against Kurt's skin as he continued to deepen the bruise. When he was done leaving his mark, he moved to the delicious area where Kurt's shoulder met his neck and he set to leaving another there.

"You are going to make me look like a dalmatian," Kurt protested, but stroked Puck slowly, just to tease him.

"I think it's sexy on you," Puck admitted breathlessly as he continued his assault, working a third deep bruise onto his pale skin. This time, he used his teeth and was a little rougher as he jerked his hips into his fist as if he were desperate for it.

"Ow! Puck, don't maul me!" Kurt exclaimed, laughter in his voice.

Puck laughed back and soothed the area with his lips and tongue. "But you're so delicious, I can't help it."

"I want you inside me," Kurt whispered abruptly into his lover's ear. His own cock was starting to get interested in the proceedings again and he had to convince himself that it wasn't because Puck was marking him up.

Puck nearly lost it when he heard that. He wasn't expecting that tonight, considering he had given Kurt all the control tonight. "Yeah?" he panted against his lips, "Are you stretched and ready for me?"

"If I could, I would always be stretched and ready for you."

"You're perfect for me," Puck reminded him, his hands sliding slowly down Kurt's ready body until they landed on his thighs and stretched them open again. He sat up slowly and brought those legs around his hips. Knowing that Kurt had remained extremely flexible over the years, he lifted one leg and grazed it with soft kisses. "If you knew just how obsessed I was with your legs, you wouldn't let me near them," he confessed.

Kurt hummed happily. "I like that you're obsessed with any part of me."

Puck smirked and reached over Kurt to find a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. He popped it open and ran his slick hand up and down his own cock, jerking himself slowly to the vision of Kurt spread underneath him. "I'm obsessed with every part of you," he panted.

"Good," Kurt said, reaching for the lube after Puck was done with it. He coated his fingers with it before he reached down to finger himself. "This lube better have been for your own personal use," he added, his breath hitching as he slid two fingers inside.

Puck had to stop jerking off to keep himself from coming when he watched Kurt fingered himself. "It was. I jerked off a lot when I missed you..." he confessed, staring dumbstruck and aroused as he watched Kurt stretch himself. "God, that's hot..." he exhaled.

"Me stretching myself for you?" Kurt said in a tone that suggested he knew exactly what kind of picture he presented to Puck.

"Fuck, yeah," Puck answered breathlessly as he continued to watch him in his trance. He felt his cock jump and he knew if he didn't have him now he would hurt. "I need it now," he demanded huskily.

"Do you? How badly?" he teased as he removed his fingers.

Puck knotted his eye brows in angst and pressed his hips in between Kurt's legs before the other boy even had a chance to move his fingers. "So bad," he whined.

"Then take it," Kurt offered as his leg came up over Puck's hips to pull him closer. "I want you to."

Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt hard, tasting him deeply and directing the wet head of his cock to his entrance. He moaned against his lips as he sank inside. "God, you feel good," he exhaled into the kiss.

"Is that the line you use on everyone you sleep with?" Kurt asked to distract himself from coming right then and there.

Puck knew Kurt was still resentful and it was going to take a lot more than one night of amazing, mind blowing sex to get over it. But he would keep making it up to him until the end of time if it took that long. He moaned when he was finally balls deep inside of Kurt and the head of his cock brushed against that overly sensitive sweet spot inside of him. He leaned over him and gently moved his hips, but not thrusting yet. "You're the only dude I've ever fucked."

"That doesn't mean you haven't wanted to fuck others," Kurt pointed out even as he arched and moaned.

Puck brought one of Kurt's beautiful, long legs over his shoulder and began to pound into him roughly. He struck his prostate with each thrust and watched his body bounce from the force of it. "If I had wanted to, baby, I would've," he panted, "I'm someone who takes what I want."

One of Kurt's hands gripped the headboard to keep from bashing against it as Puck thrust into him. _"Oh, god!"_

Puck decided to show off when he grabbed Kurt's hips and brought his body up to his, chest to chest, holding him up with just his arm strength as he pounded up into him even deeper than before. Kurt yelped when he was hauled up off the bed.

Puck made sure Kurt would feel him inside him long after he was gone. He felt his own orgasm rising up and it felt too good for him to want to stop it. Kurt gripped Puck's shoulders so hard it was sure to leave bruises as he was the first to come hard between them from only the friction of their bodies and Puck's cock inside him.

"God!" Puck cried out as he emptied himself inside of Kurt until it was dripping out of him. He made no move to pull out as he collapsed on top of him and panted breathlessly.

Kurt sighed happily. "I think you got me jealous on purpose."

Puck smirked and kissed him gently, still feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm coarse through him. "I didn't, but maybe I should from now on," he teased.

"You better not," Kurt threatened, but moaned when Puck's soft cock brushed against his overly sensitve prostrate. Puck chuckled and moved his hips again, moving against that sweet spot just to tease him more and watch his expression.

"Baby, it's too much," Kurt gasped. Puck nuzzled him and slowly continued to move inside despite it being too much for both of them.

"Puck, I can't take anymore," Kurt groaned desperately.

Puck began to swell inside of him, hardening all over again, but stopped at his desperate plea. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned and kissed back before pulling away. "Noah, I don't think I can take another orgasm."

Puck kissed him again, moving just slightly inside of him again. "I think you can," he panted.

"God, Noah, you're gonna kill me... Let me turn over," he demanded, knowing it would be easier on him in that position.

Puck thrilled at the thought of taking Kurt from behind. It was something Kurt didn't let him do often in the past, but it was a kink of his, and he was pretty sure the other boy knew it. He sat up and slid out of him, watching with arousal as some of his cum dripped out and onto his bed. Instead of letting Kurt turn himself over, Puck grabbed him and manhandled into the position with his ass in the air and his legs spread. He smirked playfully. "I love you like this."

Kurt laughed into the pillow that his face was currently planted in. "Why does that not surprise me?" he teased as he wiggled his backside a bit to tease his lover further.

Puck smirked and spanked the ass that was taunting him, earning himself a yelp. "You love it too, even if you don't want to admit it," he smirked as he spread his cheeks and looked lustfully down at his entrance which was still cum splattered.

Kurt moaned when Puck spread him open, but when Puck seemed to be doing nothing but staring, he shifted uncomfortably. "Puuuck," he whined.

Puck chuckled softly and grabbed Kurt's thigh, bringing his ass hard against his hips and his cock sliding in between his spread cheeks. "I could watch my come drip out of you all day," he admitted, knowing it would embarrass him.

"You are such a perv," Kurt giggled. He was glad he wasn't facing Puck so the other man couldn't see how hard he was blushing.

Puck answered him by gripping his thighs and jamming himself deep inside him again. Kurt's ass was still wet from him earlier and he went in easy. "God!" he let his head fall back as he was once again swallowed up by that impossibly tight, wet heat. Kurt grunted, still feeling over stimulated as if his body couldn't decided if coming again was a good idea or not.

Puck gave Kurt a moment to adjust back to his generous size before he started to pound into him. Sweat dripped down his face as he felt his sensitize cock throb inside of him, and Kurt felt like he was going to explode in no time again. All Kurt could do was make sure his head didn't bang into the headboard as he concentrated on Puck's grip on his waist to keep him from coming to soon.

Puck felt his own second orgasm build up fast. He gripped Kurt around the waist to hoist his body up against his until his arched back was against his own chest. He continued to pound up inside of him as he bit onto his neck over a deep bruise. Kurt secretly loved being manhandled, even if he would never admit to it, and he was pretty sure Puck already knew. It didn't take but a few more thrusts after that before he was coming hard for the third time. He whimpered from the intensity of it and reached behind him to grip the back of Puck's neck.

Puck felt Kurt clench down on him, and with strong hands on his hips, he thrust a few more times into his lover's spent body before he cried out and shot his load inside of him. He pulled out and practically collapsed on top of him a second time. "Jesus," he panted.

Kurt groaned when the air was knocked out of him by Puck's weight. "Puckerman!" he yelled as he reached behind to pop the other man on the head.

"What?" Puck asked, and realized that he was crushing Kurt and moved to lie on his side. "Mmmm, three time's a charm, huh?" he teased.

"I am officially sexed out," Kurt mumbled as he made himself comfortable by using Puck's chest as a pillow.

"Mmmm," was his only reply. He was mostly asleep and blissfully happy that they had turned this situation around so well. He ran his hands through Kurt's messy hair as he drifted off to sleep and began snoring softly.

Kurt wanted to stay and fall asleep right there beside him, but he knew he should get home. He kissed him lightly on the forehead before easing slowly out of bed, but Puck woke up instantly. He reached for Kurt's arm, afraid that that would be the end of it. Was Kurt leaving him? "Where are you going?" he whispered into the darkness.

"I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up the girls," Kurt whispered reassuringly as he tried to find his clothes on the floor.

Puck reluctantly let go, but only because he realized that Burt really would worry. But still, it didn't make it feel anything less than a rejection. He pouted pitifully as he watched Kurt dress and wished he could hold him all night. After he was fully clothed, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to kiss the other man's pout away. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? It will be okay," he promised him.

Puck brought him down into a kiss, not willing to let go of him. He only did let Kurt go when he realized he was being needy and clingy and Kurt did not need that right now. "I love you, babe," he whispered, hoping to hear it back, "Need me to walk you to your car like a gentleman?"

"I think I can handle it," Kurt smiled, "I love you too."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:**What Might Have Been (10/?) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt, Puck/OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 7,327  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

The next day, Puck knocked on the Hummel's front door carrying two small bundles of flowers. Beth quickly opened it and jumped into her father's arms as if she had been waiting for him all morning, and with practiced ease, Puck juggled everything in his arms at once. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Hey, Monster, were you good for Burt?"

"You got me flowers, Daddy?" she cried out excitedly, and Puck, knowing that this was going to happen, handed her one of the bundles. Kurt was in the laundry room trying to get his clothes in order when he heard Beth's excited squeal and he smiled to himself as he hurried with the folding process.

"Yes, baby, this one's for you."

Beth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out of his arms to show off her flowers and Puck knew this was his time to find Kurt. He heard him fumbling in the laundry room and snuck in to wrap his arms around his slim waist and kiss his neck over the darkened bruises he had tried to cover up with makeup. "You're cute when you're trying to be domestic," he teased, and to make up for it, he shyly showed him the flowers.

"Oh, Noah, they are beautiful," Kurt melted as he took the bouquet. "Is there a special occasion I have forgotten about?" he asked as he sniffed them.

Puck shrugged and looked down. He was a badass, but sometimes, he could be a sweet boyfriend. He wanted to prove that to Kurt. "No, I just thought you should have them."

Kurt turned and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Thank you, Noah, they are beautiful."

Puck stole a second kiss, this time, from Kurt's lips. "I gave one to Beth so she wouldn't take yours," he explained, half expecting his daughter to come storming in at any minute to show Kurt what she got.

"You are a very smart man," Kurt smiled as he pulled his lover closer to him. He backed himself up against the dryer before he gracefully hopped up on it. "Why don't you shut the door for us?" he whispered huskily into his ear.

Puck smirked and instantly his cock began to harden. He hadn't been expecting this at all, but he certainly wasn't ever going to turn down a chance to fuck Kurt in the laundry room. "Whatever could you want to be alone with me for?" he teased in a seductive tone of his own as he rushed to close and lock the door. He returned back to Kurt and brought his legs around his waist.

"I miss you inside of me," Kurt confessed as he kissed up his neck.

Puck pulled him closer and fumbled to get him unzipped. He was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off every muscle and curve of his legs and hips. "You wear these fuck-me jeans just to drive me crazy," he breathed.

Kurt lifted up so he could shimmy out of them. "Maybe," he admitted before he went for Puck's belt buckle.

Puck moaned when Kurt was suddenly just in a tight fitting t-shirt and boxer briefs. "Any chance there's any lube here?" he chuckled low in his throat. He didn't want to hurt him.

"There's lotion in my laundry bag," he smiled, and Puck wasted no time before he searched through it to grab the bottle. He pulled his own rock hard cock out of his jeans and stroked himself slowly as he pulled Kurt into another deep kiss.

Kurt moaned into his mouth before he remembered that he should probably be quiet. He reached down to shove Puck's hand away and stroke him himself, and Puck thrust into his hand as he spread Kurt's thighs apart. He roughly tore his boxer briefs down and pulled him rougher against him as he smoothed the lotion onto his fingers.

Kurt hopped of the dryer and kicked off his shorts before he turned around and braced his forearms on the machine in front of him. "We have to be quick," he panted, pushing his ass against Puck's groin.

Puck liked hot quickies with Kurt in places they should not be doing it in. It made it even more exciting. "I won't last long, baby," he admitted as he made quick work of lathering up his fingers and sliding them inside of him to seek out his sensitive sweet spot. "And I know how to make you cum fast."

Kurt groaned and spread his legs as far as he could. "I don't need much preparation after last night escapades," he admitted.

Puck stared for a moment at Kurt's underwear that was pulled down only far enough to expose his ass which was pressed hard against his dripping erection. He played with his prostate for a minute before he spread his lover's cheeks and nudged his entrance with his cock. With burning hands on his hips, he slammed Kurt down on him. When finally he was balls deep inside of him, he stopped and leaned over to bite down on his neck.

"God, you feel so good," Kurt gasped, and that was all the encouragement Puck needed before he began to fuck him hard into the dryer. With his strong arms, he practically picked Kurt's legs off the ground as he pounded into him. The tightness around him was overwhelming.

Kurt knew that this was not the best place to be doing this, but at this point, he didn't care. After a few minutes of biting back his moans so hard he tasted his own blood, he reached underneath himself to stroke his own cock. "So close," he warned.

"Fuck, baby..." Puck panted. His hands bruised Kurt's thighs as he held them apart and pounded into him until the sounds of Kurt's ass slapping against his hips echoed throughout the room. "Want my come inside you?"

_"God yes, please, Puck. I need it,"_Kurt begged shamelessly.

Puck bit his own lip hard to keep from shouting as he continued to pound into him. He angled himself so that his cock thrust violently against his prostate as he bravely reached out to tangle his hand in his lover's messy hair and pulled. "Come for me, baby," he panted breathlessly.

The hand pulling his hair was what finally sent Kurt over the edge and he stifled a moan before he slumped down heavily onto the mess he made on the dryer. Puck's hand tightened roughly in his hair as he leaned over his lithe body and pounded into him three more times before he came with a shout of his own. He saw stars when he closed his eyes, and for a while, he made no move to slip out of his lover.

Eventually, Puck gently pulled out and turned Kurt's limp body around to face him. He pushed him flat against the nearest wall and kissed him hard. Kurt moaned into his mouth. "I want you to fuck me forever," he whispered deliriously, not even caring that he didn't make sense, "I'll never want anyone as much as I want you."

"Never?" Puck teased, but his smile was huge. Nothing could make this more perfect. He had Kurt back in his life for good and they had just had amazing sex in the laundry room and now he was promising him forever. "There isn't a moment when I don't want to be fucking you, baby," he admitted in a sultry voice.

"Not a single moment, huh?" Kurt laughed as he nipped at Puck's lips. "I love you, but we should get ourselves together before someone comes looking for us."

Puck kissed him one more time before he reluctantly pulled away. He tucked himself back inside his jeans, but the remnants of their fast lovemaking was all over the dryer. "You made a mess."

Kurt tried to get his clothes back in order even though he knew he looked like he had just been ravaged by a wild animal. It was a lost cause. "Your fault, you clean it up," he said bossily with a smirk.

Puck rolled his eyes dramatically but snatched up paper towels and wiped the dryer clean as best as he could. But when he turned back to look at Kurt, he had to laugh. "Your hair..." he teased as he stole another quick kiss from his lips and made the situation a lot worse by tussling his lover's already messy hair beyond repair.

Kurt swatted at his hands away irritably. He hated when people messed with his hair and he was sure Puck knew this. He didn't understand why every lover he had ever had always wanted to mess it up. "You know I hate that," he insisted.

Puck pouted and grabbed the flowers, offering them to Kurt all over again in apology even though both of them knew he was far from sorry. "But you look so hot when your hair's messy."

Kurt grinned and took the flowers. Puck was the only one he was able to forgive so easily. "I need to get dinner ready," he said, pulling his lover into one more kiss before he opened the door.

Puck laughed and pulled Kurt to him one more time before he could walk out of the room. "Did I already tell you it turns me on to see you all domestic? Can I convince you to walk around my house naked with only an apron on?" he muttered low in his ear so only he could hear.

"I think that could be arranged," Kurt teased seductively.

Kurt was really only encouraging him and he knew it was not something he should be doing if he planned on actually getting dinner started. "Forget about dinner. Let me fuck you in front of that mirror you have in your bedroom," Puck growled into his ear.

"Don't tempt me. We were already pushing our luck in here. Someone could have walked right in."

As if on cue, Beth came rushing up to them and Puck let go of his lover. "Kurt! Can I help you make dinner? Daddy sucks at cooking, I want someone to teach me!" she asked eagerly. Clearly, she had too much energy this evening and was taking tips in language from Naomi.

Before Kurt could answer, however, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Puck announced.

"Alright," Kurt smiled and took Beth's hand. "Come on, little one."

Puck thought nothing of it as he walked to the door and he didn't bother to look through the peep hole to see who it was before he opened it. Needless to say, he was unprepared to find the man he did standing on the Hummel family porch. He was tall, as tall as Puck, with long black hair and intense green eyes and a hard body tense with anger.

Jonah.

"And who might you be?" Jonah demanded as he eyed him up, the muscles in his jaw clenching visibly. Both men were unwilling to lose the staring contest of the century.

"Who do you think I am?" Puck asked back sharply.

Kurt froze in the kitchen when he heard the familiar, accented voice coming from the front of the house, and the bag of rice he held in his hand fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Beth, stay here," he commanded the little girl as he quickly walked out of the room.

He was emotionless when he approached the two men and easily slipped in between them. "What are you doing here, Jonah?"

Instinctively, Puck threw Kurt behind him and back into the house before he promptly shut the door to create even more of a barrier between them. It did not silence Jonah, however, who called to him from outside. "I'm here to take you home, Kurt. You don't belong here!"

"No, you don't belong here!" Puck shoved him violently.

Kurt couldn't believe that he had just gotten the door slammed in his face like he was a child who couldn't take care of himself. He opened the door back up just as Jonah was going to retaliate from Puck's shove. He quickly slipped back between his lover and his ex. "Calm down, both of you," he demanded.

Puck watched as Jonah reached out to lay a simple hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't fucking touch him!" he shouted angrily. "You don't own him! He chose to come home to his family and he chose to leave you, so be a man and get over it!"

Jonah smiled evilly at Puck, not at all threatened. "He was with me for years. Even when the slut would go out and party and fuck other guys, he would still come crawling back to me!" he shouted right back.

"Because you're a fucking abusive rapist drug addict and you fucked with his head! And I'm the one he will always come back to! I was with him before you were even in the picture! I fucking took his virginity!"

Kurt was so shocked that at first, he couldn't even react. Jonah, however, had no problem opening his mouth again. "You're the one that gave him that ugly ass ring he refused to throw in the trash."

Puck had to laugh at that even through his rage. Both men were ticking time bombs waiting to explode. "My ring was ugly? Yours looked like it came off of a dead Vegas stripper. Maybe I should give it back to you for him. He isn't wearing it," he growled as he took a step forward.

That was what finally set Jonah off. When Puck stepped forward, so did his fist as it collided violently against his cheek. They fought brutally for a few minutes before Burt stormed through the doorway and tore the two men apart.

_"Get the hell out of my house! I've already called the police!"_

Jonah was visibly startled by Burt's sudden presence, but it did not stop him from reaching out for Kurt. "I did not come all this way to leave empty handed," he practically snarled, "Come on, bitch."

At this point, Kurt was tired of this bullshit. He allowed Jonah to grab him and pull him closer only so he could bring his knee up as hard as he could against the other man's balls. Jonah was left to fall to the ground, clutching himself desperately. "We're over, Jonah. You should have realized that before you wasted a trip out here!"

When Jonah landed on the ground and the contents of his pockets spilled out, all Puck could do was stare. Out came a bag of white powder followed by a few other miscellaneous addictive drug items. A silence fell over the scene as Jonah realized he had just been exposed. Burt glared viciously down at the broken man on the ground. "Puckerman. You're gonna let him talk about him like that?" he asked calmly.

"No, Sir," Puck responded with all the discipline of a soldier right before he punched him square in the jaw. This time, the blow caused the other man to fall backwards into unconsciousness just as the police sped down the street and halted to a stop in the driveway.

***

It had all happened so fast. Kurt watched apathetically with arms crossed over his chest as the police drug Jonah to the car while he continued to spew filthy words from his mouth.

"You were nothing without me! I made you, and without me, you are nothing!" were Jonah's last words before the door was shut in his face and his voice was muffled.

Puck made a move to go after Jonah again, but Burt physically held him back even as he tried to break free. The police had him now and there would be no more of him, Burt thought hopefully to himself. He would get searched and they would find plenty more on him. He had also violated his restraining order, practically broke into his house...

"Burt Hummel? I'd like to speak with you about what happened," one of the officers who came up to them asked.

Burt nodded and only then did he let Puck go. Puck was bleeding badly from his lip and there would later be bruises on his face. "Harley, go inside and clean your boy up," he ordered.

His father's words seemed to snap Kurt out of whatever daze he had fallen into. He wordlessly turned and walked into the house, walking back into the kitchen and reaching for the first aid kit out of the cupboard. He set it on the counter as he began to set out the things he needed.

Puck would not follow him inside at first. He was too busy glaring at the dark figure of Jonah through the tinted windows of the cop car, and when he took a step forward, the policeman that was talking to Burt was able to stop him with a few words. "Don't do it, son. Go ahead inside," he said.

Puck knew that there was no way to get to him now, so he walked sluggishly inside the house. He didn't say a word when he first sat down in a chair and stared down at the floor. "He didn't hurt you, did he? When he... when he grabbed you?" he asked quietly.

Before Kurt could respond, Beth came running into the room, obviously scared out of her mind that her father was just in a fight on the front porch and now police were gathered outside. When she saw the blood on Puck's face, she panicked. "Daddy! What's going on? Why are you bleeding?"

Kurt was slowly coming to the realization that this whole thing must just be a dream. He should never have started anything again with Puck. He had his own family now and the only thing he could bring into that was heartache and crazy ex-fiancés. There was no place in Puck's world for him. Now that Jonah was finally out of the way, he could go home to New York where he belonged.

"Here's the first aid kit, you need to clean that cut," he said to Puck before he quickly escaped the room.

Puck scooped his daughter into his arms. He didn't know how to explain what happened to someone as young as her. He was suddenly torn between going after Kurt and trying to explain to his child that he just had to beat the shit out of someone. "Everything's fine, Monster. I just had to... to..."

Naomi saved him when she came walking into the kitchen to take Beth's hand with a gentle smile. "Come on, Beth, want to play dolls with me?" she asked, knowing that would get her attention for sure. She gave her brother a look that told him 'I'll take care of it', and he knew he would owe her big time later.

Puck didn't bother to wash off his face as he rushed to follow Kurt downstairs to his bedroom. At first,, he didn't know what to say. "I've been dreaming of that moment for months now. There are still so many things I wanna say to him, so many things I want to do to him..."

"You should have let me handle him, not push me away like some damsel in distress," Kurt accused.

Puck shook his head. He was not going to apologize for protecting him. "You did handle him. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to knock him out. Without you, we wouldn't have known what kind of drugs he was on," he told him.

"He will be out in a week. He has an excellent lawyer that has gotten him out of trouble before," Kurt sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Puck frowned at Kurt's pessimism and the thought of Jonah coming back. "You shouldn't be worrying about that. We won't let him come back here," he insisted. He wanted so badly to embrace Kurt and convince him that it was all over, that he could feel safe now, but he knew it would be unwelcomed.

"I won't be here if he does. I got a job offer this morning," Kurt told him bluntly.

Puck was so surprised by that that for a while he was speechless. He just stood there in the middle of the room, his face still bloody, his body stunned. Kurt was leaving him. "You're ready to go back so soon?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm ready to move on with my life. Especially now, after what just happened," he told him.

Puck, with all his insecurities, took that as Kurt saying he was ready to move on from him. "What's gonna happen to us?" he asked bluntly, because he needed to know. "I'm not going to let you break up with me."

"We both know a long distance relationship is not something we can do, Noah. We both have too many issues with infidelity."

Inside, Puck was panicking. This could not be happening. "So you're saying you don't want to stay with me because you'll end up cheating on me?" he tried not to sound angry.

"I don't know," Kurt said tiredly, finally looking up at Puck, "I just don't see how it could work."

Puck's jaw clenched in frustration. "We've been through a lot worse together. I'm not going to let you break up with me," he repeated, even sterner this time. "I'll come with you to New York if I have to. I haven't taken a bite out of that big apple for a long time, and the girls are dying to get out of here. Nothing has changed. I'm still madly in love with you, and I'm not willing to let you go even if you try to leave me. I don't know how you could say that shit to me. Our whole life together has been a lie if you leave me now."

"Love hasn't been enough! We live in two different worlds now!" Kurt argued.

Puck felt the words stab his chest like knives and he was crying freely now. "Don't do this to me. I know I've hurt you in the past and I deserve this, but I can't live without you. I'll fucking kill myself, I'll fucking die..." he grabbed his head in his hands as if he were suffering from an ear splitting head ache or one of his panic attacks.

Kurt panicked and grabbed his lover's to pull him into a desperate hug. "Don't you dare say that. Don't you ever say that."

Usually, an embrace from Kurt would ground and comfort Puck, but he was too far gone for that. "I would! If I know you left me for good, I'd... I can't stand it a second time..." he rambled. His daughter and sister would be better off without him, anyway.

"Noah, calm down. It's fine. We will work it out. I was just having last minute second thoughts… I'm just shaken up. I haven't been in a committed relationship since you. You can't blame me for getting cold feet," Kurt whispered to him gently.

Puck's face was a mess when he finally dropped his hands. The blood had dried on his lips and chin and tears now streamed his cheeks. "It didn't sound like last minute second thoughts, it sounded like you wanted to leave me."

"I don't want to make your life or the lives of others more difficult and if we are together," Kurt admitted.

Puck shook his head. "It would be so much more difficult if you left me. That's what you don't understand," he insisted. "I love you," he repeated, as if to prove a point. He never said it nearly enough in high school.

"I love you, too. I love you more than anything," Kurt exhaled and came back to himself. "If you believe we can make it, then we will."

"I'm not gonna let you go again," Puck promised, not wanting to hear anything more about uncertainty and maybes. He held Kurt back from him only slightly so he could look him over. "Did he hurt you when he pushed you? Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Are you kidding me? Have you looked at your face, Puckerman?"

Puck realized then what a mess he might look like. He only just now tasted his own blood in his mouth. "Is it ugly?" he asked, because he had always taken pride in his looks.

"Makes you look like a real bad ass," Kurt smiled, knowing how to make him feel better. "You look like a real tough guy."

Puck swelled with confidence. "Is it sexy?" he grinned, even though it hurt his lips to do it. "Do I look like Brad Pitt from Fight Club?"

"Baby, you are way sexier than Brad Pitt," Kurt answered, kissing Puck's uninjured cheek gently.

Puck smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's slender waist. Only he could send him into hysterics one minute and laughter a minute later. "Yeah? I beat the shit out of him. I guess that makes me your hero."

"I guess it does," Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You should have cleaned yourself up. If you bleed on my white carpet, I'll kill you."

Puck pouted. "Can you clean me up for me?" he asked sweetly. He was never very good at doing it himself and he wanted the attention and the feeling of him close to him.

Kurt nodded. "Go sit down on the bed and I'll grab the first aid kit."

When Kurt returned to him a minute later to begin to clean him up, Puck was anxious again. "Did you tell your dad yet? When are you leaving? Am I coming with you or staying here?" he asked one question after the other.

"I haven't told him yet," Kurt sighed, "I haven't had enough time to work out the details."

Puck watched Kurt as he concentrated on cleaning his busted face. He thought of all the awful things Kurt had just heard that asshole say and he wished he could beat him up ten more times. "You're not a slut, you know. Those things he said, none of them were true. You know that, right?" he had to make sure.

"I was when I was with him and I'm not afraid to admit that," Kurt told him.

Puck shook his head despite Kurt's hands working steadily to clean the blood off his lip. "No, you weren't. You may have been a little... promiscuous, but it was only because of him. And maybe... because of me. I fucked you up, but I won't do it again, ever," he promised.

Kurt didn't really know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet as he finished cleaning Puck's wounds. "You are going to have a black eye," he told him worriedly.

"I don't care, as long as I look sexier than Brad Pitt," Puck teased, and when Kurt got up, he gently smacked his lover's ass.

Kurt yelped, and when he turned around to glare at him, he tried to hide a smile. He put the first aid kit on the dresser. "Puckerman, you know better," he warned.

"No, I don't, Sweetheart." Puck gave a predatory grin that told Kurt that if he came closer, he would get another. "All these years and you still underestimate me. What's your show called?"

Kurt put his hand on his hip. "It's called Ménage à Trois. It's a new show. They want to try something more racy on Broadway. It's about a guy who lives with his best friend who is female and secretly in love with him. They decide to get another roommate to help with the bills and end up both going after him. In the end, they all end up together," he explained as if it was nothing. He walked over to Puck and straddled his hips. "Happily Ever After."

Puck frowned. He loved hearing Kurt talk in French, that was for sure, but the thought of him even pretending to get it on with other people made him mad with jealousy. "Let me guess. You're either the best friend or the new roommate. Do you have to kiss anyone?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm the best friend. Some new up and coming Hollywood actor is going to be the roommate. And yes, I have to kiss someone and there is some nudity," he admitted, trying to down play what was going to be one of Broadway's raciest shows ever.

Puck was sure that smoke was steaming out of his ears and he would have just assumed Kurt was joking with him to make him jealous if he didn't look so serious. "I'm not okay with that," he growled through clenched teeth.

Kurt's jaw dropped at that. "What do you mean? It's my job, Puck. It's just acting."

Puck knew he should know by now that didn't like to share. "How would you feel if I went around showing off my Puckasaurus to hundreds of people and kissin' chicks and dudes on stage?" he challenged.

"I'd be jealous, but if it was your job that you loved, I would understand," Kurt answered without hesitation. "Besides, it's not like you actually have to watch the show."

Puck pouted angrily and looked away. "I trust you. But I'm still upset about it. I like the idea of you saving your nudity for me," he whispered.

"I know you do, baby. But at least you can be secure in the knowledge that you are the only one who gets to be inside me. You are the only one who gets to see my face as I come," Kurt whispered seductively.

Puck's breathing suddenly became a little erratic and his cock hardened out of its own violation. Kurt was able to that to him with just a few words. He fidgeted where he sat on the edge of the bed, his lover still seated in his lap. "You're not the least bit nervous about running around stage naked?" he asked, because the Kurt from high school would have been appalled.

"I'm a little nervous," he shrugged, "I've done photo shoots before in nothing more than a sock but this will defiantly be different."

Puck felt his cock jump just from the mental image. "I know. I got to know those pictures after they came out," he admitted, "But it still pissed me off to know that there were other people out there jerking off to it, too. No matter what you say, I'm still gonna hate it."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Kurt smiled. Jonah had never cared much about the scantily clad photo shoots, but Puck was different, and in a very good way.

"I wouldn't watch it. And the girls definitely wouldn't," Puck pouted, liking this idea less and less the more he thought about it. "You don't need to strip down and be scandalous to be a good actor, you know. You're good even when you're playin' in Mary Poppins or whatever."

"This is a great opportunity for my career," Kurt tried to explain, but Puck shook his head.

"You don't need to do it to stand out. You stand out no matter what. You're stunning and you've got an amazing voice..." But Puck knew there was one single reason to support Kurt in this. It meant that he would get back on his feet. He would go back out into the world and start anew.

"I know. I just think this would be a good come back for me."

"Well, I don't like it," Puck repeated, "I don't like sharing you."

"I know you don't, but it won't be so bad," Kurt tried to convince.

"Yes it will," Puck whispered. He fantasized about running around the theater dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and screwing around with the electricity on opening night to make them cancel the show. "How much will you have to show? Everything?"

"Jesus, Puck," Kurt huffed, "I don't know. It depends how rehearsals go and what the director wants to do." He slipped out of his lover's lap and stretched.

Puck knew he could be handling this situation so much worse. He could have thrown a temper tantrum, like he was prone to do, and demanded that Kurt keep his clothes on. But he didn't. He had remained calm, just for him, and it pissed him off when Kurt got angry anyway. "I have to go check on Beth. She was pretty shaken up after seeing me like this," he tried not to sound angry as he got up off the bed.

"Have you ever noticed you use your kid as an excuse whenever you don't want to fight about something?" Kurt pointed out, and Puck gave him an appalled look.

"My kid is not an excuse. I pushed her away so that I could follow you down here and make sure you were okay, if you didn't notice!" he shouted.

Kurt actually looked chastised when he realized he had gone too far and said something he didn't mean. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

But Puck said nothing to that as he walked away towards the stairs. He hoped that Naomi explained something to Beth already so that he wouldn't have to. He noticed that Burt was still talking to police outside as he passed through the living room and walked up to Finn's old bedroom where he knew the girls were.

Kurt knew he shouldn't have said it, but then again, he usually ended up sticking his foot in his mouth when he was angry like this. Sometimes, it was better to just apologize and let Puck cool off a bit. Otherwise, he could make it worse.

Puck explained to Beth as best he could that there were just some troubled people in this world and that she was safe. She pouted when she saw how beat up her father's face was and tried to "kiss his boo boos better", which only made him smile. He suggested that they all go home, but Beth just yawned in response and stubbornly decided that she would much rather stay here. Puck sighed and wasn't able to say no to her.

***

Later that night, after tucking Beth in, Puck really didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Kurt the rest of the day and the entire house seemed to be resting after its earlier trauma. He wished he could breathe a deep, relaxing sigh of relief along with it, but he couldn't. So he sat down in the Hummel living room and watched football, the volume low, to take his mind off of things.

When Kurt waited, but didn't hear Puck's truck start up, he went looking for the other man. He found him in front of the upstairs television, and for a moment, he just hovered awkwardly in hallway before he gathered enough courage to move and sit down beside him. "Are you too mad to come to bed with me?" he asked softly.

Puck didn't move. "I'm not mad," he answered honestly, "Just a little hurt. And a little confused."

"I'm sorry, baby. I should have been more open about your feelings," Kurt told him.

Puck sighed and pouted down into his lap. "I don't think I can stay here when you leave for New York. I'm gonna want to come with you," he admitted something that has been on his mind all day. He wasn't even sure anymore if Kurt wanted him to come with him or not. He wasn't sure of anything right now.

"And I'm going to want you to, too. But I think it would be better for everybody if we waited for that." Kurt slipped his hand into his.

Puck looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Why would we wait? I've already waited too long to be with you," he mumbled. "Is it because of the girls?"

"Moving Beth right now in the middle of the school year would not be a good idea. And during the first couple of weeks of the show I am hardly ever home anyway. It just makes more sense to wait until this summer, don't you think?"

Puck, suddenly desperate for physical affection, shifted to lay his head in Kurt's lap. "We would still be together, right?" he asked. He knew Kurt was right, even though he didn't want to admit it. "Even when you're working all the time and we go weeks without seeing each other, I'd still be your boyfriend?"

"You're more than a boyfriend," Kurt assured him, because Kurt was horrible to 'boyfriends' and Puck was definitely not in that category.

Puck decided that he should just be very happy with that and make use of what time they had together before he left. He grinned up at Kurt. "Because you love me and can't resist me and want me forever and ever and ever?" he teased him, "And you'll never find anyone as sexy and perfect as me."

"Because you are my heart and I feel incomplete without you," he corrected.

Puck smiled drowsily at that and did not speak for a while. He just laid his head in his lap and closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them a moment later, his mind dulled from the fingers working through his hair, he could not stop the next words from flowing from his lips. "Will you marry me, then?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he answered such a loaded question. But the easiest answer seemed to be the one his heart had already made several years ago when he first realized he was in love with his ex-bully. "I already told you once I would. Do you really need to hear it again?"

Puck sat up and kissed him soundly on the lips. He didn't know what he was expecting when he asked that question, but he almost wasn't expecting Kurt to say yes. "Yeah, I do," he told him. "Will you marry me?" he asked again.

Kurt smiled at his excitement. "Of course I'll marry you... but there is no way I'm taking your last name," he teased. The world had enough Puckerman's to deal with.

Puck laughed at that and nuzzled his fiancé with his lips. "Oh, come on, I think you definitely want to be a Puckerman."

"I don't think so. Puckerman's are trouble makers," he insisted, nipping his lips.

Puck nipped Kurt's lips back in retaliation and his arms wrapped around him to drag him into his lap. "I'm definitely not becoming a Hummel. Once a Puckerman, always a Puckerman," he smirked with another kiss to his lips. "Maybe I should have taken you out to a fancy restaurant and got down on one knee and popped the question there. Are you disappointed?" He didn't regret not doing any of those things.

"This way is better," Kurt assured him, because he has had the romantic proposal once before, and that sure did not turn out like it was supposed to. All in all, he preferred the intimate proposal.

Puck moaned and kissed him deeply. He had never been a romantic person before and he never would be. Kurt was plenty romantic enough for the both of them. As long as he had him forever, he didn't care about how he did it. "What do you want it to be like?" he asked curiously.

"Small and paparazzi free is all I would ask for," Kurt told him easily.

"Good," Puck grinned, because he wanted the same. He would even be okay with going to the court house and having an old fashioned Vegas wedding just to get it done as soon as possible without a big fuss, but he would do whatever Kurt wanted. "And our honeymoon? Still thinking Paris?" he said in between kisses.

"I'm thinking a beach would be nice," Kurt whispered against Puck's lips. "A private beach," he added suggestively.

Puck knew with Kurt's money, they could find the nicest, most private beach there was. Mental images of Kurt naked in the sand had his cock hardening. "Mmmm. We can drink sex on the beach while having sex on the beach."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt grinned.

"Mmmm," Puck moaned as his lips traveled to Kurt's neck and bit him hard enough to leave a mark. "I should fuck my new wife right here," he teased him.

"If you ever call me your wife again you will never get laid again... ever," Kurt threatened.

"You can't resist me, no matter what I call you," he taunted as he pressed Kurt down onto his back on the couch and forced himself between his legs, "And don't act like you can hold out on sex longer than I can. You're just as needy as me, even though you hide it better. I know the truth."

"You think you know me so well?" Kurt teased, even though he was half hard from just a few playful kisses.

"Mmmm, I know everything about you," Puck boosted arrogantly before he captured his lover's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that claimed him. He practically tore at Kurt's pajama pants, pulling them down and exposing him.

"God, not on the couch, Puckerman. Why do we always end up here?" Kurt laughed.

Puck laughed and ran his broad hands up the insides of Kurt's thighs. "I don't know, but I think we've fucked on this couch more than we've fucked anywhere else," he realized, "It must have so many little-baby-Puckermans-to-be on it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I am in love with a man who refers to his sperm that way."

"And I can't believe you just call it 'sperm'," Puck teased back with a wide grin. He sat up and made a show of stripping himself of his shirt and pushing his sweats down to pull out his huge cock, knowing how good he looked. "You prude."

"Noah Puckerman! I am not a prude!" Kurt tried to sound angry, but his voice held only laughter. He had been called a lot of things, but never a prude. "And are we seriously doing this here?" he asked even as he pulled his own shirt over his head. He didn't have Puck's definition, but he was still all lean muscle from years of dancing.

Puck slowly slid his hand up and down his own cock. It jumped at the image Kurt presented to him. He was flustered and beautiful with disheveled hair. He looked perfectly fuck-able right where he was. "We could do it anywhere. In your bed, in your shower, in front of a mirror… but decide quick, or I'll just fuck you here."

Kurt bit his lip as he watched his lover. "Well, we don't have anything to ease the way, since I didn't come up here expecting makeup sex. So, if you want to be inside me, we move this to my room."

Puck smirked down at him. "Should I carry my bride-to-be over the threshold?" he teased, bracing himself for the reaction.

Kurt reached up to pinch him hard on the arm. When Puck yelped, he smirked. "Now, I could have grabbed your cock like that, but I want to use it later."

"Mmm, good to know I'm good for something," Puck shrugged, even as his cock jumped in excitement at the thought of Kurt 'using it' later. Impatiently, he stood, even when his legs weren't working all that properly with the massive erection that still stood out of his zipper. "Come on, before I burst..." he pulled at Kurt to follow him like an insistent child.

Kurt laughed and allowed himself to be tugged back down the stairs. "You better not burst before we get there."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:**What Might Have Been (11/11) (Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt, light Blaine/Karofsky  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Overall NC-17 (this chapter PG-13)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,871  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Six years after graduating high school and leaving Lima for college in New York, Kurt finds himself returning home to escape the lime light of his career and publicized fight with his rock star fiancé and is reunited with Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Artie's Karaoke Bar was located in the small downtown area of Lima, Ohio. Because it was the only bar in the area that didn't play country music, it was a popular hot spot from the very beginning. It was Artie's pride and joy. It gave the local kids of Lima a safe place to hang out and encouraged them to express themselves through music. It was also the perfect place for this year's Glee reunion.

Kurt wasn't really sure how Rachel managed to talk him into coming, but he had to admit that by his third drink, he was having fun catching up with everyone's lives since high school. Mercedes was finishing up her residency at Lima County Hospital. She would be a doctor soon, following in her parents footsteps. Artie had gone away to school, earned a degree in engineering to make his parents happy, but came back home and surprised everyone by opening up the bar. Santana, now an exotic dancer, hadn't gone very far at all. She was currently sitting in Finn's lap as he talked to Artie about sports. Tina and Mike had gotten married right out of high school and were still very happy together with their two young kids. Mike worked in real estate and Tina opened a boutique that had surprisingly done very well.

The only members missing were Brittany and Quinn. Quinn had disappeared right after high school, not even coming back when Puck took custody of Beth. And the last time Kurt heard from Brittany, she was dancing in LA and having a blast.

Kurt had been nervous at first, but all of his old friends had carefully avoided asking him about his life in New York and his recent trauma, which he was very thankful for. He had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by good friends. He realized then that it hadn't just been Puck that he missed on those cold, lonely New York days and nights.

***

Dave Karofsky looked himself over in the mirror suspiciously one last time. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was making him do this. It wasn't him at all. It was times like these that Dave really questioned his attraction to Blaine. After all, they had absolutely nothing in common. However, he remembered how Blaine had gone with him to see a football game earlier that week and he supposed it was only fair. He was sure that even though Blaine pretended to be amused, he had been just as reluctant.

"I hope you don't expect me to be doing any Karaoke," he muttered as he turned around, "Because that's so not my style." Blaine had insisted on going out together tonight, saying that it would be therapeutic for both of them. It had been interesting dating a therapist. It had certainly helped Dave in a lot of ways. He wouldn't be here, after all, if it hadn't.

"You don't have to. This is just for fun. You need to relax," Blaine assured him gently, rubbing his back. "Come on let's head out."

***

At this point, Kurt was sprawled out on Puck's lap, whispering drunkenly in his ear. Puck, equally drunk, couldn't keep his hands from wandering. "I want you to give me a blow job in the men's room," Kurt teased his fiancé.

It was one of the few instances in the history of time that Puck and Kurt were both heavily intoxicated at the same time. It meant that neither of them cared who saw them making out on top of each other, obviously whispering obscenities into each other's ears. To Puck, it was nice to see Kurt let go and have fun. "What if I want to fuck you against the wall?" he teased right back.

Kurt groaned and kissed Puck deeply before he pulled away. "I really do have to pee first. Wait here," he grinned drunkenly, wobbling to his feet and giving his lover one last seductive glance. "I'll be right back."

Puck slapped Kurt on the ass in a primal display of ownership and a few turned around to laugh when Kurt yelped. But instead of getting angry at him like he usually would, Kurt just giggled and wobbled away to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was washing his hands when the bathroom door opened. He looked up into the mirror in front of him to see what he knew had to be a result of his own drunken, medicated imagination. He chuckled to himself and continued rinsing his hands. "No more vodka for me," he said as he grabbed some paper towels and ignored the apparition of his high school tormenter behind him.

Dave Karofsky found it harder to pass Kurt Hummel staring back at him through the men's bathroom mirror as a drunken hallucination. He hadn't been drinking much so far that night. After realizing, to his horror, that they had come to Artie's on the night of a McKinley Nerd Reunion, he had been afraid to let his guard down. And now, he realized, it had been for a good reason.

At first, he could only stare. "Kurt?" he asked as though he didn't believe it.

Kurt blinked and stared at the other man in confusion. Apparitions didn't talk, after all. Not even his. "Ummm, yeah?" he asked, hoping this guy was just a look-a-like.

Dave was still dumbstruck. God, what could he say? He couldn't very well ask if he remembered him. He didn't want him to, after all. But of course he remembered how he had made his life a living hell and taken advantage of him. He also couldn't compliment on the fact that he looked so good, so many years later. It would sound wrong, coming from him.

In all honesty, he knew that there was nothing for him to say, even if he did spend most of his adult life thinking of the right way to react in this exact moment.

"Uh, I guess I'm just... surprised to see you here. I'm surprised to see everyone here," he said awkwardly.

It took Kurt a minute for him to realize it was not some figment from his mind. "Oh god, you're really him. I thought I was imagining it," he gasped, backing up against the sink and clutching its cold tile. He was a grown up now, he had to remind himself. He could handle this. This was his chance. He might not have another ever again. "What did I ever do to you to deserve the things you did to me?" he finally asked the question that had plagued him for years.

Karofsky was overwhelmed by that, but he didn't turn and run away like he wanted to. "Nothing, you didn't do nothing, I was just a fuck up," he tried to tell him, "I'm... I'm so sorry."

Kurt just shook his head at the apology. "I think I must have the word 'victim' tattooed on my forehead or something," he spoke mostly to himself then. "You could have chosen anyone in that entire school. I'm sure there were closet cases like you that you could have singled out."

"It was you, I liked you," Dave admitted, but his voice was small and broken. He knew how he must sound. "I don't deserve to have your acceptance. I know that. But I just want you to know how sorry I really am that I took things too far. I was scared and alone and I wanted you so bad, and I couldn't admit it to myself..."

Kurt looked away. He was taken aback by the raw sincerity in the apology. He knew how hard high school had been as a gay kid, even with a wonderfully supportive family and boyfriend. "I… I understand and I accept your apology," he said after a while. They weren't teenagers anymore. They were both grown men.

Then, Kurt stuck out his hand for Dave to shake.

Dave didn't bother to try to hide his surprise. "What? No, you can't. I don't want that," he shook his head.

"You don't want me to accept your apology?" Kurt asked, taking his shaky hand back. "Well, too bad Karofsky, because my therapist assures me that forgiving you is the way to heal and I'm tired of being so fucking broken."

Dave, again, didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you," he said softly, and shakily extended his own hand to Kurt. His smile then was awkward and forced, but attempted to be genuine.

Kurt took a deep breath and reached to clasp his hand before giving it a quick shake and letting go. "You're welcome," he said, "And I hope your courtship skills have much improved."

Karofsky seemed to relax a little after that. "Uh, they have. I kinda have a boyfriend now. I guess. I like him a lot," he admitted with a shrug, although there was no way he was going to let Kurt know exactly who that boyfriend was. "I'm glad that I didn't ruin anything between you and Puckerman," he added, "I guess part of me was just jealous that he had the balls to be brave and I didn't."

"I'm glad you have someone," was all Kurt said to that.

"Yeah, me too," Karofsky decided, but there was still more to say. "You've done really well for yourself. You're super famous."

"Thanks. I should get back to the others," Kurt finally said, because the last thing he needed was for Puck to come looking for him and find him in the bathroom with Karofsky. "If you're ever in New York, you should come see me on stage."

"Sure," Karofsky smiled, and watched Kurt leave.

Puck was on his way to the bathroom, wondering what was taking Kurt so long. "There you are. For a minute there, I thought you were taking care of business without me." He grabbed him and pulled him close.

Kurt smirked at his lover, feeling suddenly like a heavy weight had just been lifted off of him. "Come dance with me," he suggested just as Little's Texas' song, "What Might Have Been" started to play.

Puck found his lighthearted mood contagious as he followed after him, his hand in his. Kurt pulled him onto the dance floor just as the second chorus of the song picked up.

_So try not to think about__  
><em>_What might have been__  
><em>_'Cause that was then__  
><em>_And we have taken different roads__  
><em>_We can't go back again__  
><em>_There's no use giving in__  
><em>_And there's no way to know__  
><em>_What might have been_

This song had always reminded him of Puck. While living the high life in New York, it only took hearing this song on the radio for him to be depressed for a week. But now, he had another chance and he wasn't going to screw it up.

_That same old look in your eyes__  
><em>_It's a beautiful night__  
><em>_I'm so tempted to stay__  
><em>_But too much time has gone by__  
><em>_We should just say goodbye__  
><em>_And turn and walk away_

Puck held Kurt tighter. "This song's corny as hell," he snickered while Finn bellowed the words through the microphone. "But I like dancing with you."

**THE END.**(for now…)  
>Previous Chapter<p>

The third and final story in the series, called "**If I Had You**" will be here soon! Find out what happens when Kurt moves back to New York, focuses on his acting career, and starts a long distance relationship with his fiancé Puck.


End file.
